


Tales of a Ghost

by Madi0420



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Dating, Deception, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gang Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mute Frisk (Undertale), My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Riddles, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Selectively Mute Reader, Sex, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Terrorism, Threats of Violence, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Saves and Resets, mentions of past pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi0420/pseuds/Madi0420
Summary: You existed only by word of mouth for those you have saved, and the criminals you left behind. For years you have protected this city from cruelty, whether they be human or monster you helped the innocent. Then fate had finally caught up, and the world turned you upside down. A group of monsters gave you a family, and now you had something on the line. The terrorists groups threatened peace between monsters and humans. Can you and this skeleton be what ends the suffering? Well, you were going to find out, ready or not.





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading. This is my first fanfic, and I am excited to see how it goes. 
> 
> I do want to let you all know that there is no set schedule for the story, so new chapters will be sporadic. 
> 
> This also has not been beta read, so if you find any mistakes please be sure to comment down below so I may fix them.
> 
> Please enjoy.

  The early morning air was chilled with a damp mist that settled over the city. The light fog provided a perfect cover for both predators and prey alike, and you happened to be one of those. “Listen here you fucking monster!” A male’s voice echoed in the alleyway followed by a loud crash. This signaled something had hit the trash cans on the side of the building you were discreetly perched on. 

 

  Your trained senses caught the whimper of a child, eyes narrowing downward at the sight below you. Three humans surrounded a pair of monster children. There was a small blue one with wings, being helped up by a frog. A Whimsun, and a Froggit.

 

  “Ugh! Disgusting. Didn’t you know the trash should stay in the trash!” A snooty, female voice pierced the air, causing the three fit humans to all snicker. Meanwhile you found yourself grinding your teeth, holding back if only to keep to your plan. Your Soul aches in response to the cruelty below, as the winged child burst into tears.

 

  “Easiest assignment ever. Soon these creatures will fear the name ‘Holy Chosen’.” A younger voice proclaimed, slamming a metal pipe into the wall, and sneering at the frightened children. A smile split across your face, hidden behind the silver bandanna wrapped securely around your neck. Pulling a dark, black hood over your head, your eyes flash from behind the shadows produced.

 

  “Shut up Dylan! Let’s dust these freaks and get back to the hideout.” The female hissed at the younger male, swiping the pipe from him. She then turned sharply on her heel, and walked toward the two cornered kids. The Froggit stood bravely in-front of his friend, tears in the corners of his eyes.

 

  “G-Gho...Ghost will s-stop you!” The Froggit croaked as the clicks from the woman's heels paused in response to the name. Whimsun cowered behind her friend, her Soul calling out for anyone to help.

 

  “Hah! Your monster fucking ‘hero’ can’t save you! Once we finish with you, we will kill that freak. Whoever they are, they won’t be a thorn in our side any longer.” The older male laughed stepping forward, and roughly grabbing hold of the Whimsun. The child shrieked in response before cutting off at the feel of a sharp blade pressed against them.

 

  “Whim!” Froggit cried in fear, but was stopped by the female human stepping in his path. She held the metal pipe above her head, eyes gleaming with hatred.

 

_ Crack! _

 

__ The sound echoed through the abandoned alleyway, the blunted baton a familiar weight in your hands. The sting of the backlash ran up your arms as you watched the female human collapse into an unconscious heap. Your silver trench coat fluttered around you, hiding any detail of your identity from those around you. The gleam of your eyes the only thing appearing from the shadows hiding you.

 

  “Shi-!” The older male was cut off from his curse as something tightened around his ankles. The surprise caused him to release his hostage, as he was carried upward with a yell that soon cut off. You trusted the voltage along the wire to have knocked him out for some time, and focused your attention on the last assailant.

 

  “G-G-Ghost?! Oh my god! Please don’t kill me! Mercy…” Dylan begged as his shaking legs collapsed under him. The male scooted back until his back hit the wall, shaking uncontrollably.  You watched the other, eyes betraying nothing as you took deliberate steps toward him. You watched his eyes get bigger, breaths become shorter, and stopped when his eyes rolled back in his head.

 

 _“ Perimeter clear. Police on route.”_ Your eyes flickered over, nodding in response to your most trusted family. The skeletal monster smiled at you, his body an apparition only you could see. Although your smile was hidden, you both knew it was there. You finally took the opportunity to turn to the children. Crouching down to their level, you gazed at them calmly with hands in front of you.

 

_ “Come. I will take you somewhere safe.” _ You signed carefully, going slow so they would be able to understand. Over time, you have come to learn most monsters could understand sign, and those who didn’t could at least grasp the basics. You didn’t have long to wait as the children all but threw themselves into your arms. Of course, picking up a child in each arm made it impossible to sign, but at least they were safe.

 

  “T-Thank you Mister G-Ghost.” Froggit bawled, the tiny creature shivering from fear. You tilted your head in response, as his eyes widened and he cried harder. “U-Unless your a Miss! I-I’m s-sorry.” You gave a silent huff of amusement, shaking your head. You gently pat their backs, carefully making your way out of the alleyway. The streets were nearly desolate still, the day only just beginning.

 

_ “Head left. Make a right here.” _ You listened to your companions suggestions, having full trust in his words to keep you out of sight from the public that was just beginning to stir. Lucky for you, your small charges had finally nodded off which made things easier. Last thing you needed was someone to see the famous ‘Ghost’ running around with two monster kids.  _ “Wait!” _ You stopped, plastering yourself to the wall of the building you were walking around. Just as you did, a pair of monsters walked by. 

 

  You waited with a held breath, watching the two walk down the street before a skeleton hand motioned you forward. Once glance at the holed appendage and you continued your trek. Finally, the sight of a large, homely building brought a sense of warmth in your chest. However, you still made sure to creep through the alleyways, and shadows so no one would see you making your way to the back.

 

_ Knock, Knock, Tap, Scrape.  _ The secret communication method came in handy when you needed secrecy.  _ Tap, Scrape, Jiggle. _ The response was almost immediate, and you felt a small sense of gratitude that it wasn’t close to opening just yet. The wooden door was quickly opened, as a tall bartender stood before you. Well, you knew him as a bartender. Your eyes slowly flicked up, and met the gaze of the flame monster before you. His bright reddish, orange flames crackled at the sight of the children in your arms, and he quickly pulled you inside. The two of you moved with practised ease around each other. 

 

  You walked through the kitchen, and straight into the back where the flame monster made the portion of the building his home. You set the two children on the couch, making sure to be careful, and checked for injuries as you did. As you looked over Whimsun, the flame monster came over to check Froggit. Although the situation was tense, the silence was acceptable.

 

_ “Their parents stopped by earlier. They will be relieved to know their children are okay.”  _ You watched as the flame monster signed to you, and nodded gently in response.

 

_ “Grillby. Thank you for everything.”  _ You signed in response, frowning a little as you checked Whimsun.

 

**Whim**

**HP 7/10**

**AT 2**

**DF 3**

 

***Grateful you saved her**

 

  You felt your shoulders sag, eyes glancing over to Grillby. The flame monster was busy helping Froggit. You glanced around the room, eyeing the skeleton in the room with a knowing look in his orbs. You puffed out your cheeks, eyes rolling as you turned back to Whimsun. Your Soul tingled inside of your chest, hands and eyes glowing a gentle green. You let your magic flow from your Soul, and into Whimsun. 

 

  It ended as soon as it started, and you quickly pulled away from the couch. You turned in time to meet Grillby’s gaze studying you. It made your skin crawl, and uncertainty to prickle your nerves. From your knowledge, Grillby was from times when human mages were responsible for the death, and imprisonment of monsters.

 

_ “You always have a place here, and perhaps our paths will cross again.” _ The elemental signed with a soft crackle of his flames. You blinked a few times, confusion evident in your gaze as a paper bag was pushed into your hands.  _ “Take that. Free of charge. I’m going to contact the parents now. You may stay as long as you wish, or leave.”  _ Grillby added with an amused chuckle at your expense before he headed toward the restaurant section of the building. Head tilted to one side, you peered into the contents of the bag, finding a burger and fries. Warm air flowed into your face, the scent of fresh food making your mouth water.

 

  ‘How? When? What?’ Your mind churned the questions, coming up blank with a frown. Hearing the sounds of bones rattling, you turned your gaze to the skeleton. The apparition had a hand over his mouth, and was vainly suppressing chuckles.  _ “Thanks Dings! Glad you could find amusement in all this.” _ You signed at him with a pout, as you made your way out of the establishment.

 

_ “Sorry. You’re always just so predictably naive when it comes to social interactions. Back alley is clear. And I thought we agreed on Gaster.” _ The skeleton responded, floating hands signing the words behind him. You grinned behind the bandanna, winking at Gaster before climbing up onto a garbage bin. You hand reached up, grabbing the metal of the fire escape. You scaled the side of Grillby’s building until you jumped neatly onto the roof.

 

_ “Well, might as well use this space to have breakfast. Eat while it’s warm.”  _ You signed for Gaster, casually plopping your butt down near the ledge overlooking the front of the building.  There was enough height on the ledge to cover most of you, but not too tall to obstruct your view of the streets below. Taking out a few fries, you nibbled on the greasy food. Your nose twitched at the feeling of the monster food fizzling and disappearing as you swallowed.

 

  _ “Yes. The perfect place to make sure those kids are safely transferred to their parents custudy.” _ Gaster signed with that same knowing look in his gaze as he stood across from you. You shrugged in response, not denying what you both knew was your true intentions.  _ “Five years…” _ You finished off the last of the fries you had been nibbling on, watching your family gaze down at the monsters filing around the streets below and frowning at the sadness in his tone. It has been five years since the barrier fell, and the world was forced to learn monsters were real. 

 

  There was chaos, as humanity feared these magical beings. Yet, the monsters brought only kindness with them. With them came a human child, working alongside the royalty to gain acceptance for monsterkind. Two years of endless struggle and cruelty before finally the government accepted them, and allowed a semblance of freedom. The government had opened this city to the monsters.

 

  Well, accepted in the loosest term possible. Even after three years, humans were still fickle creatures. Terrorist groups had sprouted like weeds, going from insults to violence against monsterkind. You could clearly remember the first time a monster was dusted by a human. How the knowledge made your blood boil, and your Soul break. Gaster had explained that monsters were beings made purely of magic and when they passed, or fallen down as Dings called it, their bodies turned to literal dust. Actually, it was thanks to Gaster you knew so much about monsters as a whole. The skeleton had gone out of his way to help you for as long as you could remember. Perhaps that was why these people, who you considered were just like you, important to you. 

 

  You had been protecting this city for years, and you were the first, in the face of the public, to not discriminate monsters from humans. It had made for a viral news coverage, and a bright target painted on your back. You had gone from ‘Silver Hero’ to ‘Monster Freak’ and now ‘Ghost’. You didn’t care much what humans decided to label you, and would continue protecting those that couldn’t help themselves. You stuffed the burger into your mouth, devouring the meal like an animal. You grinned cheekily at the disgusted look Gaster directed toward you, making a show of the experience. You had been on your own since you were seven, so manners wasn’t something you had cared to learn.

 

  “Whim!”

 

  “Fro!” You stuffed the rest of the food back into the bag, and peered carefully over the ledge. Down below a pair of Whimsun were hugging their child while an older Froggit took hold of theirs. You felt warmth fill your veins, but a painful throb echoed in your chest. It forced you to close your eyes and move away from the scene.

 

_ “I’m heading back Dings. Come by at your leisure.”  _ You signed to the skeleton as you tied the bag of food to your waist. Even though it only contained some fries you weren’t wasting any of it. You waited long enough for the other to nod his head, and disappear. Taking a quick look around, planning the best route back, you vaulted from rooftop to rooftop. You paused long enough between jumps to make sure the coast below was clear. Most people never really looked up, but you didn’t care much to run the risk. It took you a quite a bit of time to get back to your hideout, and you could feel your heart pumping from the exertion. Your feet found solid ground as you jumped the final step down into the abandoned alley you frequented. 

 

  This particular stretch of land was near the edge of Ebott City, and considered a grey area by monsters and humans alike. The humans didn’t want the monsters too close, and the government was keeping them in one area to ‘protect’ them. This made a grey barrier of unused land between the two. Now, crooks, homeless, and the other undesirables took refuge here. All in all, monsterkind was still trapped in a sense. However, that was all about to change.

 

  You pushed a large dumpster slightly to the side, and away from the wall it rested against. This revealed a medium sized hole, just large enough for your thin frame to squeeze through. The hole led to a small alcove of space dug into the dirt. The roof was the floorboards of the abandoned building above you, thankfully having been built on dirt. You had dug this hole years ago, and it was what has served as your home since. An old tarp wrapped around a mound of hay lay in one corner, and an old t.v in the other. A rechargeable battery gave life to the t.v, and various essentials lined the far wall. A few clothes, a toothbrush, and some packaged leftovers from yesterday. 

 

  Yet, the most valuable items lay in the locked chest that was hidden in the room. You walked over, flicking the t.v on as you did, and carefully pulled your bed into the middle of the room. Not wanting to dirty your disguise, you pulled the trench coat from your shoulders. The bandanna soon followed, and both were folded neatly on the bed.

 

  Your gaze landed on your the rags you wore as clothes. The shirt had patches of cloth stitched in varying sizes and many different places. It reminded you of a quilt more than an actual shirt. Your jeans were slightly better, with only one patch on the left knee, and part of the right calf shredded. Thanks to your reputation you couldn’t risk going outside unless absolutely necessary. The world wanted to know your identity, and that information alone was deadly. The terrorists wanted you dead more than the monsters at times. Yet, once you finished this next scheme you knew you would be bumped up to the top priority. ‘It’s better me than them. They deserve a reprieve.’ Your thoughts supplied as you began to dig into the uncovered dirt.

 

  “Now on to our latest news. Ghost has struck again folks. We received word that only hours earlier three terrorists were found unconscious in an alleyway just off Main St. And of course a silver rose wrapped around a taped recording of the assailants actions signifies Ghost’s calling card.” You smirked at the reminder of the original copy of the tape in your trench coat, and continued pulling handfuls of dirt out of the way. “With us today is Victoria Casterwalt, a highly respected military official. Tell us Miss Casterwalt, what are your thoughts on this supposed vigilante?” You found what you were looking for, and pulled the small chest out of the two foot hole.

 

  “Please dear, just call me Vicky. As for your question I wouldn’t call this miscreant a ‘vigilant’. This ‘Ghost’ has damaged property on numerous occasions, disrupted police investigations, and caused panic among the citizens here. They are a dangerous criminal, who hides in the shadows in order to continue defying the law.” You pulled the key out from under your shirt where it hung on a worn rope around your neck. It was the only way this chest could be safely opened without the spells surrounding it going off.

 

  “I see you have a strong view on this Vicky. But what would you say to those who argue about all the good Ghost has done for the community over the years?” You carried the chest with you, sitting down on your makeshift bed,and quickly pulling the tape from your trench coats pocket.

 

  “While I have to admit that there has been some good deeds, it doesn’t erase the negatives. And I would ask everyone one simple question. If Ghost is trying to be a hero, then why the secrets? They should be working with the government if they wish to be helpful, not breaking the law and hiding their identity. This is the reason we have all these terrorist. There are many speculations about Ghost. Some say they are a monster who wants to hurt humans. Others say they are actually one of the terrorists themselves in order to keep the public distracted. While I say they are guilty of crimes, and should pay the consequences.” You opened the box carefully, peering into the contents. There were bundles of tapes labeled by terrorist group. Each bundle had a list of names, and pictures of evidence to tie each name to the terrorist group. You added the newest tape to the ‘Holy Chosen’ bundle. 

 

  There was six bundles in all, but your gaze was locked onto the largest bundle. ‘New Blood’ was the biggest, and most threatening terrorist group yet. Mostly, because they covered covered their tracks thanks to members in high places. You had enough evidence here to ruin these groups, yet it was lacking one important person. Even after a year of this work, you still had been unable to find the leader of New Blood. You frowned, closing the chest and making sure it was locked. Placing the key back around your neck, you set the chest down to the left. 

 

  You let the noise of the t.v filter to the background as you plopped back onto your bed. Your eyes fluttered close as you let your thoughts wander. Gaster was out and about, and shouldn’t be back for some time. Once you had everything you needed, you would present your life's work to monsterkind. The police were compromised, since key pieces of evidence you had shared were missing. Thankfully you had the hindsight to create copies.

 

  ‘Soon. I will repay Dings for everything he has done for me. I will save his people. And perhaps then he won’t have such a mournful expression on his face.’ You thought to yourself with a soft smile as your mind succumbed to the allure of sleep.


	2. Step into the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone. Thank you readers for the kudos, it means a lot to me.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. I finished this faster than expected. But I think I will try to keep to a once a week schedule. No promises though.
> 
> Enjoy.

  You waited a few days for the news of your recent activity to die down. During that time you made some more copies of the evidence you held, and planted them in separate locations. Years on the streets had taught you paranoia with important things like this. Gaster had been keeping you company for most of the time, but there were times he disappeared. Part of you wanted to know where he went, but you figured he should have some privacy.  _ Snap. Snap. _ The sound had you jumping lightly, your gaze immediately latching onto the skeletal hand in front of your face.

 

_ “Jeez. Was that necessary Dings? You scared the Soul out of me.” _ You signed at him with a small scowl on your face. However, the look quickly morphed into concern at the sight of the apparition. You saw the tense way he held his shoulders, the worried crease in his brow bone, and flurry of signs you could barely read.  _ “Woah Dadster! Slow down. I can only watch one pair of hands at a time.”  _ You signed slowly, breathing deeply and staying directly in line with his eye lights. The little endearment you used caught his attention, and he finally followed your lead to calm himself down.

 

_ “Y/N. Holy Chosen is after the ambassador Frisk.” _ Gaster explained with a serious expression on his face.  _ “A few of their members you have already identified were following them. The child only has one monster friend with them.” _ You were already putting on your trench coat, and making sure it was secured. You trusted Gaster, and had no need to question how the other knew this. You tied the bandanna around your face, pulled the hood over your head, and nodded to Gaster to lead the way.

 

_ “What’s their last known location?” _ You asked simply, securing your baton to your waist, and following Dings out of your hideout. You made sure the garbage bin was placed back in front of the hole before following the monster up to the roof.

 

_ “They were turning onto Plate Ave. from Rocky Ct. From where we stand, we should be able to reach them before they make it to Leisure Rd.”  _ You had come to the same conclusion as the both of you soared across the rooftops. Thanks to the government keeping monsters in one spot, the buildings were close together and made it easy to jump from one to the other. You went as fast as you dared to go, sensing the urgency from how Gaster talked, but not wanting to make any mistakes. You wanted to ask how the other had come upon such important information, but filed it away for a later time. You had more important issues at hand.

 

  If something happened to the monsters ambassador, you knew it would cause the very disaster these terrorist were looking for. Since you knew this child considered the Queen and King of monsters family, and no one would take harm coming to their child lightly. Sweat beaded your brow as the afternoon sun beat harshly down on your back. The constant running and jumping wasn’t helping, but you pushed forward. Once you were about three blocks away, you slowed down in order to find the whereabouts of your targets.

 

  “WOWIE! LOOK HERE FRISK. I HAVE FOUND ANOTHER OF THOSE LUCKY PENNIES! WHY DO HUMANS LEAVE SUCH IMPORTANT THINGS LYING AROUND?!” You heard the voice clearly, and blinked in astonishment as you pinpointed the owners location. They were across the street from where you were hidden on a wide buildings roof. For the voice to be so loud from this far away,  you weren’t surprised that these two were being followed. This voice just screamed the name of the ambassador for the world to hear.

 

  Although the city was supposed to be safe, since most of the population was monsters, you could never be too careful. Especially with the terrorists being so active lately. Your gaze looked down from your vantage point, and was surprised to see the owner of the voice. There stood a very tall skeleton monster, wearing what looked like strange armor, and a red scarf flapping behind them. ‘How is that scarf moving? Is it magic? This is the first time I’ve seen another skeleton monster other then Dings. Could they be related?’ Your thoughts were racing as you stared down at the boisterous skeleton that was showing the human next to them a shiny penny.

 

  The human looked to be barely a teenager, shoulder length brown hair hiding their face from your view, and a blue and purple striped shirt. You watched as Frisk interacted with the skeleton, and smiled softly at the two. Your trained gaze could easily identify the familiar way the two interacted with one another. Your gaze turned to Gaster, who stood next to you, and made a mental note of the way he stared forlornly at the skeleton below.

 

  Movement on the left caught your attention, and you focused your sharp gaze toward the source. An older male was casually cleaning a buildings window, but you noticed how the rag didn’t leave any sort of streak behind it. Quickly you darted your gaze around the area, and focused on the humans around you. There was quite a few humans about, but you found six that were clearly out of place.

 

_ “I found six of them Dings. They have those two nearly surrounded. And the monsters around don’t seem to be ones capable of safely disarming a human.” _ You signed with a dark pit of unease forming in your gut. If these terrorist attacked here, they wouldn’t have any difficulties. You knew the humans had the upper hand here, and the monsters couldn’t risk hurting them without there being really awful consequences. Monsterkind was so close to being granted citizenship that they couldn’t risk any negativity from the public.

 

_ “I counted seven, and also a news van just down the road. They plan to stream this incident live.” _ Gaster signed with a dark scowl on his face. As if to prove his point, a cameraman and reporter set up just a few paces from the skeleton and ambassador.

 

  “Good afternoon everyone! This is Missy here coming to you live from Plate Plaza. This is near our very own Mt. Ebott where five years ago our world changed. We all know that our nation is close to creating a document to accept monsters as citizens. Today we wanted show the viewers the wonderful livelihood of monsterkind.” You scoffed at the obvious disdain and sarcasm spewing from the reporters mouth. Looked to you like she was setting the scene for the terrorists.

 

  ‘Shit!’ You thought to yourself as this changed things for you. There was no physical evidence of Ghost in the world. The only reason the world knew of you was because of the multitude of eye witness reports, but other than word of mouth you didn’t exist. This could very well expose you in a way that would be incredibly dangerous.

 

_ “They’re on the move. If you plan to do something it needs to be soon.” _ You knew he was right, but didn’t appreciate the pressuring reminder. The first thing was to get either the skeleton or ambassador to be on guard.

 

  “Oh look. It seems we have come across monster Ambassador Frisk, and one of her companions.” Missy stated loudly with a dramatic gasp that had the attention of those around. You could see Frisk become tense, and felt a twinge of anger at Missy. It was widely known that Frisk considered themself non-binary, and that was a low blow.

 

  “EXCUSE ME MISS HUMAN REPORTER! FRISK USES THEY/THEM PRONOUNS. BUT THAT IS OKAY BECAUSE MY FRIEND IS VERY FORGIVING. AND I BELIEVE NOW THAT YOU KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER. THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS IT!” The skeleton proclaimed with a smile, and elegant pose in front of the camera. You snorted, quickly covering your mouth before you gave away your location.

 

  ‘Holy shit that was the nicest way to burn that bitch! He is such a cinnamon roll! I don’t even think he realizes! Oh my god I love him!’ Your mind raced as he stifled the giggles that managed to escape past your lips. And that small moment gave you enough time to come up with a plan. ‘At the very least it will make them uneasy. Although I hate to do this without consent.’ You thought with a small grimace before you focused on the pair below you. You let your magic swirl in your eyes and Checked the two.

 

**Papyrus**

**HP 680/680**

**AT 20**

**DF 20**

 

***Believes there’s good in everyone**

 

**Frisk**

**HP 25/25**

**AT 0**

**DF 13**

 

***A true pacifist**

 

**Chara**

**HP 5/0**

**AT 99**

**DF 99**

 

***Learning to hope**

 

  You ducked out of sight when you noticed Frisk about to look your way, and felt a chill run up your spine for more than one reason. ‘What the fuck?! Who is Chara? Why did that pop up with Frisk?....And why did I see a glimpse of red in the child's eyes?’ Your thoughts froze at that last snippet, but you forced them to the back of your mind. You had a mission, and you weren’t about to let anything happen to those two under your watch. But you were beginning to feel slightly disturbed. The faint ache in your Soul was growing the more you learned about these two. It was like your very being was pulling you toward them.

 

  “OWIE!” Papyrus’ cry had you shooting back up with wide eyes. Everything inside of you seemed to scream out in anger that the skeleton below being hurt was NOT okay. The sound of Gaster’s bones rattling behind you helped your mind to focus and allowed you a moment to simmer down. Below, the skeleton held a hand to his head, a hurt expression on his face, and the seven terrorist surrounding him. “HUMANS...THERE IS NO NEED FOR VIOLENCE. PERHAPS INSTEAD WE CAN BE FRIENDS? I COULD EVEN SHARE SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI.” Papyrus offered with unease as Frisk gripped his hand.

 

  “No one wants your kind here freak!”

 

  “Go back to where you came from!”

 

  “Death to the monsters!”

 

  “Oh my! Are you seeing this folks? It seems that the monster and ambassador are surrounded. Will the monster fight back?” Missy asked the camera with mock worry on her face before turning back to the scene.

 

  “Yeah, film this lady! This is what will happen to digesting creatures that dare to think that they are humanities equals.” A man yelled as he threw another sharp stone at the skeleton. You saw the rock hit Papyrus, who didn’t even attempt to dodge the projectile. The skeletal monster was using his own body as a shield to protect the human child. His shoulder bone cracked under the force of the rock, and you pulled your baton out. Your gaze darted around as you tried to come up with some sort of plan to deal with these terrorists.

 

  “I DON’T WANT TO FIGHT YOU HUMANS. PLEASE. I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER. THERE IS GOOD IN ALL OF YOU.” Papyrus tried to reason with the humans, ignoring Frisk’s attempts to pull him back. You saw the skeleton take a step toward the humans, and noticed that it put him directly between them and the ambassador. Your heart dropped at the sight of one of the terrorists pulling a gun out, and aiming at the skeleton. They weren’t after Frisk anymore. They were after Papyrus!

 

  “We don’t care what you want trash! You’re going to be our example to the world. This is what happens to any monster we find!” You were running across the roof, sticking the baton into the concrete of the roof, and vaulting across the street. Your aim was true, and you landed squarely on the back of the gunman.

 

_ BANG! _

 

__ The gun discharged, but you paid no mind, rolling across the ground, and leaping to your feet. Everyone around you seemed to freeze at your sudden appearance, and you took full advantage of that. Four on your left, two on your right, and the camera behind you. You swung your baton in a low arc. The assailant directly to your right crumpled with a howl of agony. The cracking sound was a good indicator you busted the left kneecap. That action spurred everyone into motion.

 

  “What the fuck?!”

 

  “You filthy bitch!”

 

  “Zoom in! Zoom in! Ladies and gentlemen I can’t believe my eyes, but the infamous Ghost has made an appearance!” Missy screeched loudly, although her face was filled with disgust as she glared at you. You dodged a knife to the throat, and smashed your baton into the idiots back. It sent them tumbling into the other three, and you turned to Papyrus and Frisk.

 

_ “Run! Get out of here and don’t look back.”  _ You signed at them quickly, placing yourself between them and the terrorists. You were fully prepared to fight these poor odds, even at the cost of your life. But it seemed this world wasn’t done with you yet. You felt an arm wrap around your waist, before your breath was stolen at the pull against your stomach. The world was rushing past you, wind screaming in your ears, and the sight of the terrorists disappearing in a matter of seconds. 

 

  You were frozen in utter disbelief as you felt yourself being carried like a literal football at speeds faster than your own. Everything was distorted around you as your mind raced to catch up with what was happening. ‘What the fuck?’ Is the only thing your mind could process before the jolting halt had you almost puking your guts across the ground. You were reoriented, and stared down at your feet. 

 

  ‘Oh look. I’m standing now.’ Your mind supplied before you felt a hand pull on coat. You jumped back with a start, positioning defensive as your hardened gaze met red and brown. Literally one eye was red and one was brown. At least, you thought that is what you saw, but a blink and they were both brown once more. Frisk was watching you with concern, and strange mixture of something else.

 

  Your staring contest was interrupted by a skeleton hand being placed on your shoulder. Dings? You silently mouthed the name in confusion, things around you strangely out of focus. However, your soon realized it wasn’t Gaster, but actually Papyrus who was watching and speaking to you.

 

  “Do Not Fret Human. For The Great Papyrus Has Friends That Can Help You. Just Stay Strong. We Won't Let You Fall. My Brother Is On His Way.” You tilted your head in confusion, and found the soft way Papyrus was speaking strange. An innate part of you was sure he was supposed to be loud. ‘And why is he worried about me falling down?’ You thought with a frown and only then did you take notice of the bright red on the skeleton.

 

  ‘Skeletons can’t bleed...so where did…’ You thought before you perceived a warm liquid running down your side. You eyes trailed down, and saw crimson staining your trench coat along your left side. You looked back up, and saw three sets of eyes watching you in worry. You met Gaster’s gaze with a small pained grimace. Well, that explained why you seemed to be losing your senses, and everything was distorted around you. ‘Thank god for adrenaline! Or is it shock? Heh, this is a shocking development.’ You thought before the pain pierced through the fog and had you crumbling into Papyrus.

 

  “papyrus! kid!” A new voice filtered through your mind, and the sound of it had your Soul singing in response. You felt yourself being swept off your feet, with a hiss at the pressure on your wounded side. The voices were blending together around you, and made it impossible to understand. 

 

  You fought to stay awake, wanting to hear that voice from before. The one that made your Soul almost burst out out of your chest. It was frightening how much you were yearning for this mysterious voice, but darkness had claimed your vision before you could really question anything. Your last thought was the realization that your life was now in the hands of strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below if you have any questions, or if you see any mistakes that I can go back and correct.
> 
> Until next time.


	3. A Fated Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-cap: You had gotten word the terrorists were stirring up trouble, and going after the child ambassador. Deciding to help, you protected a skeleton monster at the price of being shot. Falling unconcious, your fate was left in the hands of the strangers you had just rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. It was interesting for me to write, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.
> 
> Comment below if you find any corrections. Nothing has been beta'd, so all the mistakes are my own.

_ The stars twinkled above you, as the cool night air nipped at the skin on your face. It was a beautifully clear night, and you were nervously waiting for news on how things went. That was when you felt arms embrace you from behind. You knew this feeling and it brought a sense of love and safety. _

 

_   “y/n...thank you. they all have real bodies now thanks to your help. i was finally able to save him. after all these years.” The voice spoke with so much emotion, and your Souls sung in harmony with each other. _

 

_   “% &#* you don’t have to thank me. You are my *#^@#% and I would do anything to see you smile. Not to mention that I care about those three, and wanted to save them too. They mean so much to everyone, and now our family can be complete.” You responded earnestly, looking at the strange white blob that held you close. _

 

_   “no body will be complaining now.” You snorted at the pun, rolling your eyes as you gave the mysterious blob an affectionate kiss. “our little @#$ &* %@$#& is lucky they have the best mommy, and i’m not gonna fibula.” You smiled, and looked down at your bulging stomach with love. _

 

_   “And they got the best humerus father. Not to mention everyone else. They will have so much love...and they deserve it all.” You spoke softly, sighing in contentment at the feeling of the others hand caressing your stomach. “I love you %*#$ &.” _

 

_   “i love you too y/n.” The voice spoke softly into your ear before the picture perfect moment shattered around you, and you fell into an unending darkness with a scream. _

 

  Your eyes fluttered open slowly, a small groan escaping past your lips. Sunlight was shining brightly into your face and you sat up while scrubbing your eyes. Your brows pinched in confusion as your gaze looked around curiously. You were in a strange room you didn’t recognize. The walls were a soft cream color, and the room was very basic. The bed you were laid on was plush, and probably the best thing you had rested on in all of your life.

 

  The dream was a bit confusing as you tried to think back on it. It was just like the ones when you were younger, so you shrugged it as just another fantasy. A wish of what you wanted in the future or desired to have. After all, there was no way something like that could actually happen.

 

  You took a deep breath, and decided to assess your situation. The last thing you remembered was being caught by Papyrus after you were shot. The thought of that made you look down at yourself in a soft curiosity. Your side wasn’t in pain, and there was no sign of the injury. In fact you noticed you also had a fresh set of clothes on. You weren’t sure how to feel about being changed by strangers, but decided to leave it for the time being. You were at least glad that a few days ago had been your monthly bathing day.

 

  You now wore a pair of grey sweatpants, that were slightly short, and a light blue shirt. You slowly stood up, and felt a smile tug at your lips at the way the shirt fell off one of your shoulders. You were much too skinny for a shirt this size, but it made you feel strangely comforted. Your trench coat and bandanna were nowhere to be seen, and it made you feel slightly exposed.

 

  ‘Maybe this is why I haven’t freaked out yet?’ You thought to yourself with a small snort before jumping in surprise at the sight of the door opening. A mop of brown, hair peeked past the door, and you watched Frisk look to the bed before meeting your eyes. Their face brightened in happiness, and they raced into the room. In their hands was a yellow potted flower, which they balanced in their arms to sign at you.

 

_ “You're finally awake! We were all really worried. I’m glad to see that you're okay!”  _ The young ambassador signed rapidly, seeming to bounce in place in their excitement. The absolute happiness was contagious, and you felt a soft smile filter across your own face.

 

_ “Yeah, thank you for checking up on me. However, I have quite a few questions.” _ You put emphasis on the questions part, and sent a particular glance at the skeletal apparition who decided to manifest the moment Frisk came in.

 

  “Yeah! Well you aren’t the only one with questions! Like for starters why the fuck did you think jumping off a roof was a good idea?!” You blinked in confusion, and partly disbelief at the flower that was now hissing in your face. The flower had a fuzzy face, and was moving their leaves like arms. You wondered if Frisk told him, and how many people knew.

 

_ “Okay now I have even more questions...but first off you are a really cool um flower monster? How do you make your face change like that?” _ You signed the last part in a question, not really sure what the flower was, but intrigued by it all the same. This day was just full of whacky surprises, so might as well take it in stride. You could always freak about it all later. Frisk seemed elated by your response, and the flower sputtered in response.

 

_ “Flowey language! Follow me. Everyone is downstairs and i’m sure they will be happy to see you awake. Then we can all get our questions answered.” _ You could see why this near teen was an ambassador, as they spoke with an air of authority and gentleness. Not to mention they knew what to say in order to intrigue you enough to listen.

 

  You cautiously followed the child out of the room, and found your gaze looking all around you. You were in a pretty long hallway, with many doors on either side. The room you exited was at the end, and had four other doors along the same stretch of wall. The other side had only three doors and both sides led to a large staircase.

 

_ “I landed in a freak’in mansion.”  _ You signed to yourself out of habit, and heard Gaster chuckle in amusement behind you.

 

_ “I apologize dear. I understand you must be confused, and nervous. But I assure you that you are perfectly safe here, and your questions will be answered. We can talk afterwards if you would like.” _ You smiled gratefully at the skeleton, nodding softly in response. Gaster’s presence and reassurance relaxed you. Your kind hearted nature allowed you to keep an open mind to the situation, but knowing Dings was here for you was what really put you at ease. Besides, monsters had never hurt you.

 

  You followed Frisk down the winding staircase, and into a beautifully furnished living room. Pictures of the child with an assortment of different monsters lined the walls. There was a long, red couch and many smaller chairs and beanbags scattered around the room. A large t.v sat adjacent of the couch, and knick knacks lined another hallway.

 

  You let Frisk lead you through the hallway, and could clearly hear loud voices and banging. The ambassador pushed the door open, and you froze and the utter chaos before you.

 

  “LET THE FLAMES OF PASSION INSPIRE YOU PAPYRUS!”

 

  “WOWIE! THEY ARE REALLY HIGH THIS TIME! WHERE IS MY GLITTER?”

 

  “NO! I TOLD YOU TWO THAT IS NOT HOW YOU COOK.”

 

  “aw Tori. you may not want to fire them up.”

 

   “BROTHER YOUR PUNS ARE AWFUL!”

 

  “U-Undyne, maybe you s-should let Lady Toriel c-cook the dinner.”

 

  You watched the strange assortment of monsters scream at each other. The oven was lit up in flames next to the fish, and goat monster. The yellow dinosaur was pulling at the fish as the goat tried to put out the flames. Meanwhile the two skeletons were bantering back and forth. The smaller skeleton sat on a chair making puns, and the taller skeleton was waving around a container of glitter as he yelled at the smaller.

 

  “I found the recipe Tori.” And now a larger goat monster peeked up from behind the far counter with a piece of paper in his grasp. Toriel had just gotten the fire put out, and smiled warmly at the other.

 

  “Ah, thank you Asgore. This is exactly what I needed.”

 

  “Aw fine Alphys. But next time that punk and I will cook!”

 

  “Ugh! You are all disgusting!” Flowey shouted with a glare, and every single eye turned toward your direction. You raised an eyebrow as it seemed it was everyone else's turn to freeze. The stares made you shift uncomfortably, and you gave a small smile.

 

_ “Please, don’t let me interrupt this heated debate.” _ You signed with a mischievous twinkle in your gaze, and that seemed to break the spell. Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, and the smaller skeleton laughed at your joke while the rest of the monsters seemed mildly displeased.

 

  “BROTHER LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE! YOU CORRUPTED THE HUMAN WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!” Papyrus yelled at the smaller skeleton before turning to you with a bright smile. “FEAR NOT HUMAN. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HEAL YOU WITH THE GREATEST OF GESTURES. A HUG!” Before you could even respond, boney arms wrapped around you, and your feet left the ground.

 

  “careful paps. you can be very breathtaking.” The smaller skeleton piped up with his hands casually placed in his blue hoodie. You nodded in response to his statement, feeling all the breath leave your body.

 

  “AH! I APOLOGIZE HUMAN. I FORGET SOMETIMES HOW FRAGILE YOUR BODIES ARE. AND DON’T THINK I MISSED THAT HORRIBLE PUN SANS!” You sighed a little once you were put back on your feet. You poked the tall skeleton to get his attention, and smiled up at him.

 

_ “Thank you for carrying me back there. And you didn’t get hurt at all did you? Were you able to get the blood off your bones?”  _ You asked Papyrus, having been worried about the monster since you had first woken up.

 

  “Seriously? That is the first question you ask. That is gross and unsettling. Did you hit your head or something?” Flowey questioned with an unimpressed look on his face before he hissed at Frisk for flicking his petals.

 

  “NYEH! DO NOT FRET HUMAN. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS IN PEAK CONDITION. I SHOULD BE THANKING YOU FOR YOUR HEROISM.” Papyrus looked at you with a soft fondness, and you flushed lightly at the praise. He even went as far as to pat your head.

 

  “Yeah punk! You are a hero to us, and even more so since you rescued this numbskull.” Undyne shouted as the fish monster pulled the skeleton toward her and noogied him.

 

  “Child, you have saved many monsters, and on behalf of monsterkind I wish to personally thank you.” Asgore spoke with a kind smile on his face, and you looked up at at the towering monster with a small smile. All the praise was making you uncomfortable as you shifted in place.

 

  “Now now. Let us leave our guest alone. I know we all have questions, but let’s wait till after dinner.” Toriel spoke calmly, and you watched everyone murmur their agreements. You took a seat at the large table, and found yourself sitting next to Sans. The shorter skeleton had been watching you since you walked through the door, but what caught your attention was how your Soul was reacting to him.

 

  “heya kiddo. first time meeting a human ghost. wanted to thank you personally for saving my bro, no bones about it. anyway names sans. sans the skeleton.” He held his hand out to for a handshake, and you were struck by a sense of dejavu. It only lasted for a moment, but it caught you off guard, and you gazed at the other intensely. You didn’t see anything bad in his eyes, and took took his hand firmly in yours.

 

_   PFFFFFFFT! _

 

  The sound of the whoopie cushion echoed in the room, and you had a second to connect the dots on why it had been so silent when he introduced himself. Everyone busted up laughing and you smiled good naturedly at the joke. “ahh. the ol whoopie cushion in the hand trick.” Sans chuckled as he leaned back on the chair he was sitting on.

 

_ “Yeah. Yeah. It’s always funny.” _ You signed back with your tongue stuck out at him. Although you paused at the strange look he was giving you. You were about to question him about it, but paused as everyone began to sit. You guessed that meant dinner was ready, and decided to watch everyone.

 

  Papyrus decided to take the other seat next to you, and Undyne sat across the table. Alphys sat down next to her, and Asgore took a seat at the head of the table. Frisk sat between Sans and Asgore, and Toriel took that time to come in with the food. After she set the table, and sat across from Frisk and next to Asgore and Undyne.

 

  Everyone moved perfectly in synch with each other,helping those next to them reach things, and conversing easily. You watched the exchanges quietly, as the sense of a family like warmth filled your heart. You blinked when your plate was suddenly filled to the rim with a little bit of everything. You could see the looks everyone was giving you, and knew they all had a hand in this plan.

 

  You rolled your eyes, taking a grape from your plate, and popping it into your mouth. The sweetness of the small fruit surprised you, but also the fact that this was human food. You hummed happily, realizing how hungry you actually were, and picked up a handful of mashed potatoes. You shoved the food into your mouth, slurping the creamy substance with gusto.

 

  You don’t even remember when the last time you had such a meal was, let alone fresh food. You had just stuffed a shred of chicken you ripped apart when you noticed the stares of the others. It seemed to kick start your fight or flight response, and you shrunk in on yourself. Manners weren’t something you used, and it had gotten you in trouble in the past.

 

  ‘Did I just screw this up?’ You thought but paused at the sight of Sans grabbing a handful of  the mashed potatoes, and following your example with a wide grin.

 

  “huh, spud here had an ex-creamly good idea.” Sans shrugged his shoulders, and everyone laughed as most of them began to eat with their hands to. It looked like Toriel was the only on to use silverware, but really only on the more messy food choices. You shot the small skeleton a grateful smile, and he winked at you in response.

 

  The rest of the meal passed by without incident, and you were able to sit back and listen to the others banter back and forth. Everyone seemed as close as family, and it made a smile stain your face for the entire meal. The presence of love  **filled you with kindness.**

 

  You followed behind everyone as you all filed into the living room from before. You smiled as you found yourself sitting between Frisk and Sans. The child still carried Flowey with them, and you waved at the plant when you caught them staring.

 

  “I understand you must have many questions, and so do we.” Asgore stated suddenly, and the atmosphere stilled with his words.

 

  “Ah sweetie. Perhaps we should start with introductions first.” Toriel spoke calmly, but it sounded more like a statement than a question. You shyly raised a hand in order to draw attention of everyone.

 

_ “That isn’t necessary. I figured out everyone's names through the conversations earlier. Also your majesty, I really only have one pressing question to ask.”  _ You explained calmly, fiddling with the hem of your shirt at the way everyone was looking at you.

 

  “U-Uhm...y-you really only h-h-have one q-question?” Alphys asked what was on everyone's mind with stuttering uncertainty.

 

_ “Yes. I already got answers to the few I was most worried about. I learned Papyrus and Frisk were okay. That everyone here was still kind to me, after knowing who I am, proved I can trust you all to an extent. And since you all weren’t to worried about me when I woke up made it easy to figure out I wasn’t out long. Not to mention that no one had seen you bring me here. Otherwise, word would have gotten out and those terrorist would be after all of us.” _ You signed the response as everyone seemed to soak in your explanation.

 

  “Jeez kid. remind me to never get on your bad side. it would be a grave mistake.” Sans chuckled from the right of you, and you found yourself silently giggling beside him.

 

  “UGH! THAT ONE WAS A BIT OF A STRETCH.” Papyrus groaned with arms crossed over his chest.

 

_ “Papyrus is right Sans. I think that one is gonna haunt him.”  _ You grinned at the way half the room laughed, and the other groaned. But what really made it worth it was the way Sans smiled so genuinely at you. It made your Soul flutter in response. You made a mental note to grill Dings about the strange reactions of your Soul later.

 

_ “But back to the issue. I do have one question, but depending on the answer it could raise more. So, I wish to save it for the moment. It could even be answered during this discussion. I know all of you probably have things you wish to ask.”  _ You offered to the others and immediately you saw Frisk shoot their hand up. The sight made you smile and nodded to them.

 

_ “Uhm. I was wondering what your name was. I know Ghost is just an alias the media created, and it doesn’t really suite you all that well.” _ You blinked with raised eyebrows, caught off guard by the question. You expected to be questioned about Ghost, not yourself. Gaster was the only one who ever called you by your name, so being asked was surprising to say the least.

 

  You nervously chewed on the inside of your cheek as you weighed your options in your head. While part of you knew the less these people knew about you the better, another part was screaming at you that you could trust them with anything. ‘Damn it. Sometimes I think I may be too kind for my own good. I totally blame Gaster for raising me this way’ You thought to yourself before bringing your hands up.

 

_ “I would prefer to leave my identity a secret for the moment, but you may call me Iris for the time being.”  _ You responded with a small twinge of guilt at the sad look passing across the child's face. 

 

  “My child. I’ve seen many children with circumstances much like yours, and they were never quite as cooperative as you.” Toriel spoke softly, trying to find a delicate way to ask her question.

 

_ “Don’t get me wrong, I have quite a few issues. However, I didn’t want my experiences to control how I treated those around me. The world threw a lot of things at me, but I had someone to lead me down the correct path. Now, as much as I appreciate you all wanting to get to know me, we all know they aren’t the questions you really need answered.”  _ You felt the tense atmosphere return, and waited for them to make the first move.

 

  “Ugh! Stop the pointless chatter. You! Your always there when those terrorists attack. So, what the fuck do you know about them.” Flowey shouted with a glare as most of the others shot the flower disapproving glares.

 

  “Language!” Toriel scolded the flower, but you noticed no one was correcting the question directed at you. But you were busy studying the faces of everyone here. You let the emotion leave your face, and your gaze turned perfectly blank.

 

_ “I apologize, but I can’t disclose that information at this time…”  _ You were interrupted by Undyne as she towered over you. She glared down at you with anger in her visible eye, and red hair seeming like fire.

 

  “The hell punk?! You realize we are being dusted! And your not going to tell us who?!” You flinched in response to the screaming, but stood your ground and met her gaze.

 

_ “Yes. I know very well what they are doing. Clearly more than everyone in this room. You all seem to missing a large piece of this puzzle. So, instead of shouting at me, maybe you should ask yourselves why I wouldn’t tell you all.” _ You responded easily, and the signs were firm and quick making then seem angry.

 

  But you weren’t mad at all. You were slowly hinting at what it was you knew, and watching the reactions of the room. You hadn’t expected to have skipped to this portion of your plan, but you were learning quite a bit with this situation. It seemed the monsters in this room were unaware of what you knew, or the best actors you have ever met.

 

  You wanted to tell them. You felt it in your Soul that you should. However, years of living on the street taught you to never trust others lightly. They were strangers to you, and you didn’t have enough information on them to deem them innocent. You knew if you told them that things would change. They would try to act on your words and their mannerisms would change. This could throw everything you worked for in the drain if you didn’t play these cards right.

 

  “Then you may stay here with us Iris.” Toriel spoke happily, breaking the tension as both you and Undyne stared at her in confused disbelief. “You look like a child in need of love, and perhaps you will learn that you can trust us. And don’t worry, the only ones who know your identity are those in the room. And they will NOT tell anyone. Am I clear?” The goat monster further explained as you continued to stare at her.

 

  “Your Majesty….”

 

  “Tori I don’t think....”

 

  “Hush. I have made my decision.” Toriel glared at Asgore and Undyne, daring them to argue further. Soon enough everyone gave their word they would keep your secret, and you smiled gratefully. “Come my child it is getting late. Sans, Iris has the room next to yours. If you wouldn’t mind showing her where everything is.” The goat monster asked with a smile as she grabbed Frisk’s hand, and pulled them off the couch.

 

  “sure thing tori. you can leaf the kid to me.” Sans responded with a lazy wave of his hand, and it reminded you he was there. He had been so quiet up till now, you forgot he was right next to you. Usually people being close put you on guard, but it was as if you were accustomed to his presence.

 

  ‘What have I gotten myself into?’ You thought to yourself, seeing Dings watching you from the corner of the room. Well, you thought he was watching you, but then you noticed his eye lights were actually on the skeleton next to you. Interesting. You blinked curiously, and noticed everyone had vacated the room, leaving you only with the skeleton next to you, and of course Gaster.

 

  “come on. i’ll give you a hand, and show you around.” Sans grinned over at you as he offered his hand out for you to take. You watched him with a curious tilt of your head before slowly taking his hand in yours. There was a strange spark of magic, and your Soul finally stilled for the first time since meeting him. If he noticed the spark, he didn’t make any comment on it, and instead lead you upstairs. 

 

  You listened as he explained the layout of the house to you, catching on that those in the house lived here together. Including another called Mettaton.

 

_ “Thanks for the tour Sans. But i'm actually pretty tired now.”  _ You signed slowly, and your body agreed as a yawn forced it’s way past your lips. He just chuckled in response and lead you back to the room you had used earlier.

 

  “heh guess you really are bone tired. i’ll leaf you alone then.” Sans grinned at your unimpressed look.

  
_ “Yeah. Alright Mister humerus. Go be punny somewhere else.” _ You stuck your tongue out at his laughter, and shut the door behind you before he could make anymore puns. Your life has definitely taken an unexpected twist. It made you wonder what tomorrow was going to bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and a very special thanks to everyone who gave me a kudos and commented on my story. I hope I am meeting all your standards!
> 
> Until next time.


	4. What the Fluff pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: You woke up with your wounds healed, and found yourself in the house of the Queen and King. They have offered you a place to stay, and your Soul is doing strange things. Who is this skeleton monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, today we interrupt this program with part one of some much needed kindness. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

  You woke up before the sun rose in the sky. You always enjoyed watching the sunrise, and the strange occurrences weren’t going to stop you. Carefully sneaking your way downstairs, you paused at the bottom to make sure no one had woken up. Once you determined the silence was remaining, you found your way to the back porch.

 

  The backyard was spacious, with a wide porch. On the right was a fairly large pool, and the left was open grass  with toys littered around. But what caught your eye was the swing hanging down from a large tree almost in the center of the left side. Two sturdy pieces of rope hung from the oak tree, and held a simple wooden seat a few feet off the ground.

 

  You made your way over, the dewy grass on your bare feet sending chills up your spine. The seat was actually pretty comfortable, and you casually swung your legs back and forth. Your eyes were glued to the fading stars above as the colors of light, and sky began to hide their shine. Goosebumps coated your sleeveless arms, but you were enjoying the moment too much to mind. Instead, your mind flashed to a specific point of conversation with Gaster from last night.

 

   _“So, Sans and Papyrus. I’m taking a wild guess and going with sons.” You had been discussing with Gaster about the monsters here. He had been vague, something about how you would learn in time, but did explain they were gentle and kind. You could see the question in his eyes, and shrugged your shoulders. “You looked at them the same way you look at me. That sappy parental love.” You signed with a small smile._

 

_“Yes, you made the correct assumption. So, now I must ask that you wait before you tell them about me.”_ _Dings responded, and you nodded in agreement._

 

_“I planned to keep it on the down low anyway. After all, I am still on the job here. I need to know more about these people before I can ask them for their assistance. Last thing I need is suspicion.” You replied, and noticed that Gaster was relieved, but also downcast. “Hey Dings. Mind telling me some stories about them? What were they like as children?” You asked curiously, and smiled at the way he seemed to immediately brighten._

 

  “knock knock.” The voice right in your ear had you jolting out of your stupor. The surprise made your body jerk out of the swing, and you almost fell backward. But warm boney hands caught you by the shoulders, and chuckling filled your ears. “jeez kid, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” You snorted at the pun, and turned toward the skeleton.

 

   _“Says the one who looks like he were scared out of his skin.”_ You replied easily as a small shiver ran up your spine. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, but the air was still chilly. You heard Sans snort at your pun, and blinked in confusion as a warm weight was placed around your shoulders. Looking down you saw the other had placed his blue hoodie on you. The furred jacket radiated warmth, and you sunk into it.

 

  You noticed the way Sans stared at you, and found yourself flushing faintly under the gaze. You attempted to remove the jacket, in order to hand it back, but he shook his head at you.

 

  “keep it for now kid. you look like you need it more than me. just give it back later. rather you not try to jacket from me.” You silently laughed at the pun, and felt your heart flutter at the kind gesture. You could clearly see this was something he cared about, and made a mental note to be sure to take extremely good care of it.

 

_“Thanks. So, what are you doing up so early Sir puns-a-lot?”_ You asked curiously as you pushed your arms through the sleeves of the blue jacket, and burrowed in the oversized fabric.

 

  “noticed a wandering spirit.” Sans winked at your snort, and you raised an eyebrow at him. “alright. paps woke me up when he couldn’t find you. my bro always wakes up really early, and tends to check on everyone before his morning jog. he didn’t see you in bed, and he asked me since I was the one to last see you.” You listened with a guilty expression in your gaze.

 

   _“Ahh, my apologies. I probably should have left a note of some sorts.”_ You weren’t use to being around others, and it didn’t cross your mind to let anyone know your whereabouts. Now, you were the reason for one worried skeleton, and another prematurely woken. _“Sorry you got woken up about this. Although I have to admit that Papyrus checking on us is extremely cute.”_ You signed with a soft smile as a strange snippet flashed in your mind.

 

   _“Gosh *^ &@!) as much as this is endearing and all, at least knock first.” You spoke to another strange white blob in the middle of a room that you knew was yours, but was unfamiliar. You had a smile on your face, and your chest was light with happiness and love. _

 

  “no biggie kiddo. paps would have woken me up anyway. he knows i’m a lazybones. oh, we should probably head back inside. I bet he is skull-king right about now.” You playfully shoved his shoulder at the double pun, but the both of you were laughing. You both were just entering the kitchen when boney arms lifted you off the ground and into a tight embrace.

 

  “OH HUMAN! I WAS SO WORRIED FOR YOU WHEN I WAS UNABLE TO FIND YOU THIS MORNING. I AM OVERJOYED TO SEE YOU UP THIS EARLY, BUT WISH TO IMPLORE YOU IN THE JOYS OF NOTES!” Papyrus explained with a wide smile, yet seriousness in his tone that made you sheepishly nod.

 

   _“Right. Sorry about that Papyrus. I will be sure to inform someone in some way next time I decide to leave unexpectedly. So, since you are here right now I will inform you that this is a daily occurrence for me. I enjoy watching the sunrise each morning.”_ You were set down in time to sign that to the exuberant skeleton, and noticed he had a new outfit. The shirt had ‘Cool Jog Dude’ written in marker on the front, and you grinned at it.

 

  “OH THAT IS SPLENDID NEWS. IT IS ALWAYS REFRESHING TO WAKE UP EARLY, AND GET A START ON YOUR DAY. I ALSO ENJOY WATCHING THE SUNRISE DURING MY JOG. AS MY NEW FRIEND, YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO JOIN ME.” Papyrus stated happily as you watched Sans take a seat at the table and continue watching you two.

 

  You thought about the offer, and weighed the options in your head. Since you weren’t going to be constantly running around the city for a while you needed something to keep you in shape. That, and you actually really enjoyed these two skeletons company. Knowing the taller considered you a friend already was also really heartwarming. No one other than those in this house knew you were ‘Ghost’ and no one out there knew what you looked like.

 

   _“Actually Papyrus, I would really love to join you on your jogs. If you don’t mind, I would even like to join you tomorrow.”_ You watched as the skeleton processed your words, and his entire face seemed to light up like a kid at Christmas.

 

  “OH HUMAN! I WOULD ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR COMPANY TOMORROW. NO ONE BUT UNDYNE HAS EVER TAKEN ME UP ON MY OFFER BEFORE. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! THANK YOU HUMAN!” You felt your heart melt at the sight of the skeleton bouncing up and down, and his happiness was infectious. You caught movement in the corner of your eye, and noticed Sans.

 

  He was watching you both with wonder in his gaze, and such a soft expression that you burned it into your memory. His eyes met yours, and you smiled softly back at him. A series of emotions seemed to pass through his face, and you noticed a blue tint form on his cheekbones. He reached back, grabbing at air, and you both realized that you still wore his hoodie.

 

  “OH! I MUST ASK UNDYNE TO JOIN! WE CAN MAKE IT A TRAINING EXERCISE. HUMAN! YOU SHOULD TAKE THIS MOMENT TO CHANGE THOSE CLOTHES. SANS HASN’T WASHED THAT JACKET IN A MONTH!” You felt yourself tilt your head at the disgusted look on the taller skeletons face.

 

   _“Huh? Is a month really that bad? I’m used to a dirt bath every half a year or so.”_ Having Dings around had gotten you into the habit of always signing your thoughts, and so the screech and laughter caught you off guard for a moment.

 

  “THAT WAS A TERRIBLE JOKE HUMAN!” Papyrus groaned as Sans laughed from behind you. You felt a stab of shame pinch your chest as you realized they thought you were kidding. You figured it was bound to happen at some point as they didn’t know anything about you, so you brushed it aside. However, your silence wasn’t anticipated and the air tensed as the two skeleton monsters watched you.

 

  You actually felt self-conscious at the way the twin pair of eye lights seemed to look you up and down. It felt like they were catching on that the light brown clinging to your skin wasn’t its natural color, neither was the grainy chestnut of your hair. The sight of you sinking into the fur of the blue hood seemed to snap the brothers out of their inspection. The brothers looked to each other, and then to you with matching twinkles in their eyes.

 

  “hmm, you thinking what i'm thinking paps?”

 

  “NYEHEHEH I BELIEVE I AM BROTHER! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALREADY AHEAD OF YOU!” You were lifted once more off your feet, the action becoming expected now, and carried up the stairs. You tried to sign to the skeleton to put you down, but he wouldn't be able to see you. He brought you to the other side of the top floor, and opened the door to a large bathroom.

 

  To the left was a beautiful shower fit that looked like it could fit numerous people. You gaped at the size of it even as Papyrus set you down a little ways away from it and turned it on. “BEING CLEAN IS GOOD. IT KEEPS HUMANS HEALTHY.” Papyrus grinned happily, and you snorted a bit but got the message.

 

   _“Okay! I surrender I will take a shower.”_ You silently giggled at the way Papyrus beamed at you.

 

  “NYEHEH! THEN I WILL WAIT FOR YOU TO FINISH.” The skeleton responded happily, turning to walk out the door.

 

  Your eyes widened, and you quickly grabbed his hand before he could leave. You took off Sans jacket, and put it in the brothers hands.

 

   _“Could you please return this to your brother? And tell him thank you for lending it to me.”_ You signed with a soft smile on your face, as Papyrus seemed to watch you with a contemplative look in his eyes. He then seemed to come to a conclusion as he smiled and pat your head.

 

  “NO WORRIES HUMAN. I WILL DO BETTER AND WASH THE FILTH FROM IT FIRST!” Papyrus grinned before he left you behind in the spacious bathroom. You smiled a little, shaking your head a bit before stripped the clothes from your body. You held a hand, testing out the water, and slowly stepped into the steady fall.

 

  It was warm and a bit strange, but also heavenly. You felt your eyes shut, and a sigh escape past your lips. The dirt caked on your body grew heavy from the spray, and rolled off your skin. Your hair was a heavy weight behind you.

 

  You don’t know how long you were in the shower scrubbing away the dirt, but you felt like a new person when you stepped out. You found a towel, and new change of clothes, waiting for you just inside the bathroom, in a wadded bundle. As if whoever brought them just shoved them through the door. You grabbed the items, drying yourself off.

 

  Curiously, you walked over to the mirror to examine yourself. (E/c) eyes stared at your reflection in wonder as your pale skin glistened back. You rubbed the towel over your (h/c) hair, and found yourself grinning as you were reminded of your original hair color. You finished drying off, and pulled the clothes out of the ball they were in. You blinked curiously at one particular item, but just chuckled a little, and set it to the side.

 

  Your eyes trailed over the different scars across your exposed flesh. They were all pale from years of healing, but different in make and size. They were the reason you were alone. Each wound had been a drain on your trust in others. They were placed perfectly to hide behind clothing.

 

  You put on the new set of clothes, finding the pair of blue jeans to have fit you better than the previous sweats. The bra had been tricky to pull on as you were used to just wrapping your breasts. You weren’t too fond of the bright yellow t-shirt, but figured you shouldn’t be picky with the situation you were in. Pulling your hair into a braid, you felt impressed with how you looked.

 

  You could see definite improvements, and felt a bit embarrassed at the comparison of how you had looked before. You made a mental note to clean the bed you were using. Your eyes glanced over to the final article you had set aside earlier. You held up the clean, blue jacket with a smile.

 

  Walking out of the bathroom, you found yourself engulfed in silence. You shrugged your shoulders, smiling a little as the oversized blue hood fell from your head. You made your way downstairs, and to the only place you heard sounds coming from. Coming into the kitchen, you found the skeleton brothers, Frisk, and Flowey.

 

  Papyrus looked was he was cooking up some food, and having Frisk helping him out. Sans was sitting at the table, and annoying Flowey with puns. They looked up when the door shut behind you, and you gave a shy wave in response.

 

  “HUMAN! I SEE YOU HAVE FINISHED YOUR SHOWER. YOU LOOK VERY NICE. EVERYONE TOLD ME TO SEND THEIR FAREWELLS AS THEY ALL HAD IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO TODAY.” The taller skeleton announced, and you smiled a little as he kept close to the food instead of a hug like you expected. Of course that didn’t stop Frisk from bolting over to you, and wrapping their arms around your waist.

 

   _“Hey. There's my little character. I was wondering when I would see you again.”_ You grinned at the nickname your mind supplied as you tousled their hair. Although, the name seemed to have some undesirable effects on the people around you. The child in your arms stiffened their shoulders, and you looked down curiously.

 

  “Ow! Damn it smiley trash bag let go!” Flowey shouted as you quickly looked up to see Sans had gripped onto a vine coming out from the plants pot. You looked at the way the orb lights in the skeletons sockets had gone out, and frowned at the way Frisk was shaking in your grasp.

 

  “BROTHER?” Papyrus questioned with worry in his eye sockets, and that seemed to make something deep in your chest twinge painfully. Frisk ran over to the taller skeleton, and stopped him from going to his brother. You couldn’t sign to anyone, since they were all staring at the way Sans was gripping harshly onto Flowey. His left eye socket was flaring blue with magic, and you were worried about him. So, you swallowed uncomfortably, and took a small breath.

 

  “S...Sa...ns…” Your voice was soft, the syllables broken at the pain in your throat that speaking brought. You pulled his hoodie off of yourself, walking over to him, and gently laying it over his shoulders. “i….iris...you...stop...Sans.” That seemed to snap him out of whatever illusion he was stuck in.

 

  He let go of the vine, that Flowey immediately pulled back, and the situation seemed to calm down slightly. Of course, now no one was moving or saying anything. Not to mention you were confused on what just happened. Gracefully, your body decided to break the tension as it forced pained coughs past your lips in retribution for the sudden use of your damaged vocal cords.

 

  “shit kid. you alright?” Sans asked you in worry as he gripped your shoulders. You tried to wave him off, but he had already sat you down in the spot he vacated. You felt a pull on your jeans, and looked down to see Frisk offering you a glass of water. You smiled gratefully, and slowly sipped the soothing liquid.

 

  “HUMAN! I DID NOT REALIZE YOU COULD SPEAK. YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL VOICE.” You thanked every deity out there for the gift that was Papyrus. You weren’t good at dealing with people worried about you, and the tall skeleton just provided the perfect distraction. His words even seemed to ease the mood as Frisk took Flowey in their arms.

 

   _“Thanks Papyrus. And yes I can speak. However, it’s not really recommended that I do. My vocal cords got damaged a long time ago, so it can be painful to use them unless I take the time to slowly warm up to it.”_ You explained to them in sign after you had finished the water.

 

  “didn’t you ever try to get them fixed? or are they irreparable?” Sans asked, and you could only see genuine curiosity in his orbs as he took the seat next to you. You noticed Papyrus dragging Frisk back over to the food they were cooking, but also knew they were listening.

 

   _“The doctor talked about some sort of surgery, but that is would be very pricey. My foster parents didn’t have the money, nor did they care to spend it on me.”_ You responded with a shrug of your shoulders. It had stopped bothering you a long time ago. You could see the gears turning in Sans head, and smiled a little.

 

  The contemplative look on the skeleton, who seemed lazy, was interesting. It suited the other, and you locked it into your memory. It reminded you of one of the stories Gaster had told you. He had mentioned that Sans took a lot after him, and you could see signs of Dings in the shorter skeleton.

 

  “BROTHER! HUMAN! THE LUNCH IS READY FOR CONSUMPTION!” Papyrus shouted with a wide smile. You grinned back at the joyful skeleton and you actually felt pretty hungry. However, you weren’t prepared for the plate of pasta to be set down in front of you. The idea of spaghetti didn’t bother you, but the mountain of it did.

 

  “nice job bro. this went pasta my expectations.” You grinned along with Sans and Frisk as the taller skeleton groaned in response.

 

  “BROTHER PLEASE DON’T RUIN MY FRIENDSHIP BREAKFAST WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS.” Papyrus glared at his brother, but there was no heat in his gaze.

 

  “ _Yeah Sans. You should always strive to meat your brothers expectations.”_ You grinned at the resulting laughter and groan at your response.

 

  “NOOO! HUMAN DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM.” You missed the pun from Frisk, but judging by the betrayed look the taller skeleton had you assumed it was a good one. You stuck the fork in the mass of spaghetti, and was amazed at how good it was. You giggled silently at the fizzy way the magical food disappeared, and tried to stab a meatball.

 

  Emphasis on tried. You weren’t very good at using this for thing yet, and your action flung the saucy piece of food through the air. You watched in silent horror as the projectile rammed it's way straight into Flowey’s face. Everyone at the table was completely silent as the food slowly slid down the plants petals, and yellow was now stained red.

 

   _“...please don’t get saucy with me.”_ You will always question why you had thought that had been a better response then an apology, but you will never regret it. The magical laughter of the other three will be engraved into your mind forever, and so would their reactions as Flowey used his vines to flip their plates in their faces.

 

  “NOO, MY SPAGHETTI!”

 

  “don’t ya mean noodle bro?”

 

  “YES FRISK! THAT ONE WAS PRETTY BAD EVEN FOR HIM.”

 

  You were still silent, confused as to why the plant monster had spared you of all people. Although, Flowey was laughing now too, and you smiled softly at him. Something about the way he was laughing right now just seemed genuine.

 

  “Don’t think I forgot about you, silver!” You only had a second to enjoy the little nickname before your plate was dumped over your head. Noodles ran down your face and neck, but you laughed anyway. That is until a noodle smacked your cheek. You looked over and saw Sans trying to play innocent as he pulled spaghetti off his skull.

 

  “ _FOOD FIGHT.”_ You signed at Frisk, as the both of you threw handfuls of pasta at Sans. Of course, you felt your jaw drop when he teleported a few feet away, easily dodging. You glared at the corner of the room where Gaster was chuckling at your expression. Your distraction cost you a glob of sauce to the back of your head. You turned and laughed as you noticed it had been Papyrus.

 

  “THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DEFEND HIS LAZYBONES BROTHER FROM TREACHERY!” Papyrus stated with a grin, and you knew the game was on. Thankfully, this skeleton couldn’t teleport, or chosen not to, and you were able to land some hits.

 

  Pasta, sauce, and meat was flying everywhere as the teams dissolved, and it became a free for all. Although Flowey was still mostly helping Frisk, the plant would sometimes aid you. You zeroed in on Sans when he teleported away from one of his brothers attacks, and threw the wad of food at him. It struck in in the back of the skull, and you cheered with fists pumped up in victory.

 

  You felt a chill crawl up your spine when you saw his eye glow blue once more, and searched for help. Frisk, Flowey, and Papyrus had paused to stare at the space above you. You slowly looked upward, and saw a mass of spaghetti swirling above your head.

 

   _“uhh...mercy?”_ You signed with a pleading smile as Flowey started to chant in the background.

 

  “Do it trashbag!” You sent a glare toward the plant, but quickly looked back to Sans. He was watching you with an amused grin on his face, left hand glowing blue.

 

  “looks like we have an impastable decision.” Sans chuckled just in time for the kitchen door to open.

 

  “WHAT IN ANGELS NAME HAPPENED HERE?!” Toriel yelled in shocked anger at the sight of her kitchen and its occupants. It looked like a massacre thanks to the red sauce, and some of it had even made it to the ceiling at some point. Everyone froze at her shout, but this also distracted the culprits.

 

  You began to flail at the sudden weight of all the spaghetti being dropped on your head. This made your feet slip on the sauce below you, and you fell into the pile of spaghetti with an echoing _Slap!_

 

  “My child! Are you alright?” Toriel called out in worry as you slowly sat up. You looked back at the print of your body you left behind, and began laughing. Spaghetti fell from you face and head as you waved off the goats concern.

 

   _“Looks like we got caught red handed.”_ You signed as the others laughed in response to your pun. Toriel only snorted with a shake of her head.

 

  “Alright. Children go upstairs and get cleaned up. The rest of you will clean up this kitchen!” Toriel stared pointedly at the skeletons as she helped Frisk make their way out of the kitchen. You also made to stand, but the mass dropped on you left sauce all around. You soon found yourself slipping once more before being caught by blue magic tugging on your Soul. You were placed down next to Frisk and Toriel, and quickly looked back at the skeletons.

 

   _“I should help clean up.”_ You signed with a little frown on your face as Sans shook his head.

 

  “it’s fine kid. paps can clean up, and i’ll keep an eye socket on him.” Sans waved you off, spotting his jacket under the table where it had survived the battle.

 

  “MY BROTHER IS CORRECT HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SKILLED AT CLEANING.” Papyrus seemed to ignore or not hear Sans pun. You smiled at them and held your hands up in surrender.

  
   _“Alright. I see how it is. Thanks guys. I think this has been the most fun i’ve had ever. I’m glad there are still people that are truly kind.”_ You smiled, genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. Your chest felt lighter, and you just had a sense of ‘better’. You turned, heading out the kitchen to get another shower. You didn’t notice the way the monsters and Frisk watched you with relieved, and happy smiles. You didn’t know how much weight your statement actually held. You were unaware as the monsters watched your HP jump from 7 to 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may see a decrease in my updates to this story for a while. Life has been picking up, and dragging me around a lot. I will try to keep the chapters coming to once a week, but no guarantees.
> 
> Once again, comment below if you find any mistakes I may have missed.
> 
> Until next time!


	5. What the Fluff pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I finished this Chapter faster than expected. But real quick I wanted to give a shout out to those who have commented, and gave kudos It makes me really happy to see you appreciate this work.
> 
> Specific thanks to melodyrider, and Danyell for their comments. They made me really excited to work on this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  After showering for a second time that day, Toriel had caught you exiting your room. You had changed into another pair of jeans, and a long sleeved violet shirt. When you came out of your room, with the dirty sheets of your borrowed bed, Toriel caught you by the shoulder.

 

  “Ahh my child. I was hoping that you would join me on a little shopping trip. It seems as if the others are busy, and I would appreciate the company.” You looked down at the sheets in your arms, and up to the queen’s hopeful face. You owed this lady quite a bit, and figured the sheets could wait a moment. You set them down beside the door before shutting it behind you.

 

  “ _ Sure Lady Toriel. I would be honored to join you.”  _ You responded with a gentle smile at the way she glowed at your response. You needed to know more about these household members, and saw this as a good opportunity. Toriel, you found, lived up to the ‘mother’ term perfectly. She forced you to brush out the knots in your hair while she looked for some shoes for you to wear. Then she ended up doing your hair when it wasn’t brushed through enough.

 

  After that ordeal, the two of you finally left the house. You looked around curiously at everything, awed at the sights around. You were in the middle of the city, where you rarely ventured. The only times you came close were the times you were bringing injured monsters to Grillby’s.

 

  You became like a distracted child, wandering around to different buildings in order to take a peek inside. Monsters and humans conversed with each other peacefully, and you smiled at it all. This is what everyone here was striving for, and what the world could be once they finally saw that monsters were equals. Once you finished your plans and able to bring things to light.

 

  “Ahh, over here my child. This store is our first stop.” Toriel took hold of your hand in hers, and led you into a small clothing store. “I hope you don’t mind, but I wanted to get a few things for you.” Toriel smiled, and you flushed under her gaze. Although you never explained your living situation, the others had put two and two together.

 

_ “But, I don’t have anyway to pay you back.”  _ You frowned with your gaze stuck to the floor below you. You felt soft fur on your face as it was guided gently upward.

 

  “My child. Your happiness is all the payment I need. But if you must, there is a favor I would ask of you.” Toriel spoke gently, kneeling down so she was eye level with you. “I ask that if you ever find yourself in need, that you would come to one of us. It doesn’t have to be now, but when you are ready.” You felt your eyes water a little, but held the tears back. You haven’t cried for a long time, and didn’t want to start now.

 

_ “Thank you...Toriel. I promise that one day I will do as you request.” _ You told her with a soft smile as she pulled you in for a hug. You melted into the warm embrace, for once fully relaxed. Toriel squeezed you just a bit tighter as she watched your Hope climb to 14.

 

  “Now. How about we go find those clothes.” You nodded your head, a smile planted on your face, as the two of you walked around the store. You ended up buying three different casual outfits, some pajamas, and a pair of silver sneakers. However, the best part came when you found a new, black trench coat and silver bandanna. The trench coat even had a hood like your old one. 

 

  The two of you walked out of the store with smiles. You were listening to Toriel question what to cook for dinner tonight when the sound of her phone cut her off. You smiled, waving off the apologetic look sent to you, and waited for the goat monster to take the call.

 

  “Hello, this is Toriel speaking. Oh hello dear. Yes, i’m out with our new friend at the moment. Is something the matter? Asgore get to the point. Oh, that is troubling. Yes, but I did need to take some items to Dr. Alphys. You’re right. I’ll be there soon.” You looked at the other with worry swirling in your eyes. She placed the phone back in her bag, and turned to you with an apologetic smile.

 

  “I’m sorry my child. There has been a mild disturbance at the meeting my husband is in. He has requested my assistance. So, I must ask a favor of you. I have a package for Dr. Alphys here, and it needs to be delivered to her. Would you mind giving this to her for me?” Toriel asked you softly as she pulled a wrapped package from her bag. You immediately nodded your head in response.

 

  “Ahh, thank you so much my child. And don’t worry about those shopping bags, I will take care of those.” Toriel seemed relieved with your answer, and carefully handed the package to you. You were a bit surprised that the small package barely had any weight to it. You wondered what was inside, but decided to let the curiosity go for now.

 

  “Now, Dr. Alphys should currently be with Undyne at her work. It’s a gym not too far from here called ‘Gates Lift’. I’ll send a message to both of them that you are coming.” You nodded your head in response to the instructions, already knowing of the place she spoke of. It was close to Grillby’s.

 

_ “Okay. I know where that is. I’ll give this to Dr. Alphys. You should get going to help his majesty.”  _ You explained with a smile. The thought of doing this task for Toriel  **fills you with determination.**

 

  “Alright. Be safe my child.” You blushed heavily as Toriel kissed your forehead, and it took you a moment to regain composure as the Queen took off. ‘Right. To the gym.’ You thought to yourself with a nod. You made your way through the city, humming random songs to yourself, and memorized everything around you. 

 

  It didn’t take you long to reach your destination. You had fun jumping around rooftops again after so long, and ended up shortening the trip by a few minutes. You stepped neatly through the sliding glass doors, and smiled as the receptionist greeted you. The gym was fairly large, and the front entrance opened up to a room filled with treadmills and weights.

 

  You noticed a few other doors scattered around the place, probably leading to different section, and went over to the receptionist. She was a perky human female, probably in her 20s like you, and you waved to get her attention.

 

_ “Do you know where I could find Dr. Alphys, or perhaps Undyne?” _ You questioned the female politely, and felt the smile falter when she just looked at you confused.

 

  “Oh man! I’m sorry. I don’t know any sign language! Um, but I know someone who does. My co-worker Undyne can help you! She’s really great with all the monsters that come in who can’t speak.” The brunette babbled cheerily to you, and your grin brightened at Undyne’s name. “Just step through that door on the right. She’s in there training some of the customers on martial arts.” You smiled, giving her a thumbs up in response.

 

  You headed over to the door she pointed out, and began wondering if you were dreaming. It was like you had stepped into a whole new world here. Humans and monsters were getting along peacefully, and yet the news only covered crime and slander. Does the public even know about all this? You opened up the door, and entered the room with a grimace.

 

  The atmosphere was thick with tension, and you spotted the reason pretty quickly. Undyne was squared up with a bulking male human on top of a blue mat. The red haired female was being held back by Alphys while a number of humans held back the large male.

 

  “And i’m telling you that you cheated! No way a filthy monster could beat me. You must have used magic!” The enraged man bellowed as the fish monster growled at him.

 

  “What was that? I won fair and square! If you can’t handle being weak than get out of here before I make you.” Undyne shouted, as Alphys pulled her back a bit more.

 

  “C-come on b-babe. I-It isn't w-worth it.” Alphys soothed her her girlfriend, and slowly let go once the other calmed down a bit. However, you noticed the man was angrier, and the humans holding him back were growing weaker.

 

  “Damn you! Your just making fun of me ain’t ya. I’ll show ya.” The man hollered, throwing the humans off of him, and lunging.

 

  “ALPHYS!” Undyne screamed, seeing the male had gone after the yellow dinosaur instead of her. The blue fish monster grabbed onto her girlfriend, placing herself between the two, and expecting pain. But the pain never came. The man's hand was inches away from the two monsters.

 

  You had a tight grip on the bulking man's wrist, cold anger in in your eyes as you pushed him away. You were pissed that someone would dare try to harm these two in your presence. The man growled in rage, running at you, and you smiled.

 

  Things were going in slow motion for you. The man's was charging at you. Three feet. Two feet. His fist was aimed at your face. You easily sidestepped the poor attack, grabbing onto his arm, and using his momentum to throw him over your shoulder. You smashed him into the mat, twisting his arm harshly behind his back, and pressing your knee against his neck.

 

  Everyone in the building knew you had him pinned, and you pressed down until he was struggling to breath. After a moment of staring him down, you let him up, and brushed yourself off. Security had finally shown up, you believe it was one of the other humans, and he was soon taken away.

 

  “Holy shit punk! That was awesome!” Undyne grabbed you by the back of the shirt, and pulled you into a one armed hug. “Thanks for that. You really helped us out of a tight jam.” The fish finally let you go, and you sheepishly shrugged in response.

 

  “T-Thank you I-Iris.” Alphys smiled at you, and it reminded you of the reason you came in the first place. You ran back toward the door, where you had dropped dropped the package, and brought it back over to Alphys. “O-Oh this i-is…” Alphys stuttered softly before Undyne cut her off.

 

  “Hey punk! Alph and I were going to get some grub, and your coming with. Think of it as a thank you. Just give me a minute to change and clock out.” Undyne grinned at them with a wave before jogging out the door. You raised an eyebrow at that, and turned to Alphys with a frown.

 

_ “This wasn’t supposed to be a date or anything right? I don’t want to intrude.”  _ You told Alphys who blushed in response.

 

  “N-No! It’s a-alright. We want y-you to join us.” The other responded quickly but sincerely enough that you were convinced. “O-Oh. A-And this is f-for you.” Alphys dug around in her purse before pulling out a silver phone. You felt your eyes widen as the device was handed to you.

 

_ “W-What? I don’t...why?”  _ You were shocked at the gift in your hands, holding it in front of you like it was going to explode.

 

  “S-Sans asked me t-to have it made for you. I-In case you ever s-stepped out again. Or something l-like that.” Alphys explained, and you felt your Soul hum in response as you gripped your chest. This had to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for you.

 

_ “How did you even get this so fast. It happened earlier today. It must have cost a fortune!”  _ You signed rapidly, hands a bit shaky as you kept looking at the phone in your lap.

 

  “It w-w-was nothing. They a-arent hard to make, and m - monster phones work s-so much better than humans….”

 

_ “Holy shit you made this! That is awesome. I can’t even imagine how long it took. Thank you Dr. Alphys. And I plan to thank Sans too.”  _ You flipped the phone on, watching the screen light up. It looked like it was already programmed with the basics, and you opened up the contacts to see everyone already in there. You began changing everyone's names to nicknames as you half listened to Alphys explain the phone.

 

You: Thank you so much for the phone. I don’t know how i’ll ever repay you.

 

  Sir Puns-a-lot: don’t sweat it. it was no skin off my bones.

 

You rolled your eyes at the pun, but found yourself smiling anyways.

 

  You: Good thing since you didn’t have any to spare.

 

  “Alright! Who’s ready for some chow?!” Undyne grinned as she came back into the room in some more casual clothing. She wore some grey pants, and a black tank top. The three of you exited the gym, and you trailed slightly behind the other two.

 

  You soon found yourself in a quaint little bakery, and looked around curiously. You followed the two monsters to a booth, sitting down across from them. You were a bit suspicious at the way they were casting glances at you, but shrugged it off.

 

  “hohoho. Hello again dearies. It seems you brought someone new. Your a cute little snack.” The voice was higher pitched, yet not in a grating way. You turned to the speaker, and found yourself staring at a large spider monster. “Nice to meet you dearie. Welcome to Muffet’s Bakery. I’m Muffet.” You continued to stare at the hostess with awe in your gaze.

 

_ “...so pretty…” _ You unconsciously signed your thoughts again and quickly looked away when the others began laughing at you.  _ “ahh, i’m sorry. I hope I didn’t offend. Sorry.” _ You signed while staring at the table top.

 

  “hohoho dearie i’m flattered. Your the first human to have such a positive reaction to me. It’s quite refreshing.” Muffet chimed as one of her arms pat your head.

 

  “Glad you like her punk. Figured you would be a good influence on the place. Anyway, can you get Alph and I the usual?” Undyne spoke with a grin. You ended up ordering the Spider Cider, and some donuts.

 

_ “So how long have you two been together?” _ You asked the monsters with a small smile. The two of them seemed to expect your question, and looked at each other warmly.

 

  “W-well we actually liked e-each other for some time.” Alphys explained with a faint red blush staining her scales.

 

  “But we’ve been Soul bonded for a couple years now. We found out we were soulmates a little bit before the barrier fell.” Undyne explained simply, and it left you with more questions than answers.

 

_ “I know about Souls and bonding, but what do you mean about soulmates?” _ You asked curiously with a tilt of your head. Gaster had been able to teach you about Souls and Soul bonds, but the last one was new to you. Muffet took that opportunity to drop off your food and drinks.

 

  “W-wait. Where did y-you learn about Souls? I-I thought humans d-didn’t know about t-them.” Alphys stammered with wide eyes as you shrugged.

 

_ “A monster taught me.” _ You responded vaguely with a smile. You didn’t want to lie to them, but also held back the full truth. They seemed to accept your answer and assumed it was someone from after the barrier fell.

 

  “Well, a soulmate is someone who holds a mirror of your Soul. They are the only one who can make your Soul sing.” Undyne explained in a rudimentary way that made sense, but you still needed more than that.

 

  “You see our Souls have a perfect match in the world. For example only one person has a Soul that is almost identical to yours. Of course there are a few differences since our Souls are the culmination of our entire beings. When soulmates are close to each other, their Soul can communicate by what we call ‘singing’.” Alphys explained, and you were surprised that she didn’t stutter a single time.

 

  “Yeah! It’s fucking amazing. It’s like my Soul calls out to her. Pulling me toward her. It’s kinda hard to explain. Kinda tingly.” Undyne grinned as your eyes fogged in thought.

 

_ “Like your Soul vibrates at different intensities, in a tune that makes you feel whole. And only stills when it feels it other half through some sort of physical contact.”  _ You didn’t realize you were signing the words as you placed a hand over your chest. You startled at the slam on the table, and looked up to both monsters leaning over the table and closer to you.

 

  “Holy shit punk! You have a soulmate! And you even know who it is! Tell us who is it? Is it a monster?” 

 

  “Oh my. I didn’t know humans could have soulmates. This is so interesting. What does it feel like? Did you feel or see any sort of spark at anytime?” They bombarded you with questions at the same time, and you flinched back at their sudden push into your personal space. That seemed to stop their hounding, and they quickly sat back down with matching embarrassed blushes.

 

  “Ahh. Sorry nerd. I get excited about things when it concerns my friends.” Undyne spoke sheepishly, but she had a wide grin on her face. “But I really do want to know who it is.”

 

_ “No.”  _ You signed it firmly, your face hard at this to show them you meant it. It seemed to shock them at how quickly you shut them both down, but you held up a hand so you could continue.  _ “I don't mind talking to you both about this one day, but I can’t right now. There are some dangers that I can’t risk finding out about them. And I would appreciate it if we could leave the conversation at that.” _ You explained just as firmly, looking into the others eyes.

 

  “These dangers you mentioned. Are they after you? Can they hurt you or anyone at the house?” Undyne questioned quietly, but with a fire to her voice.

 

_ “Yes they are after me. More like they are after a ghost. They can hurt a lot of people, and easily get away with it. However, they don’t know who or where I am. And they know that I can hurt them, but not how severely. One day, I will tell you more, but this is all I can give you at this point.”  _ You explained and could see Alphys nervously wring her claws.

 

  “I’ll leave it for now punk. On one condition. If these dangers hurt, or even attempt to hurt any of my friends, I will get that information from you. In. Any. Means. Necessary.” Undyne told you, magic crackling around you, and you nodded your head in response.

 

_ “You have a deal Scales.” _ You responded with a smile as the two of you shook hands on it. With that, the discussion was put under the table, and the three of you ate and conversed merrily. You grew a new respect for Undyne, and Alphys. Not paying attention as your HP rose to 18.

 

  It was pretty late in the evening, with night having already fallen, before the three of you raced through the front door of Toriel’s home.

 

  “Hah punk! Team girlfriends wins!” Undyne cackled in the house as she placed Alphys on the ground. You had come in a close second later, and panted a little with with a shrug. Undyne was in a league of her own.

 

_ “Yeah, I admit defeat this time. I'll beat you one day Scales”  _ You grinned and Undyne laughed at your response.

 

  “Bring it on punk! I’ll take you on any day.” Undyne cheered as you laughed. You decided to head out back, needing some time to relax after the day you’ve had. You walked out to the porch, and was surprised to see you weren’t alone. Asgore was seated in a large chair as he looked up at the stars. You walked over to the seat next to him, and smiled gently.

 

_ “This seat taken?” _ You asked after you poked his arm to get his attention. You saw the way he looked so exhausted, and seemed to mask it as soon as you got his attention.

 

  “No no. Go ahead and sit young one. I wouldn’t mind the company actually.” The king smiled warmly down at you, and you took the seat next to him.

 

_ “Did your meeting end up going okay? I was with Toriel when you called her.” _ Your question seemed to bring back his exhaustion as the large monster let out a sigh.

 

  “It was postponed once more. A few of those human terrorists had attacked. We were able to stop them before anyone got seriously injured, but no one wanted to continue the discussion after that. At this rate, I doubt the government will ever give us our freedom. They say they are working on our citizenship papers, but somehow we always get stumped by the terrorists. We will continued to be seen as objects to be feared at this rate.” Asgore spoke with the weight of his kingdom on his shoulders, and you frowned softly.

 

_ “I thought the same thing for quite a long time. Caged. Broken. Like everyone was out to get me. However, a friend helped me move forward, and fight for what I believed in. Don’t give up your majesty. I went out today, and I saw monsters and humans living together peacefully. I saw humans stop one of their own from hurting a monster. I saw cooperation, respect, and equality. Your dreams will happen, but you have to hang onto them. You have to hold onto your hope.”  _ Dings words throughout your life spilled through your hands as you gently placed a hand on top of his. You looked up at Asgore with a smile, and made the sign for same.

 

  “Child. No. Ghost. I want to apologize. I hesitated at the thought of having you here, and now I can see how wrong I was. Your Soul is special, and very kind. You are always welcome here. And if you wish, you are even welcome to call this place home. Also, thank you for listening. Your words reminded me of someone.” Asgore pat your head gently, a fatherly smile directed to you.

 

  You clenched your fist over your heart as it pounder against your chest. You had to force the tears back once more, and found yourself hugging the king tightly. You have never had somewhere you could consider home, and now you do. Under the twinkling starlight you had gained a home, and people that you could see one day becoming your family. Your HP rose to 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on the next chapter, so depending on the demands of my life you may be seeing it pretty soon. If not, then expect it next Saturday.
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Plans and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending some time with these new monsters, some things finally come to light.

  You stared down at the phone in your lap. Gaster was in front of you with a small, worried frown on his skull. You knew he wanted to reach out to you by the way his hands floated close, but they only phased through you. The two of you sat on the floor in your room at Toriel's.

 

  _ “It’s been weeks Y/n. How much longer are you going to wait?” _ Dings questioned you, and you could hear the slight waiver of disappointment in his distorted voice.

 

_ “I know time is our enemy, but there is still some things they are hiding, and I know it is big. Like this Chara person I keep getting when I check Frisk. Then there is Flowey who doesn’t even have a Soul. And Sans has these nightmares that are so terrible. Not to mention everyone got on edge when I asked about the barrier. I just don’t know what to do Gaster. I need to know more but I don’t want to hurt anyone. I know I can help them, but not who I can trust.”  _ You ran a hand through your h/c hair with a sigh.

 

_ “My dear. We both know that your trust isn’t the real issue here.” _ The skeleton watched the way you gently rubbed your thumb over the phone in your lap.

 

_ “I just...Ugh! I don’t know how to do this whole soulmate thing. And Sans has just been so understanding and perfect! And i’m just me…”  _ You leaned back against the wall with a resounding  _ Thump. _ You could still remember when you talked to the skeleton after your conversation with Asgore.

 

_   Your eyes stared at the door in front of you, willing it to just open. You had stood in front of it for a long time, trying to will your hand to knock. It was well into the night, and you were beginning to doubt the skeleton would even be awake. With a sigh you pulled out your new phone and pulled up Sans contact. _

 

__ _ You: Knock Knock.  _ _ You stared at the screen for a few minutes, before assuming the other was asleep. _

 

__ _ Sir Puns-a-lot: who’s there? _ _ You almost dropped the phone when the vibration suddenly went off, but you quickly felt a smile at the response. _

 

__ _ You: Juan _

 

_   _ _ Sir Puns-a-lot: juan who? _

 

__ _ You: Juan open the door? I need to talk to you. _

 

_    You sent the text, and placed your phone in your pocket. It took just a minute later for the door to open and reveal a slightly confused Sans. _

 

_   “hey kid. pretty late for a talk.” Sans spoke calmly, the gears turning in his head as you gave him an apologetic smile. _

 

_   “Yeah. Sorry. I just...found something out, and wanted to tell you since it also concerns you.” You signed with an uneasy smile as the skeleton seemed to study you for a moment. _

 

_   “right. well if you don’t mind trash talk you can come on in.” Sans grinned at your confused expression as you followed him inside his room. That was when you realized it was another damn pun. His room was a mess, and was that a tornado of trash? You felt curiosity win, and went over to poke at one of the items in it. “so what did you want to talk about kiddo?” Sans asked calmly as he sat down on a blue bed. _

 

_   “I found out you're my soulmate.” You responded quickly, and felt a small flush light up your cheeks. Okay, looks like you were going with option blurt it out. Sans didn’t even seem surprised, and he nodded as if he knew you had more to say. But after a moment of silence he seemed to figure he needed to say something. _

 

_   “it seems that way. if that spark was anything to go by, or the fact that my soul sings around you.” You felt a bit of relief that Sans felt the same around you, and this wasn’t just some strange one sided thing. _

 

_   “So, looks like you’ve known. That’s good at least.” You fumbled a bit as you tried to figure out what to say. This was much easier practicing inside your head. “I just wanted you to know that I don’t know how this works. I literally just learned about all this today. But first and foremost I do not want to hurt you. So, if I ever do anything out of line please tell me!” You stated that last part firmly, meeting the others eye lights as you told him. You actually envied how relaxed he seemed to be with all of this, and saw the soft smile he was sending you. _

 

_   “look, we don’t have to rush into anything. i realize we just met, and this is all new to you. if you need some time to get things sorted i’ll wait for you.” You froze at Sans words, and blinked at him in shock. _

 

_   “What? But...aren’t soulmates extremely special to monsters? Being close provides comfort, and it does something with magic to…” You rushed with wide eyes as the skeleton chuckled and held up a hand to stop you. _

 

_   “it’s because you are special to me that i want to give you the choice on how you want to proceed. i will agree with telling you if you unintentionally hurt me as long as you do the same. and if you take the time to understand about this soulmate bond before you rush into anything you might end up regretting later.” You felt the skeleton take your hand in his, and felt your Soul still. _

 

_   “Alright. I promise you that I will learn as much as I can about this soulmate thing. And then I will give you my answer. But I want the same from you. Just because I am your soulmate doesn’t mean you have to be with me. I want you to decide because of who I am as a person.” You saw the smile Sans send you as you held out your pinky to him. _

 

_   “alright, i’ll find a way to handle this.” You both laughed at the pun as you pinky promised on the deal. _

 

  That had been weeks ago, and Gaster had been able to teach you all about what it means for monsters to have soulmates. For monsters, a soulmate was their balance. They were able to keep a monsters magic stable, and provide an emotional comfort. A soulmates bond could also project strong emotions to the other.

 

  Soulmates were the only person who could put a Soul at ease. When soulmates are in contact, their magic can intermingle and stabilize their Souls. That’s why it was always dangerous when a soulmate dies. The effect can backlash on the bond, and the soulmates pair is at risk of ‘falling down’.

 

  You had slowly learned what this meant over the few weeks after talking to Sans. You could see the way he felt more at ease anytime you were around. How anytime one of you was having a rough day, you would seek the other out. You could feel his joy when you would join him in puns, or when you made Papyrus happy.

 

  The true test had come during one of his nightmares. You had been woken up in the middle of the night with a blinding rush of fear, and despair. You had bolted into Sans room without a second thought, knowing what it felt like to have a soulmate project by now.

 

  That had been the first time you had really seen Sans not smiling. The way those blue colored tears fell from his eye sockets, and how he had gripped tightly onto you made your heart burn in pain. That day you had vowed to never hurt him, and time seemed to solidify your decision.

 

  That had only been two days ago, and you could tell the others in the house were beginning to suspect something. Papyrus especially was becoming suspicious. ‘I’ll tell them. Soon.’ You thought to yourself just in time for the door to be opened by Papyrus.

 

  “AHH THERE YOU ARE FRIEND! I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD JOIN ME! METTA IS ON TODAY!” You noticed the bright smile widen at the name of this mysterious housemate you have yet to meet. Something about him being on a trip for a movie.

 

_ “Sure Paps. I would be more than happy to join you.” _ You weren’t sure when you started calling the skeleton by his brothers nickname, but it made Papyrus happy so you kept with it. You followed the taller skeleton downstairs, and into the living room area. The t.v was flicked on, and on screen seemed to be some news anchor talking to a purple and silver robot.

 

  You sat down beside Papyrus on the couch, and watched the energetic skeleton. He was completely absorbed into the t.v, sitting on the edge of the couch, and eye lights shining bright. You weren’t too interested in the show itself as it seemed like Mettaton was just talking about how great he was in the movie. Although, you did catch the part about him returning home soon.

 

  “OH MY! HE REALLY IS COMING BACK. NYEH!” Papyrus cheered, and it caused you smile in response. The report ended pretty quickly, soon changing to another report that lost your interest. “THANK YOU FOR JOINING ME FRIEND! THERE ACTUALLY WAS SOMETHING I WISHED TO ASK.” You turned to the taller skeleton, and offered a small smile for him to continue.

 

  “What Is Your Relationship With My Brother?” You were surprised about the quiet tone Papyrus had taken, and saw he was looking at you with a sharp calculating look. It reminded you of Gaster, and had you smiling at him.

 

_ “Honestly Papyrus, your brother is my soulmate. However, because of my lack of knowledge, and his kind understanding we agreed to wait to act on anything until we both got to know each other as people. Although, now I believe i'm ready to give this a try. But not until i’ve told him somethings about me. So, mind keeping that last bit a secret for me.”  _ You explained to the other who you have come to consider your own brother in a sense. It was probably the main reason you could never lie to him.

 

  “I See. I Appreciate Your Honesty Human. Sans Is Very Important To Me. He Is My Only Family. He Is Strong, Kind, And Brave. I Don’t Ever Want To See Him Hurt. So, If You Hurt My Brother…” Papyrus suddenly leaned in close to you, and gone was the innocent joy you’ve come to know.

 

  His right eye was blazing a reddish orange that reminded you of flames. His expression was firm and hardened as he seemed to look into your very Soul. “I Will Be Very Disappointed.” His voice felt like ice to your ears, but you weren’t scared. No, you only felt the absolute love for his brother with each word, and respected the skeleton for doing this.

 

_ “Paps. If I hurt him….I would be disappointed in myself too.”  _ You explained with the same firmness, but you were giving a soft, reassuring smile. This triggered the other to hug you in a bone cracking hug.

 

  “NYEHEH! YOU WILL MAKE FOR A MOST EXCELLENT SISTER!” Papyrus grinned, back to him normally loud and energetic self. You began to laugh silently along with him.

 

  “We interrupt this newscast with an important message. We have been informed that the police were given a disc late last night with a message for everyone.” You turned toward the t.v at that, as the screen went black before revealing a figure dressed in all black, and wearing a mask that hid their entire face.

 

  “Good day everyone. Your all probably very confused right now, but your questions will be answered in due time. For now, let me introduce myself. I am NB, leader of a group of reformists called ‘New Blood’.” You felt your blood turn to ice at this, eyes glued to the screen. You had a thousand questions running through your head at once, and could faintly hear Papyrus asking if you were okay.

 

  “Now, I understand this is the first time you have heard of us, but don’t worry. We will be famous soon enough. To put things simply, we are humanities one true hope. We are individuals with special skills, brought together in order to protect our world from the vile filth that has infested it.” The figure stepped aside, flipping a switch, and the room lit up.

 

  The room was small, surrounded by concrete walls with just a single light hanging above. However, you were stuck on the lone monster tied to a chair in the middle of the room. The monster was humanoid in figure, and wearing armor. You heard Papyrus gasp out something about RG 01, as you felt your heart drop. The sound of more voices around you were barely registered as the figure on screen moved toward the unconscious captive.

 

  “We mean business.” The figure spoke in the clearly edited voice as they pulled out a gun from behind them.

 

_ Bang! Bang! Bang!  _ You felt bile in the back of your throat as the three shots pierced the armor. You felt your Soul push uncomfortably against your chest as the monster turned to dust on screen.

 

  “Now, the point of this demonstration wasn’t just to get our name and intentions out there. No, we have a message for a very special someone.” The figure explained as they leaned on the chair and ran the gun through the monsters dust.

 

  “Ghost. We realize you were the first to know of us. You’ve foiled quite a few of our attempts and almost outed us quite a few times. And i'm honestly impressed. So, I want to issue an invitation of sorts.” You felt the world close in on you. It was as if only you and this figure existed as you listened and watched them. The screen changed to another concrete room, and another monster was tied to the chair. They looked nearly identical to the first monster, but you could see the differences.

 

  “As a show of good faith, and respect in your work. We will free this monster. They have been supplied with the information regarding our meeting. I look forward to meeting you Ghost.” The screen cut off, and all you could see was monster dust. White surrounded your vision, as your mind raced. Your chest felt as if it was on fire, but you could feel a tug that called to you.

 

  You reached out for the strange tug, and could feel a rush of worry, relief, and longing. You blinked in confusion as the white in front of you took shape. You could now make out Sans directly in front of you. His hands were holding your face to look at him, and he seemed to be talking to you.

 

  “...come…...breathe…” His voice finally broke through the ringing in your ears as you realized your lungs were burning, and awfully tight. You forced a stuttering breath in, and your senses seemed to come back at that. Your throat was constricted painfully, lungs burning in your chest, and you were collapsed on the ground with Sans holding you up. Shit you were having a panic attack.

 

  You felt wetness dripping down your cheeks, and knew you had been crying. Your Soul was shivering uncomfortably in your chest, but you could feel something soothing it. A strange wave of magic was swirling around it, and bringing a sense of comfort. You tried to focus on your breathing, feeling a hand card through your hair.

 

  “good...there we go...you with us now?” Sans questioned you softly after your breathing began to even out. You slowly nodded you head after a moment, and found yourself gripping onto the white lab coat he wore when he tried to move away from you. “easy...just gonna get you on the couch. not going anywhere.” Sans explained with a soft tenderness in his voice that had you relaxing.

 

  Sans slowly stood up, although your grip on his coat made it a bit more difficult, he managed to lift you into his arms. Once you felt him pick you up, you could feel his Soul working on calming yours. He set you down gently on the couch, and took the seat next to you while grabbing one of your hands. Once you were sure he wasn’t going anywhere, you sniffled, and wiped the tears away. You felt the couch dip on the other side of you, and a different boney hand took your free one.

 

  You felt eyes on you, and slowly looked up. Everyone was in the room with you. Toriel was holding a sobbing Frisk, Asgore stood behind them with a hardened gaze, Undyne was rubbing Alphys’ back with anger in her eye. Flowey was on the table with a strange morose expression, while the skeletons were looking at you with worry.

 

  “I told you what would happen if those dangers hurt any of my friends.” Undyne growled with magic crackling around her. A blue spear formed in her hands as she stomped over toward you.

 

  “U-Undyne...w-wait.” Alphys tried to stop her girlfriend, but the fish brushed her off.

 

  “No damn it! We had a deal punk! You're going to tell us what the fuck that asshole meant!” Undyne growled as she pointed the spear at you. But it was blocked by a barrier of bones.

 

  “UNDYNE PLEASE WAIT. I AM SURE THERE IS REASONABLE EXPLANATION FOR ALL THIS.” Papyrus pleaded as Sans left eye glowed blue in a threatening way.

 

  “if you lay a hand on my soulmate, you will have a really bad time.” Sans growled behind you as the statement seemed to gain a few gasps from the others. Everyone began to throw accusations and questions at each other. And you watched it all with growing guilt.

 

  “StOp!” You yelled at everyone, loudly enough to make them fall silent. Of course you soon found yourself coughing in pain with a hand against your throat. There was a small murmur from the others, probably over your voice, before a cup of water was pushed into your hands. Everyone was quiet as you took a few sips of the precious liquid, and you felt Sans pull you close to him.

 

  “Papyrus, why don’t you take Frisk upstairs.” Toriel suggested with a soft voice, but you grabbed the taller skeleton with a shake of your head.

 

_ “No. Everyone needs to hear what I have to say. This involves all of us.”  _ You explained as this seemed to get their attention, and had people sitting down to listen. As if they could sense what you were about to tell them is very important.

 

_ “Let’s start with this. My real name is Y/n, and I recently found out that Sans is my soulmate. I have come to learn what that means over time. I want you to understand that it has come to mean the same importance to me, so whatever I say or do is in the best interest of him and everyone he cares about. Not to mention I have come to care about everyone here too.”  _ You explained this part with a soft smile, watching Sans expression light up, and feeling him wrap an arm around your waist.

 

  You could see Papyrus grin at the two of you happily, while Frisk sent you a pair of shaky thumbs up from Toriel's lap. Alphys let out a small sequel in excitement while the others just nodded to you in acceptance.

 

_ “As for the information NB provided, it is all true.”  _ You let that sink in for everyone, expecting screaming, but they patiently waited for you to continue.  _ “Ghost has been catching terrorists for years, longer than you all have been above ground. However, during my operations with monsterkind I began seeing a strange fault. Some evidence I would provide would be tampered with, or people I caught would be released. It caught my attention.”  _ You stopped as Undyne seemed the first to catch on.

 

  “You mean they had help in the police station.” The female growled hating the idea that those who should serve justice would be tampered with. You gave her a small nod, but had a frown on your face.

 

_ “Yes, but it wasn’t just there. It seemed the deeper I dug, the higher up their reach went. And I couldn’t understand how some of these terrorists, who had nothing, we're getting away. That was when I first came across New Blood. They were small at first. A group of people with high standing that used underhanded means to free any monster hater they could.”  _ This time you were stopped by Flowey as the plant glared at you.

 

  “Why the hell didn’t you go after them when they were just a few people. It seems as if you knew who they were! You could have grabbed some government person.” You could a few of the others nodding in agreement, and your looked down. You slowly pulled away from Sans, and stood up.

 

_ “I tried. I went after them when I learned of the power they held. I wanted to stop them from growing and from hurting people. But, I didn’t have all the information I needed. I didn’t do enough research into their group. I didn’t know how many they had and how close they were.”  _ You signed slowly before you lifted up your shirt enough to reveal a particularly long, thick scar across your stomach.  _ “And this was the lesson I was given for that mistake.” _

 

  Everyone was quiet at that, wide eyes, and horrified gasps echoing in your ears as you felt Sans pull you back onto the couch and hold you even tighter than before. You were grateful for the comfort, and sent your feelings through the bond to let him know you were okay.

 

_ “After that, I had made it my goal to learn everything I could about them. About all the other terrorists groups they had a hand in. I kept all the information with me, and hid copies in areas only I knew of. I wasn’t going in half assed ever again. Once I had the information I needed, I had decided to bring it straight to Asgore himself. I knew that if anyone could be able to use the information for good it was monsterkind.”  _ Your hands were slowing down, and you could feel the tension in the room thick enough to cut with a knife.

 

  A part of you still wasn’t sure about telling them this next part. However, Sans seemed to send you courage through the bond, and you made your decision then and there to lay it bare.

 

_ “It was then that I found out New Blood was becoming too precise. They were talking about monster events, and important meetings before they had been publicly announced. They had knowledge that shouldn’t have been obtainable, even with their reach and assets. And I finally learned the ugly truth. A secret informant was providing information to the group. I don’t know if this informant is being forced, or not but there is only one thing I know about them for sure.”  _ As you signed these words, you could slowly see this group coming to a conclusion to your story. A horrifying end.

  
_ “Your majesty. The informant is a monster. You have a traitor.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I hope you enjoy the story. All mistakes are still my own.
> 
> Thanks you for the kudos and comments, they keep me going.
> 
> Until next time!


	7. Suspicious Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth has come to light, and now you need to search for the informant. If only you had a clue where to start.

__ The night stars reflected in your eyes as you stared up at the sky. The house was still in an uproar after your confession, and you needed a break from the loud shouting. It had been going on for hours, and the sick feeling in your chest only got worse.

 

  You had left when they had been arguing about whereabouts of RG 02. The memory of gunshots and dust making a knife twist in your heart. So, you had sought solace in the sky and laid in the grass of the backyard. Not even Gaster’s company could quell the storm inside of you.

 

_ “I don’t know what i’m supposed to do Dadster. I never expected for New Blood to come after me publicly like this. This could put everyone around me in danger. I know I should leave, but I don’t want to.”  _ You signed to the apparition with shaking hands before letting them fall back to your chest.

 

_ “Then don’t leave. Trust in them to help you. I’m sure my sons are more than willing. What’s the real problem Y/n?”  _ Gaster asked softly, and you almost missed the slight distortion in his voice as it sounded almost normal.

 

_ “Everyone is so nice. They gave me a home, a family, and a soulmate. All in just a few weeks time. That is more than anyone in my entire life, other than you, has ever given me. And what am I offering them in return? Chaos, death, and fear. I’m not sure I can be strong enough to handle anything happening to them.”  _ You angrily swiped at the tears that had prickled in the corners of your eyes.  _ “I don't want to mess this up.” _

 

__ “You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.” You jumped, shooting up into a sitting position as you were faced with Frisk and Flowey.

 

_ “Guess i’m stuck being insanely cute.”  _ You tried to pun, but the joke sounded flat even to your own ears. Neither of the others commented on it though, and Frisk sat beside you with Flowey in their lap. You sat in silence for a moment, before a thought bubbled up to the forefront of your mind.

 

_ “Frisk, remember when we had that food fight? Why did you all freak out when I called you ‘character’?”  _ You asked the child curiously, eyes catching the way the child stiffened. You also made note that Flowey had a similar reaction. You tilted your head in confusion at the way their eyes seemed to change to red, but got a sudden urge to hug them.

 

_ “Tell me when your ready. You don’t have to say anything about it now. But, perhaps when you both are ready you can introduce me to Chara.”  _ You had pet their head gently before signing to both Frisk and Flowey. You didn’t look at their reactions before standing up, but you did send them a small smile.

 

_ “We would like that Y/n.” _ Frisk signed back to you with a genuine smile on their face. You grinned childishly, and held out your pinky to the ambassador. Flowey scoffed in disgust, but Frisk giggled and linked their pinky with yours.

 

_ “Good. Now we should probably get back inside. I’m sure it’s past bedtime.” _ You took one of the child's hands in yours, and walked back in the house together. It seemed the house had finally simmered down as the last few people in the living room were Asgore, Toriel, and Sans. They turned to you as you entered the room once more.

 

  “Ah my child! You should be in bed. It is quite late.” Toriel exclaimed with wide eyes as she rushed over to Frisk with her motherly worry. “Y/n you should also be in bed!” The goat monster scolded you, and it made you smile sheepishly.

 

  “don’t worry tori. i’ll put the kid under ar-rest.” Sans piped up from behind you, a lazy grin plastered across his skull. Toriel and Asgore seemed to share a look you couldn’t decipher before Sans was pulling you up the stairs. You stayed quiet when the skeleton pulled you into your room, and shut the door behind you both.

 

_ “Are you going to your room?” _

 

  “did you want me to?”

 

_ “Not really no.”  _ Sans seemed relieved at your response, and plopped down onto the floor across from you.  _ “Does it always feel like this?”  _ You asked softly, not really meaning to sign it, but already committed now.  _ “This yearning to be near you. To see you smile. To hear you laugh. To love you, and desire your love in return. Do all soulmates feel like this?”  _ You asked curiously as Sans eye sockets widened with a blue blush on his skull.

 

  “u-uh…” Sans had to clear his throat, which you questioned how the skeleton could do, before he continued. “soulmate bonds are different for every pair, so it depends. usually though soulmates don't feel that strongly until they soul bond. although we don't have much information on human soulmates.” Sans replied with a thoughtful expression as you looked away.

 

_ “Great. So i’m just a freak even to monster standards.” _ You were beginning to hate this habit of yours, and silently blamed Gaster for it. You felt a sudden pressure on your shoulders, and found yourself pushed onto your bed. Sans was looming over you with a startling intensity in his eye lights.

 

  “you are not a freak! don't ever think so little of yourself.” Your back was pressed against the mattress, and a skeleton leaning over you. His hand was on your chin, forcing you to look at him, and you could only nod in response. 

 

  Time stilled as your cheeks flushed with the position you were in. The two of you seemed to stare into each other's eyes for hours. Your Souls called to each other, singing a lovely tune of vibrating frequencies. You could see the blue staining his skull, as he slowly lowered himself down.

 

  You felt a small pressure on your forehead, eyes wide as he pressed his forehead against yours. Your breath stopped in your chest before he grinned down at you and plopped on the far side of the bed.

 

  “night y/n.” Sans went as far as yawning loudly after this, and burrowed into his jacket. You could only blink at the ceiling for a few minutes as your mind caught up with everything. You smacked his arm playfully, but found yourself smiling and relaxed. Climbing fully onto the bed, you laid down next to Sans and poking him until he turned.

 

_ “Thanks for staying. Good night Sans.” _ You signed with a small smile as you lay down next to him. Letting your eyes slip closed allowed you to fully focus on the soulmate bond thumping between the two of you. It let you fall asleep easier than you have in a long time.

 

_ Your heart was beating rapidly against your ribcage as you stumbled through the rubble. “Sans! Answer me!” You screamed even through the pain it was causing your raw vocal cords. You had been calling for the missing skeleton for hours. “Sans! Please!” You were hysterical as you tried once again to pull on your Soul bond. _

 

_   A whisper of his magic floated through, and you latched onto it with ferocity. Pieces of the building were still falling, making your body tense and alert. You turned the corner of what used to be a hallway, and froze at the sight of the blue jacket. “Sans!” Your voice held happiness, and relief as you raced over to the prone figure. _

 

_   You fell to your knees, sliding across the gritty floor to reach him faster. You turned the skeleton onto his back, and felt your heart stop in your throat. The pure white of his bones were turning grey, and parts were disintegrating before your eyes. His eye lights were flickering, and you quickly checked him with tears already falling down your cheeks. _

 

**_Sans_ **

**_HP .5/1_ **

**_AT 1_ **

**_DF 1_ **

 

**_*has something to tell you_ **

 

_   “No...no no no. Sans. Starshine please don’t. You're going to be fine. I can get Tori and everything will be okay. You just have to hang on.” You spoke with a shaky voice, broken between sobs as you pulled the skeleton gently into your lap. His eye lights caught onto you, and it made him smile. _

 

_   “l...l-love….you….protect…..live….y/n….” Sans voice was distorted and broken, but it was the only thing you could hear as your heart felt like it was breaking. Your Soul was trembling, the Soul bond becoming weaker. _

 

_   “No! You have to be here. You promised Sans! You promised to never leave me! Please don’t break that! Y-You….your my love, my starshine, my everything. I can’t live without you.” You sobbed, grabbing onto the wisp of him in your Soul bond and pulling at it as hard as you could. _

 

__ **_Sans_ **

**_HP .2/1_ **

**_AT 1_ **

**_DF 1_ **

 

**_*knows he won’t make it_ **

 

_   You were sobbing, trying to hold onto your bond as more of his bones turned to dust. And there was nothing you could do. _

 

_   “TORIEL!” _

 

_   “PAPYRUS!” _

 

_   “GASTER!” _

 

_   “UNDYNE!” _

 

_   “ALPHYS!” _

 

_   “ASGORE!” _

 

_   “FRISK” _

 

_   “CHARA!” _

 

_   “ASRIEL!”  _

 

_   You screamed out for help with your entire being. _

 

**_*But nobody came_ **

 

_   You sobbed brokenly as you felt something being put into your hand. You looked down at Sans as he placed his wedding ring into the palm of your hand, and squeezed. _

 

_   “p…..p….promise......l…...live…..” Sans croaked as part of his jaw began to dust. Over half of his body was dust, but you knew he was holding on to hear you promise. He was suffering longer because you were holding on. _

 

__ **_Sans_ **

**_HP .001/1_ **

**_AT 1_ **

**_DF 1_ **

 

**_*loves you with all his soul_ **

 

**** _ “I…..I promise…” You cried, holding his dusting hand in yours. He smiled at you, and that was the last thing you saw before his entire being dusted before your eyes. His Soul broke apart, and you felt your Soul shake in response. You gasped in pain as it felt like your Soul was shattering. _

 

_   Pain laced through your entire being as you collapsed onto your hands and knees with harsh sobs. Everything burned in agony, you clawed at your chest as your Soul cracked nearly in half. _

 

_   “SAAAAAANS!” Your cry was distraught, ugly, heart wrenching, and it echoed mockingly in your ears. Your Soul pulsed painfully as the crack widened. “Someone…” Blood began to burn against the back of your throat as you coughed it up onto the dust. “Anyone.” You gripped the blue jacket in a tight fist. “H e l p.” _

  
  


_   “SISTER?” The voice made you freeze, and you slowly looked up with tear stained cheeks. Papyrus stood watching you with wide eyes, and hands over his mouth. You watched as he looked to you, the jacket in your grasp, and the dust covering your lap and the floor in front of you. “No...No…” Tears were in the skeletons eyes, the orange drops dripping onto the ground as he stared at you in wide eyed disbelief. _

 

_   “P...P-Papy...B-Brother...I” You felt a fresh wave of tears as your whole body trembled. Your Soul cracked under the pressure of losing your Soul bond and soulmate. The colored glow dimming as you felt yourself breaking apart at the seams. _

 

_   “You….you promised you wouldn't hurt him….” Papyrus’ words struck you deep, and you shook your head harshly. _

 

_   “I never meant for this…! I-I….Pap…..I’m sorry Papyrus.” You were hyperventilating now as you reached a hand out for the skeleton who was still frozen in place. You Soul was shattering, your heart stopped, and nothing mattered anymore. You just wanted to d i e. _

 

  “Y/N!” You felt your eyes snap open wide, and you were panicking. Your body was violently fighting against whatever force was holding you down. Everything was too bright, everything hurt, and you were sobbing in a heartbroken fear. Voices were around you, blending strangely as another sob tore through and more tears rolled down your cheeks.

 

  “y/n.” That voice broke through the ringing and static. It echoed through your mind, and you jerked toward the sound. Everything began to clear around you as your eyes finally landed on the skeleton above you. His left eye was blazing blue, and you now could feel his magic was the force holding you down. 

 

  Your struggles ceased, your breath stuttering in your throat as your senses focused on only him. “y/n?” His voice was like music to your ears, even as cautious as it was. Once his magic slipped from around your Soul you jet forward into his chest with an ugly sob.

 

  Every part of your body was thumping with pain, and you could feel your Soul shivering in response. All you could think about was Sans having turned to dust, and the agony that had followed. “shhhh. i’m here...it’s okay now.” You tightened your hold at his words, breaking apart in his hold.

 

  You cried yourself dry, holding onto your soulmate like a lifeline as he gently rocked you. His phalanges ran through your hair gently as he let your breakdown run its course. You sat there for quite a while, hearing the shuffling of footsteps around you two. Sans would usually respond with a shake of his head, and soft mumbling before they would leave once more.

 

  Finally, the magic and feeling he was sending through your bond seemed to make you believe he wouldn’t disappear, and your body began to unwind. Your senses returned one by one, and you eased your grip on the skeleton. Slowly, hands cupped your face, and you met soft eye lights.

 

  “hey. there you are. you gave everyone quite a scare there…i almost turned into a ghost” Sans spoke softly as if you were going to break once more at any moment. You sniffled, rubbing your eyes trying to sign, but your hands were shaking too bad. Sans had to push your hands down, giving a gentle pat. “it’s okay. how about just yes or no for right now?” He asked patiently, and you nodded your head.

 

  “nice. okay so the short version here is that you woke everyone in the house up early this morning. more like your soul did. it was calling for help quite desperately, and ended up pulling everyone here. we tried to wake you up, but it took quite a bit of time. anyway, i could feel some serious..ahem pain through our bond, so i want tori to check you. think you can do that? i will explain things better once i know you're okay.” Sans explained in a bit of a rush, and now you could see the worry in his actions and words. 

 

  You could even feel it burning through the bond, and felt yourself nodding to the skeleton. Even though you were still on edge, you didn’t want the other to be upset over you. And the short version was clearly not enough as it left you with more questions than answers. But first, you needed to calm down, and get yourself in some semblance of order.

 

  “k. i need to get up. just gonna open the door, and let tori in. she’s been out there with paps since the whole thing started.” Sans explained to you gently, even as you gripped tighter when he tried to stand. He gave you a gentle look, and rubbed your arms soothingly. Slowly you let go of him, but made quick signs.

 

_ “Papyrus too. Want him.”  _ Those were the signs Sans had been able to catch in the rapid, shaky signals, and he smiled down at you.

 

  “sure.” Sans was actually relieved at that part, and you figured the skeleton was also wanting his brothers presence. You assumed Sans had been with you this whole time, and hasn’t been able to console his brother this entire time. The door opened, and Papyrus immediately rushed over to you.

 

  The tall skeleton was clearly relieved to see you somewhat calm, but his energy suggested he was worried. You could see the conflict in his posture as his arms twitched at his side. You felt you heart twist at the sight of him, reminded of that horrible nightmare. You held out your arms to him, and that was all the invitation he needed to scoop you in his arms.

 

  “OH FRIEND! I WAS SO VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU. THE GREAT PAPYRUS HEARD YOU CALL, AND OF COURSE ANSWERED IMMEDIATELY. I AM HERE NOW, SO THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY. I WILL PROTECT YOU.” Papyrus stated the words part of you longed to hear, and you just hugged him tighter with a wobbly smile.

 

  “Ah my child. I am glad to see you awake. Are you alright? Sans asked me to check your stats. Would that be alright?” Toriel questioned you as soon as Papyrus put you back on your feet. This was the first time you had the chance to look around, and you noticed you were still in your room. The bed was a mess, covers strewn half across the floor in what looked like a struggle. Turning back to Tori and gave her a reassuring smile.

 

_ “Yeah, that’s okay. And it’s fine for Sans and Papyrus to stay. I would actually prefer it. I don’t mind them seeing my Soul.”  _ You signed slowly in order to make it understandable. Although, you were finding yourself starting to calm down now. The constant hum of reassurances from Sans through the bond was what grounded you.

 

  “If that is what you wish my child.” Toriel responded with a soft smile of her own. Sans returned to your side, and took hold of your hand in his. Toriel placed a gentle hand on your chest, and you could feel your Soul respond to the guiding magic. There was a popping sound and you stared at the glowing green heart floating in front of you. 

 

  It was a deep green, and reminded you of forest trees. Yet what caught everyone's attention was the jagged crack running straight down the middle. It ran down three fourths of the way, and there was a clear space, about a centimeter wide, between either side of your Soul. The edges of the crack had a red outline to them. You had a sense of dejavu and reached out to touch it.

 

  You stopped yourself when you could feel three sets of magic checking your Soul. You knew it was the others, and guessed the crack was unsettling them. It didn’t hurt, but it gave you a sense of sadness, and that something was missing. Yet, there was a faint hint of something different about it too. The silence in the room was making you nervous, and you decided to check yourself.

 

**Y/N**

**HP 15/15**

**AT 18**

**DF 25**

 

***doesn’t want to hurt anyone**

 

_ “Hey. I’m okay you guys. It isn’t bothering me. I am sorry I made everyone worry before, but it was just…..it was just a nightmare.”  _ You told them, letting your Soul fall back into your chest. You looked at each of them, seeing them all look suspiciously contemplative. They didn’t even try to hide the way they looked at each other in silent conversations.

 

  “y/n...there’s something you should know.” Sans stated softly, and it was the uneasy shifting of the occupants in the room that had you curious. Not only were Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel seeming nervous, but you could see Dings in the corner also fidgeting. It felt like you were about to have your world flipped on its head.

 

_   Bang! Bang! Bang! _

 

  “Your majesty! And other nerds! We found RG 02!” Undyne’s voice yelled through the door after she had finished beating on the wood. You all looked at each other, and came to a silent agreement. This conversation would have to wait. Toriel pat your head gently, and the skeleton brothers each took a hand.

 

  “DO NOT WORRY Y/N! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE BY YOUR SIDE.” Papyrus grinned down at you, and you wondered if he was trying to make up for the situation with the t.v.

 

  “man bro. you're the coolest.” Sans told his brother, and you nodded your head in agreement as the taller flushed a light orange.

 

  “NYEH! WHY OF COURSE.” Papyrus responded with a pose, and you once again had to wonder how his scarf moved on its own like that. You let yourself yourself be led by the skeletons, sending a look over your shoulder to Gaster.

 

_ “I’ll be by your side too.”  _ Dings spoke to you with a gentle smile, and you nodded your head slightly.  You were nervous about this situation, and could see in your mind the many ways this could go wrong. But NB singled you out for a reason, and it was up to you to stop these terrorists from hurting monsters anymore. So, with your new found family by your side, and soulmate in hand, you headed out to see RG 02.

  
**You were filled with justice.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any mistakes you see are my own.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments so far, they make me excited to keep the story progressing.
> 
> On a side note, I have been having this idea for another story rolling around in my head for some time. Don't know if I will make anything of it, but if I do keep an eye socket out for it.
> 
> Until next time!


	8. The World is Flipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a direct challenge from New Blood, and the sudden appearance of their captive you were going to need all the courage you had to face this dangerous situation.

You came downstairs, and slowed to a stop at the sight in the living room. Asgore was pacing angrily as he spoke in forced calmness to whoever was on the other line of the phone.

 

  “Listen Agent Plex. RG 02 is my subject, and no one will stop me from checking on them. I will be coming there with a group of trusted friends, and I expect to see RG 02.” Asgore said in a demanding tone than left no room for argument as he hung up the phone with a angry huff.

 

  “H-How is R-RG 02 your majesty?” Alphys questioned with a small stammer as her voice was laced with concern for the monster.

 

  “It seems that RG 02 had been found at the police station last night with the tape. The government has stepped in, and has isolated RG 02. Something about evidence being compromised. They were demanding any knowledge I had on Ghost, and tried to tell me that I couldn’t see RG 02.” Asgore growled as Toriel stepped over to him, and rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

 

  “WE MUST COME UP WITH A COVER STORY FOR Y/N.” Papyrus stated loudly, causing everyone to look at him in confusion. However, you just watched him with a look of gratitude. “WE HAVE TO KEEP HER SECRET UNTIL WE KNOW WHO WE CAN TRUST. AND THIS MESSAGE WAS CLEARLY FOR HER, SO WE ARE GOING TO NEED Y/N THERE. OTHER HUMANS WILL QUESTION HER PRESENCE.” The skeleton explained with a wide grin.

 

_ “Good thinking Papy. You really are great.”  _ You giggled silently at his mood boost and the way he stood straighter.

 

  “i have the coolest bro.”

 

  “Always knew you were smart bonehead!” Undyne shouted, and wrapped an arm around the taller.

 

  “NOOO! DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!” Papyrus whined as the anger bled from the room, and cleared everyone's minds.

 

  “If I m-may, I believe I h-have a solution to this p-problem.” Alphys spoke up with her claws twisting her lab coat. “Y-Y/n could be m-my assistant.” The yellow monster suggested and you nodded.

 

_ “I know enough about Souls, and magic to get away with that. Of course, it’ll be easier since most humans don’t really know sign. However, I think we should try to keep that a secret for as long as we can. More we can keep from them the better.”  _ You responded, holding onto Sans hand in yours once you were done. You learned you were touch starved and cuddly with the skeleton, and neither of you minded.

 

  “Right. With that settled we should head out. They are holding RG 02 in a place called ‘Lazer Tech’.” Asgore explained as Frisk looked up at this.

 

_ “That is the new building past Quart St. Near the edge of the city. Mom can I please come? I’m worried.”  _ Frisk signed, and turned pleading eyes to the goat monster. Toriel looked reluctant, but after a moment agreed to let the child come.

 

  “Alright punks! Who’s hitching a ride with who?” Undyne shouted as everyone began to look at each other.

 

 You ended up going with Papyrus in his red sports car. For some reason, no one else wanted to ride with the skeleton, and Asgore asked Sans to join him and Toriel. Undyne had Frisk, Flowey, and Alphys. You watched the scenery fly by as Asgore led the way to the government sanctioned station.

 

  The place was a new building built near the edge of the city for ‘peace'. But you knew it was so they could keep an eye on the monsters. Not all the monsters stayed in the city, but the few that left were constantly harassed. It made the city feel like it had an invisible barrier around it, built by human fear and prejudice.

 

_ Honk!  _ You blinked in confusion as the skeleton ran through a red light, and a car was forced to stop part way through or risk hitting him. You were raised an eyebrow, this being your first time in a car, and watched other cars stop at the red light. You wanted to tell the skeleton, but also didn’t want to distract him from the road in order to sign at him. You knew now why no one went with Papyrus, and just shrugged. You were stuck, and figured you might as well enjoy the ride.

 

  “AH I SEE ANOTHER HUMAN IS DISPLAYING THEIR LOVE OF DRIVING. I TOO SHALL SHOW THEM MY PASSION!” Papyrus shouted, sending some honks back to the few cars he had unintentionally pissed off. You wondered if Undyne had taught him to drive, but just sat back and laughed at the experience. You would be sure to tell Papyrus afterward to look up a driving manual, but this was a thrill. Thank god there weren’t too many people out driving.

 

  Once you arrived at the building, the others came over to check on you in varying degrees of amusement.

 

  “my bro take you on a joy ride?” Sans grinned at you as you just responded with a thumbs up and shrug.

 

  “Y/N WAS VERY PLEASANT COMPANY. SHE EVEN SEEMED TO ENJOY HERSELF.” Papyrus spoke loudly with a delighted grin. The happy atmosphere dimmed as you all began the trek through the buildings sliding doors.

 

  You looked around at the dull grey's of the buildings walls, and how the humans were ramrod straight. It felt like you stepped into a prison with the curt way the sleek suited humans began talking with Asgore. You could feel others side eyeing you and your friends, and shifted uncomfortably. You looked down at the floor, and drew closer to Sans.

 

  “Ahh, Mr. Dreemur. I was informed you would be arriving soon, but not with so many….’guests’.” A tall, prim male stated as he walked over to Asgore with a small cringe flashing on his face at the sight of all the monsters. Although his gaze paused for a moment when he noticed you.

 

  “We are here for RG 02. I would appreciate it if you would show us the way to my friend.” Asgore stated firmly as the air in the room tensed in response.

 

  “I understand Sir. However, the subject has some very crucial evidence that we must obtain. We can’t have anyone accidentally tampering with said evidence.” The man explained with a haughty attitude clearly oozing from his tone.

 

_ “Yep. It is very evident that you are an asshole.”  _ You ended up signing quickly, and Sans snorted behind his hand as he caught you. You smirked mischievously as it seemed he was the only one who saw.

 

  “I am RG 02’s king. Whatever it is you need from him can wait until I have ascertained his safety and health.” Asgore responded evenly and you could hear the forced flatness. You saw the twitch of his eyes as the human male held back an eye roll. His phone chimed, and you glared as he took the time to look at it instead of taking you all to RG 02. His stance seemed to change into a more relaxed posture, and it made you suspicious.

 

  “Very well. It seems my associates have finished up. So if you’d follow me.” The pale man turned swiftly, and walked further into the building with purpose. You could feel the irritation from the monsters, and gave them each a small pat when you passed them to follow the prickly male. 

 

  One of you needed to be level headed, and you guessed that was probably gonna be Papyrus. You all followed the male through several winding hallways, and it made you wonder how big the building actually was. Humming to yourself softly, you avoided the gazes of the humans that kept staring at you. A human in a group of monsters must be strange to them, and you were glad they weren’t giving Frisk the same treatment.

 

  The man walked opened up a door, gestured for the group to head inside. As you all entered the carpeted room, you saw a large window on the other side. Through the window, was an interrogation room, and RG 02 was sitting at the table. You were confused for a moment, noticing his armor seemed to be dented, but decided to just study the monster.

 

  “As you can see, the subject is alive. You are free to enter the room, and talk with them.” The male stated flippantly as his phone began to ring. You were glad when he left the way he came, and heard the door shut behind him. You stared through the window at RG 02, something stirring in your gut.

 

  “I’m going to talk with him. Tori, would you join me please.” Asgore stated as the two monarchs went through the door on the side of the room, and entered the interrogation room. You could hear everyone speaking behind you, but your gaze was focused on RG 02. You timed the use of your magic perfectly with Toriel's, and checked the monster discreetly.

 

**R*y@l**

**HP 50/150**

**AT 30**

**DF 20**

 

***wants to see Ghost**

 

  You frowned at the information, and the coiling in your gut grew worse. Something felt off, and it was beginning to grate on your nerves.

 

  “Oh dear. Royal you’re injured. Let me heal you.” You heard through the speakers that Toriel was speaking as she stepped closer to RG 02, who you guessed went by Royal. However, the monster in question stood up, and backed away from the queen.

 

  “No! I must only talk to Ghost. I was told only Ghost. Everyone else must stay away.” Those words seemed to catch everyone's attention as the murmur behind you became louder. Still, you tuned it out again, and felt your mind processing the information. You noticed the way Royals words sounded robotic, but his mannerisms suggested a sense of fear. And his last statement sounded more like a plea than an order.

 

  “penne for your thoughts.” Sans spoke to you, his hand on your back drawing you back to reality. You noticed everyone in the room was staring at you, and both Asgore and Toriel had returned. You blinked, mind catching up, and felt a smile at the pun. Judging by Papyrus and Undyne’s reaction you guessed he had been making puns for some time.

 

_ “Something isn’t right.” _ You responded with a frown on your face as you looked over to the skeleton beside you. You got a sense of deja vu again, and you were beginning to think you were just going crazy. You swore that the everything around you seemed to glitch for a moment, but it was so fast you felt doubt. Sans expression even tightened for a moment, but you became distracted by Frisk coming over to you.

 

_ “I think so to. I’ve been wondering why that man would let Royal go. They clearly don’t want monsters alive. I think this could be a trap.”  _ You watched the child sign their thoughts, but you got the impression that Frisk was more than sure about this. As if they knew something you didn’t.

 

  “IF FRISK BELIEVES THIS IS A TRAP, THEN SO DO I. THEY ALWAYS SEEM TO KNOW WHEN SOMETHING IS UP.” Papyrus agreed and shot the kid a smile. Something was wriggling in the back of your mind, and you tried to grasp it.

 

  “My child, do you suspect anything else?” Toriel asked the young brunette as she ran a paw over their head in a gentle manner.

 

  “Well I for one don’t trust that pompous asshole official.” Undyne growled as she crossed her arms over her chest. And then your thoughts clicked into place. Your muscles tensed in response as you came to a realization. You forced yourself to remain calm, and casually looked at everyone. At least, that is what it looked like. But you were actually counting the cameras inside the room, and in the interrogation room.

 

  Now, everything was beginning to make sense to you. The delay of knowledge on Royals whereabouts. The way the government official acted in the beginning. The long walk to the interrogation room. The reason the speakers were on, and even Royals actions thus far. You all were being watched, and listened to. There was something else you suspected, but you would need to question Royal for confirmation. Although, it would have everything make sense, and part of you knew it was highly likely.

 

  Now, you had to figure out how you were going to move from here. Most likely one or more of these agents were working with or part of New Blood. You could break the camera's, but that would cause more problems. Then an idea formed in your head, and you could only hope that they would catch on.

 

_ “Hey Dr. Alphys. Doesn’t this remind you of that episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie that you were telling me about a few days ago.”  _ You signed to the yellow dinosaur, who immediately seemed to get excited that the anime was brought up.

 

  “O-Oh? What episode are you referring t-to? There were so m-may good ones like that one time where Mew Mew…” Alphys ranted as the other monsters looked at you in confusion.

 

_ “Season 1, Episode 7. The portion that Undyne always found interesting.”  _ At your explanation Alphys cut off her rant, and she seemed to come to the same conclusion as you. Undyne sucked in a breath, but you smiled at her and nodded your head.

 

  “Ahh. I understand now. I have something on my phone that can help with that.” Alphys responded evenly, and you knew by the way that her stutter disappeared she was game. You trusted the monster to be able to do something about the camera’s, and raised an eyebrow at Asgore when he spoke.

 

  “I apologize, but I don’t understand what this has to do with our current situation. Shouldn’t we discuss…-!” 

 

_ “King Fluffybuns, please wait your turn.”  _ You knew where the monarch was going, and couldn’t let him say anything while you all were still under surveillance. Although, calling the king of monsters that weird nickname Gaster used made you feel slightly uncomfortable.

 

  “My child. Where did you get that name from?” Toriel questioned you with wide eyes full of confusion, and a twinge of mistrust. Years of pretending to be someone else gave you quite a perfection in your acting. You allowed your head to fall to one side, and fake confusion to fill your gaze.

 

_ “I’m not sure I understand my Lady. It was just a name I came up with. Oh please don’t say it’s some sort of insult to your people.”  _ You added the last part with a flare of horror in your gaze that made the goat monsters relax. You would feel guilty about the lie later.

 

  “No no young one. It is quite alright. Just a name I have been called before is all.” Asgore responded calmly with a gentle smile as he tried to placate you.

 

  “Done! I placed the camera and microphones in an endless changing loop. It won’t work for long though. I could only manufacture so many different sentences before the audio becomes redundant.” Alphys explained, and you gave her a thumbs up as Undyne pat her shoulder.

 

_ “Alright! Nice job Dr. Alphys.  Okay everyone we need to be careful on what we do from this moment forward. We were being watched before, and I have a high suspicion that New Blood has some agents here.”  _ You explained to the others that weren’t in the loop before.

 

  “We should just grab Royal, and bust out of here!” Undyne pounded her fist into her free hand as she now glared at the video recording devices in the room.

 

  “I would like to heal Royal. His Hope is lower than it should be, and he even sounds strange.” Toriel spoke softly, worry in her voice.

 

  “i goat this no problem. can take royal on a shortcut.” Sans suggested from beside you. The thought of the skeleton near the armored monster made you uneasy, and you shook your head quickly.

 

_ “Not yet. I need to ask him some things first...and what do you mean by shortcut? Ugh nevermind, tell me later, getting off topic. Anyway, I want to see if we can learn some things first. You all should stay in this room, and talk. Dr. Alphys could turn off the audio loop here, and that would provide me more time to get some answers.”  _ You explained the plan that had been formulating in your head to the others.

 

_ “Can I come with you Y/n?”  _ Frisk asked suddenly, and you found yourself immediately looking to Toriel for permission. The goat monster gave a small nod of her head, and you smiled.

 

_ “Sure thing. Hey Papy! Wanna be our totally awesome guard?”  _ You asked the taller skeleton with a grin. You could see the other was beginning to feel left out, and a bit lost on what to do. So, you wanted to give him something. The smile he sent you in return was totally worth it.

 

  “OF COURSE! WHO BETTER TO PROTECT MY HUMAN FRIENDS THEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS HIMSELF! NYEHEH! I WILL BE A MOST MAGNIFICENT GUARD.” Papyrus stated, and you could see the smile on his brothers face in the corner of your eye. It made your Soul flutter, and a warm feeling spread across your chest.

 

  “don’t ya mean Royal guard bro?” You snorted at the grin on Sans’ face, and even saw a small smile on Papyrus as the taller whined.

 

  “BROTHER WHEN WE RETURN HOME I AM CONFISCATING ALL YOUR KETCHUP.” Papyrus spoke, and you noticed now everyone was smiling at the way Sans eye lights disappeared.

 

  “paps. bro, you don’t really mean that right?” You held up your hands when Sans looked to you for help, and shook your head. You had learned of his obsession of the condiment, but wasn’t going to get between him and his brother. The taller skeleton just pat his brothers skull, and came over to Frisk and you. 

 

  You grinned at everyone's laughter and Sans despondent look before walking into the interrogation room with the other two. You let the smile fall into a neutral expression, and met the gaze of Royal. You knew it was time to get serious.

 

  “ROYAL FRIEND IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU ARE OKAY.” Papyrus smiled happily once the door shut behind him. The door made a strange click when it had shut, and you stared at it curiously. The skeleton went to walk over to the other monster, and you noticed the strange glitch happen once more. Like time itself seemed to stutter around you. 

 

  However, this time it left you with a strange panic coursing through your veins. You grabbed onto the boney arm, and felt Frisk tense beside you. Something was wrong, and you felt your skin crawl uneasily. You looked up as a strange buzzing filled the room, and then many things happened at once. 

 

  The room was covered by a strange, yellow barrier of what looked like electricity. The monsters in the other room were pounding on the glass, and door to no avail. Royal stood up, his armor falling to reveal a human male covered in monster dust. And the human threw himself forward with a knife directed at Papyrus’ Soul.

 

  “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Ghost. You can call me Royal. My boss sends his regards.” You felt your eye twitch as the blade of the knife gleamed in its reflection. You had your arms crossed above your head, blocking the tall adults swing from its descending arc. Papyrus was directly behind you, looking rattled and in pain. Frisk was beside the skeleton, trying to ask what was wrong, and worried for their friend.

 

  “Silent type. Pretty fast to have blocked me from killing that beast. Not that it will be much of an issue. The magic diffusing barrier I set up should kill him eventually.” The male had a rough and low voice that made you think he was the real monster. He jumped back from you, and you glanced back at Papyrus in worry as you checked him.

 

**Papyrus**

**HP 600/680**

**AT 20**

**DF 20**

 

***worried for everyone's safety**

 

**Papyrus**

**HP 580/680**

**AT 20**

**DF 20**

 

***is becoming frightened**

 

  “You really should learn to keep your eyes on your opponent.” The male voice spoke into your ear, but you stayed firmly between him and your friends. If he wanted to kill you, it would have already happened. However, you knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill Papyrus or Frisk and you were the only one who could stop him.

 

_ “Tell me what I need to know, and leave. I’m sure you have the details your boss mentioned.” _ You signed at him angrily, wanting to get this over with fast in order to help the skeleton. The banging from the other room was growing louder and more frantic, but you kept your gaze in front and on the male before you.

 

  “Pft. Sorry doll, you may need to speak up.” The raven haired human smirked, leaning against the metal table with an amused expression. You didn’t know if he was just fucking with you, or really didn’t know sign language. “Oh, and don’t expect those monsters to break in. It will split their magic apart, but i’m willing to let them try.” The male chuckled, and you knew he was prolonging this on purpose.

 

  You clenched your hands into fists, knowing you were on a timer. Your eyes looked around the room for anything that could help. Your eyes met steel grey, and figured he would have to have some sort of device for the barrier. You looked back at Papyrus one last time, and felt a smirk plaster itself on your face.

 

  “Hmm. Find something amusing dollface? Or are you just happy to see the filth dust? I sure know I am.” Royal purred as you fully blocked his few of the skeleton behind you. You could hear the others pained sounds, and felt worry pit in your stomach. So, you gave Royal a sign he would understand, and raised your middle finger at him.

 

  “Is that an invitation? I wouldn’t mind a little fun.” You narrowed your eyes in disgust at the way he licked his lips, but made no other moves. Just a bit longer.

 

_   CRACK! _

 

__ You rushed forward as Royals body hit the ground, already pulling the bandanna off your neck, and roughly tying the male's hands behind his back. “Son of a-! Stupid bitch. Using the damn child was a smart move I give you that. Know why boss wants to meet ya now.” You ignored the asshole, searching him for any sort of device. A clatter echoed in your ears as Frisk dropped the metal chair and went over to the glass. You figured they were talking to the others, and continued searching.

 

_ “They can’t break through the energy field. Dad, Undyne, and Alphys went to find someone, or something to help. Mom is trying to keep Sans from teleporting inside. He’s scared.”  _ Frisk signed to you, and you noticed the way their hands were shaking.  _ “Papyrus isn’t doing well Y/n. Do you have a plan?” _ You didn’t want to lie, and shook your head. You didn’t have a plan, but you were working on it.

 

  Feeling something rectangular, that gave a strange tingly sensation, you pulled out the device from the male's pocket, and set it on the ground. You tore the plastic apart, and found a bunch of wires coursing with the same yellow energy. You touched it, and frowned at the small sting it gave. Frisk came over, and physically flinched when they got close.

 

  “Haha! You idiots. Just because you have the device doesn’t mean anything. It destroys magic. And guess what else, boss put a little failsafe on it. Only a being with magic can stop it.” Royal grinned from his bound position on the floor. “So Ghost, there is no saving the skeleton. Unless you want to risk the ambassador. We always wondered if they gained magic. Either way, we win. Boss will see you in a week at ‘Rail Stone’ for lunch.” You got irritated with the human, and knocked him unconscious with a strike to his neck.

 

_ “I’ll do it. Papyrus can’t last much longer.”  _ You watched the child sign, and you flicked your gaze to the skeleton.

 

**Papyrus**

**HP 100/680**

**AT 20**

**DF 20**

 

***can feel himself falling apart**

 

  You noticed the beginning of dust on the skeleton, and felt your heart pound harshly against your chest. It was like your nightmare, only instead of Sans it was his brother. You felt fear and desperation that wasn’t just yours. Taking a deep breath you picked up the knife that had fallen to the ground, and looked at Frisk.

 

_ “Frisk, wait next to Papyrus.”  _ You signed, taking deliberate steps to the device. Your heard a particularly harsh bang on the glass, and met the worried eye lights of your soulmate. Giving him a soft smile, and sending love through the bond you knew he had heard what Royal had said.

 

_ “But you heard that guy. Only someone with magic can destroy it.”  _ Frisk signed with a scared frown, tears in their eyes. However, you could only feel the confusion in your bond turn into realization.

 

_ “I know.”  _ You responded softly, eyes glowing green as you magic swirled around the knife you held.  _ “A long time ago, I made a promise to someone. That I would protect what was important to me.”  _ You signed casually, eyes searching through the window before landing on Gaster. The apparition was looking at you with a scared frown, signing frantically.

 

_ “I plan to keep that promise.” _ You spoke calmly before stabbing the magic wrapped blade into the circuits in-front of you. There was screaming around you as you gritted your teeth. A burning sensation coursed through your body, and ripped your insides apart. There was a flash of white, and then everything went black. 

 

  There was a moment you felt yourself floating, completely weightless. You could see images flashing in front of your eyes too fast to comprehend. And then everything went blank for a moment as you blinked in confusion. Not only was everything so bright, but your heart was pounding in your ears.

 

  “y/n...there’s something you should know.” Sans stated softly, and it was the uneasy shifting of the occupants in the room that had you curious. Not only were Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel seeming nervous, but you could see Dings in the corner also fidgeting. It felt like you were about to have your world flipped on its head…. 

 

  You felt yourself freeze in place as you looked around, and then at the others. This had already happened earlier today. You were sitting in your room again with everyone staring at you as your jaw dropped. Your mind was racing, looking around in a panic as you wondered if you had just died, but one thought was louder than the rest.

 

  ‘Was that all just a dream?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing. Because I may have gotten a bit excited, and this could end up being a double chapter day.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, I really do appreciate the support.
> 
> Until next time!


	9. Connecting the Dots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez. I actually did a double update here. I hope you all enjoy two chapters since I know the other was pretty confusing.

  “HUMAN? YOU ARE STARTING THAT PANICKING AGAIN. ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DO YOU REQUIRE ANOTHER HUG FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!” You didn’t understand what was happening, but all you could focus on was the worried skeleton standing in-front of you. The one, who just before, had been in pain as that barrier hurt him. The taller had just opened his arms when you shot forward into them.

 

  “THERE THERE SMALL HUMAN. HUGS ALWAYS MAKE THINGS BETTER. OOF! BROTHER THAT WAS A POWERFUL HUG, BUT NO MATTER! THERE IS ENOUGH OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO GO AROUND.” Papyrus spoke as Sans was close beside you. The two of you were hugging the tall skeleton tightly, and you felt tears prick the corners of your eyes.

 

  “sorry bro. it was another HotCat.” Sans spoke softly next to you. You were confused on what he was talking about, but Papyrus’ grip tightened, and Toriel gasped behind you.

 

  “My child…” Toriel murmured softly, the goat monster quickly shuffling out of the room.

 

  “AH, I UNDERSTAND. IS IT BURNT OR COLD?” You stepped out of the skeletons embrace, the panic finally subsiding, and instead watched the brothers.

 

  “this point it's probably closer to purrfectly warm.” You found a smile pulling at the edge of your lips in response to the pun.

 

  “WELL THAT IS BETTER THAN… REALLY BROTHER? THAT WAS JUST AWFUL.” Papyrus groaned, and Sans smiled wider.

 

  “don’t you mean clawful bro? i’m pawsitive that’s what ya meant.”

 

  “SAAAAAANS!” You found yourself silently laughing at the banter, and relaxing for once. This at least was becoming familiar to you. After all this strange deja vu, and new experiences, you needed this.

 

  “furgive me bro. we should check on the others.” Sans suggested with a relaxed smile on his skull before his eye lights met your inquisitive gaze. You watched them flicker for a moment, and knew he had forgot you were here.

 

_ “I’m really confused here, but I can wait until you all are ready to tell me. This seems like a secret concerning more than just you two. Just don’t try lion to me.”  _ You thought of the pun last moment, and saw the way Sans relaxed and Papyrus was smiling.

 

  “YOU HAVE SUCH A WONDERFUL SOULMATE BROTHER. THE GREAT PAPYRUS APPROVES. EVEN IF SHE HAS SUCCUMBED TO YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS.” You snorted at the faint blue on the shorter skeletons skull, and smiled.

 

_ “But of course I am the lucky one here. Not only do I get the perfect soulmate, but also the greatest new brother.”  _ You signed in response without really thinking, and found the other two frozen. Sans was even bluer, and Papyrus had orange drops forming in his sockets. Two seconds later, and the taller skeleton was crushing your spine in a very tight hug.

 

  “NYEHEHE! THIS IS THE BEST GIFT EVER. I SHALL CALL YOU SISTER NOW.” You smiled at Papy’s infectious happiness and felt your Soul flutter warmly. If the situation was under different circumstances, you would have stayed in the embrace longer.

 

  “jeez paps, you sure know how to make a guy feel bonely.” Sans took the chance to pun as he walked to the door. The taller skeleton put you down, and you followed the two out the door. This new family was going to be the death of you. Their kindness was filling the void in your life that humanity carved in, and you weren’t sure how to deal with it all.

 

  As you stepped down the stairs, you could hear the voices of the others become louder. It was a bit of a surprise to hear someone like Undyne speak so softly, and your hands fiddled anxiously with the hem of your shirt. Things were hectic, and now it seemed it was getting worse.

 

  “Sans! Lil punk told us they used their magic. What the fuuu-heck happened this time? And how many times are we on?” Undyne shouted as the three of you came into the living room. You figured the name might as well be changed to meeting room at this rate.

 

  Asgore and Toriel sat on the couch with Frisk in between them. The child was holding tightly onto Flowey with tears rolling down their cheeks. Undyne was leaning against the left wall, with Alphys in a red, plush chair next to her.

 

  “this is round seven, and we can go over it once the bucket of bolts gets here.” Sans replied and the lack of pun had your attention.

 

  “Round SEVEN?!”

 

  “METTA’S COMING HOME?” Papyrus, and Undyne spoke in unison, and in completely different tones. Of course, the skeleton being louder, and closer to you made your ears ring. You wanted to tell him to lower his volume, but you got tackled by a sudden force. Luckily you had good balance, and found a small child clinging to you. A soft frown appeared on your face, patting the brown hair awkwardly, and looking at the others for help.

 

  “Frisk my child. What has gotten into you?” Toriel asked with worry in her gaze as she stood to better see the two of you. You could feel Sans close to your right, and his hands twitching in front of him.

 

_ “I’m sorry Y/n. I tried to help, but I couldn’t pull you away in time.” _ Frisk signed with a wobbly lower lip as they stepped back from you. You blinked, body still, and blinked again as you wrapped your mind around this.

 

_ “...from the barriers controls…”  _ You felt like a complete loon for signing that. ‘It was just a crazy continuation of my nightmare.’ You thought to yourself with a flare of doubt crossing your mind.

 

  “you remember the reset?!” You startled at Sans softer voice being loud, and the rush of emotions through the bond. They were twisting around the fragile connection so fast you could hardly differentiate. You went to question the other, but jumped a foot off the ground as the front door slammed open.

 

  “Oh darlings i’m home! Where is my soul half?” A robotic voice practically vibrated the house with its strength, and you peeked out into the main hall.

 

  The door was wide open, sunlight streaming in, and casting a spot light on the figure standing in the doorway. You could see rose petals falling around the purple and silver robot, who posed dramatically in front of you.

 

  “METTA!” Papyrus shouted in absolute joy, rushing past you, and quite literally jumping into the humanoid robots arms.

 

  “Ahh my little creampuff--!”

 

  “THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” The skeleton stated fondly, cutting the robot off, and you watched him peck the other on the cheek.

 

  “I missed you too.” You heard the subdued tone, and felt a smile on your face at the sight of the two. You clapped your hands to get their attention, and smiled at the two.

 

_ “This is so precious.”  _ You signed, pulling out your phone and snapping a quick picture just in time to capture the blushes.

 

  “SISTER! WHY?”

 

  “Is this the human ghost you told me about?”

 

  “Get some Paps!”

 

  “O-Oh my...I have to add that to the story…” The voices spoke over each other, but you heard each, and filed the information away for later.

 

  “HotCat. Meeting. Now.” Asgore broke the scene, his voice powerful, but tight. You and the others quickly came back into the living room, and took a seat. Frisk had gone back to the couch, and you took a worn purple bean bag. You frowned when Sans took the seat across the room from you, shooting him a questioning look.

 

  “What happened that warranted a HotCat? Did someone hurt my marshmallow?” Mettaton questioned with arms wrapped securely around the taller skeleton as the couple sat together. “And should we really be discussing this in front of the human?” He tacked on and you met his inquisitive gaze.

 

  “OH METTA! I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU. THIS IS SANS’ SOULMATE. WE FINALLY FOUND HER AGAIN.” Papyrus explained with an excited smile on his face. Yet, you caught the tells of the robots body language. It answered one of about fifty questions you now had about this whole situation.

 

_ “Papyrus and Y/n died. It was all a big trap. They had some weird barrier. It made magic disappear, and was hurting Papyrus. Y/n destroyed the device, and it killed her.”  _ Frisk ended up signing, their shoulders shaking as they began to cry once more.  _ “Other times they killed one or more of us.” _

 

  “WHAT?!” Everyone shouted over one another, different questions and statements overlapping as the they shouted over each other.

 

  “...they hurt Papyrus?” Mettaton spoke softly, disbelief in his tone, and you gave him a sympathetic grimace. Noticing how he held the skeleton tighter, and the guilt in his posture.

 

  “...aren’t you going to ask?” Sans question cut the air like a bullet, and the room was silent as eyes turned to the small skeleton. But his eye lights were trained on you this entire time. 

  It was strange to see the guarded expression, and you felt uneasy at the silence in the bond. You could see he was tense, and you knew why. Any sane person would have been demanding answers at this point. It was clear there was something going on that everyone knew to some extent except you. But you were used to gathering information, and this was just the same.

 

  “Oh my! This must be so confusing for you child. You know you can always ask whatever you’d like.” Toriel spoke gently, and you looked down at your folded hands. 

 

  “YES SISTER. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS LEND YOU A HAND.”

 

  “I k-know this must be s-s-strange for you Y/n. But just think of it as one of t-those games you always liked.”

 

  “Don’t get lost in your head nerd. Was never good at pulling you out of those apparently.”

 

  The room seemed to rise in tension at your silence, and you felt the holes burning into you. You looked up when you heard bones rattle, and saw Sans standing with a glare directed at the floor.

 

  “why aren’t you asking questions? have you stopped trusting me? you don’t talk to me anymore y/n. what am I doing wrong? you always told me what was on your mind. have you stopped loving me?!” Sans questioned rapidly, his glare coming up to look you in the eyes. This was probably the most you hear him speak, and it answered more than you wanted.

 

  The bond was pinching around your Soul, as the pain, anger, and longing filtered through the fragile connection. The others were uneasy, and you felt your chest tighten. Biting your lip as your temperature increased you fought down the ugly emotions.

 

_ “I don’t have any questions--!” _

 

__ “that's bullshit. you always asked questions. when did you start acting like this y/n?!” Sans growled, and you felt the thin hold on your emotions finally snap.

 

_ “Stop! I’m not her so stop comparing me! All of you!”  _ You signed at the people you had started to consider family. That seemed to get their attention, and you even felt Sans recoil at the flash of emotions you were emitting. You were angry, scared, but most of all hurting.

 

_ “So what did you want me to ask Sans? Huh? Maybe you want me to ask about the HotCat being a code word for time rewinding. Perhaps you want me to ask how Frisk is able to reset time. Or could it be how everyone here seems to easily accept some strange human being your Soulmate.”  _ You had directed your furious eyes on the short skeleton, who was looking at you with his jaw dropping.

 

_ “Well guess what! I’m not a damn idiot! You guys aren’t subtle okay. I know that this isn’t the first time we all met. I realize that I was dead one moment, and now i’m suddenly alive. And I get that this has probably happened more times than I can remember. I can put two and two together from all your conversations.”  _ You felt a twinge of satisfaction at the way everyone was frozen, and how Sans seemed to pale. But you weren’t done with them.

 

_ “But i’m so tired of this ploy! I actually trusted all of you. You made me let my guard down, and I thought I had people I could consider family. I believed you were better than humanity.”  _ Now you had tears rolling down your cheeks, but you despair forced you to continue.

 

_ “And it was all a stupid hope. All of you keep treating me like a different person. And now I know why. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but i’m not the person you knew before. So, you can all stop pretending to care about me, because it's cruel!”  _ You were shaking, as it felt like everything was crashing down around you.

 

_ “I’m sorry that I failed your expectations. I’m sorry that I wasn’t good enough. I’m sorry that I can’t be the person you all wanted me to be.”  _ You could feel you Soul shivering, eyes on the ground as tears dripped onto your shoes. There was complete silence, and you made your decision. You ran.

 

  Your head start allowed you to make it to the door before you heard footsteps following. Your gaze turned back, hand raised, and watched Papyrus hit the barrier you constructed over the doorway. The look of confusion, and worry was the last you saw of the skeleton before you hightailed away.

 

  You ran as fast, and far as you could. Down streets, around buildings, dodging people and monsters alike. Your breaths came in ragged sobs, heart pounding, and Soul breaking.

 

  You don’t know how long you ran, but finally your legs collapsed under you. Falling heavily onto the ground, your sobbing pants racked your body. Everything hurt, and you curled into a ball as you cried.

 

  It felt like days passed before the tears stopped flowing. A numbness chilled your body, and you slowly pushed yourself up. The gritty ground had scraped your palms and knees when you had fallen, but you hardly cared. No, the sight of the wooden door before you made your chest clench.

 

  You weren’t sure if fate had a twisted sense of amusement, or if you subconsciously wanted to come here. But soon enough, you found yourself walking up to it.  _ Knock, Knock, Tap, Scrape.  _ It was second nature for you, but there was only silence on the other side. You waited a moment, wondering why you were even doing this before trying again. The second attempt ended up like the first, and you gave up.

 

  You turned away from the door, and walked away. Wandering through streets and alleyways, you finally came upon the destination only you knew about. Pushing the trash bin out, you crawled through the tight hole. The sight of your old living space made you frown. Lighting the small lantern for light, you fell onto the straw bed.

 

  Staring up at the concrete ceiling, you held your chest with a pained grimace. It felt like something important was breaking apart, but still holding on somehow. Hearing a song being hummed, you turned your gaze to Gaster.

 

_ “...I still can’t let go...this love that was formed is too strong. But it hurts.”  _ You signed pathetically with a silent sob as the tears started to come again.  _ “Are these feelings even mine, or the past me?! All those dreams of a happy family, and being accepted and wanted...they were her past not my future.”  _ You continued as the skeleton apparition came over to you.

 

_ “I’m sorry my dear. Only you can answer that question. But this doesn’t mean that it can’t still be your future child.” _ Dings explained softly, his eye lights trained on you. You could see the love, and sorrow on his face, and the way he wished to reach for you by the twitch of his many hands.

 

_ “Gaster, do you see me as her, or as me? Who am I to you?...And why am I remembering the resets now?” _ You asked the other before wiping away your tears.

 

_ “Y/n. You are, and always have been, my precious daughter. I always knew who you would become in my life. Even if this timeline is different from the last, you are still you.” _ You found a bit of comfort in those words, and some of the darkness cleared from your heart.

 

_ “As for why now, I would have to hypothesis that it was due to the previous timeline circumstances.” _ You tilted your head at the others pause, motioning for him to continue. 

 

_    “My son, and you had Soul bonded and were expecting a child. Not to mention you had played a large part in bringing young Asriel, Chara, and myself into physical manifestation. Those instances had direct impacts on your Soul. It could be why this timeline had changed your circumstances so drastically also. Combine that with the amount of times Frisk had reset in such a short time and you can remember them now.”  _ You always appreciated the others honesty, and explanations for your questions.

 

  You slowly rolled the new information around in your head, and compared it to all the dreams you had from a child to this point in time. It made the most sense, and you could feel something inside of you agree that this was right. You didn’t remember everything, and wondered how many of those dreams were of different timelines, but now how a better understanding.

 

  It made you feel slightly guilty about how you exploded at the others. While the words needed to be said and the feelings real, not all the emotions were justified. You didn’t have their side of the story, and made assumptions out of anger. You needed to place yourself in their shoes for a moment.

 

  So, you took a moment to really think about it from their angle. They had met someone, who they had previously known, and it was someone important to them. This probably wasn’t first time either, and you didn’t know how long they had even been searching for you. So, you could understand the way they treated you, and knew you would have done the same.

 

  You let out a small sigh, coming back to reality with a small frown but determination burning away the betrayal. Gaster had gone back to humming that soothing song, letting you know he was there for you. It made you smile, and nod to him.

 

_ “I need to talk to them. Really talk. I want this all to work. I still care about them...and I really do think I am falling for Sans. It’s not at the love stage yet, and I am still hurt with the outburst….but I want to give him another chance.”  _ You told Gaster as the two of you smiled at each other. 

 

  Then something snagged your thoughts, and you gave him a look of confusion.  _ “What did you mean physical manifestation--!”  _ You were cut off by the sound of something knocking on the garbage can outside. Seeing the smirk Gaster sent you, and the way your Soul started to sing you had a good guess who it was. Although you wondered how you were found, you soon figured it out by the vibration of your phone. Pulling it out, you opened it up with wide eyes.

 

_ 79 missed calls. 208 new text messages.  _ You blinked as you opened up the messages, and saw everyone had been texting you. Curious you checked the latest texts from each.

 

  _ Scales: Yo punk! Please respond. Everyone is really worried about ya. I’ll kick your ass if something bad happened. Just please answer. _

 

__ _ King Fluffybuns: Child, we wish to know your location and health. Please return. We are very concerned. _

 

__ _ Goat Maaaahm: My child. I want you to know we love you very much. I apologize that we have seemed to hurt you, but I do wish you would come back. We are very worried. _

 

__ _ Brave Nerd: Y/n, I am really sorry. I ended up tracking your phone only because I am really worried, and I hope you don't hate me but we just want to talk to you please don't be angry. _

 

__ _ The GREAT Brother: SISTER I LOVE YOU. THE GREAT PAPYRUS UNDERSTANDS WHY YOU RAN AND FORGIVES YOU FOR THE BARRIER. I AM ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU AND BELIEVE YOU WILL RETURN. EXPECT SOME FRIENDSHIP HUGS. -THE GREAT PAPYRUS  P.S. PLEASE FORGIVE MY BROTHER AND TALK TO HIM. HE REALLY DOES CARE ABOUT YOU. _

 

__ _ Risky Character: I’m so sorry Y/n. We should have explained everything to you so much sooner. But we were scared. Don’t blame everyone else, it is all our fault. Just please reconsider, and come back. _

 

__ _ Sir Puns-a-lot: knock knock _

 

__ That last message from Sans was just sent, and you sighed a little.

 

_ You: Who’s there? _

 

__ _ Sir Puns-a-lot: skeleton _

 

__ _ You: Skeleton who? _

 

_   _ _ Sir Puns-a-lot: I have a skele-ton of apologies. Please come out. _

 

  You found yourself smiling at the cheesy message, and decided to comply. Crawling out of the narrow hole, you were met with a ragged, and very nervous skeleton. Brushing yourself off, and moving the garbage bin back in place you could feel the others tension.

 

  “hey kiddo…” You turned toward Sans at the sound of his voice, holding up a hand to stop him from continuing.

 

_ “Will you come with me somewhere?”  _ You asked the other, holding out your hand in offering as you gave a gentle smile. You could see the confusion in his expression, but also felt a jolt of hopefulness through the strained bond.

 

  “sure thing. just let me shoot a text to the others.” You nodded in agreement, having thought of doing the same, and let your hand fall. Of course, it didn’t get far before another hand quickly grabbed it. You could feel the spike of fear, and the spark of your magic responding to his through the contact.

 

  “heh sorry. thought i might lend a hand.” The pun was strained, but it made you smile nonetheless. You held his hand tightly before he could pull away. Tugging him a little, you led him out of the alleyway. The two of you walked in silence, the outskirts of the city being mostly run down and desolate. Those that did live here, stay well away from outsiders. 

 

  Knowing what needed to happen, you began to hum softly. Your damaged vocal cords making it broken and scratchy. But after a while, the action started to become easier, and smoother. The pain started to fade the more you exercised your voice.

 

  The two of you left the run down buildings behind, and came upon a forested area. You glanced back, seeing Sans look curiously around, and continued your trek. Easily slipping around bushes, and through the trees you came upon an open area with a large hill. You both climbed to the top, and had a perfect view of the sun setting behind Mount Ebott.

 

  Sitting down on the springy grass, you pat the area next to you with a glance to the blue clad skeleton. His brow bone raised, but he sat down next to you anyway. You could feel his questioning gaze on you, and took a deep breath.

 

  “I’m...sorry for yelling…” Your voice was soft, slightly strained, but also manageable. You put a finger over the skeletons teeth when he tried to speak, and shook your head. “...Let me finish.” You told him, your voice becoming a little stronger as you used it. It still hurt to talk, but this was bearable.

 

  “I didn’t have all the information to be making assumptions like I did. I ended up hurting you and the others with my words. I realize both of us were in the wrong, and hurt each other. So, I want to give you all another chance if you would be willing to do the same for me.” You spoke calmly, wincing a little at the strain in your voice.

 

  “jeez y/n. here i am to apologize and you beat me to it. but you were right. we weren’t treating you right, and we all talked a little about it. i didn’t realize how little i knew about you until it was shouted in my face.” Sans responded with sigh, shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

 

  “look y/n i won’t make excuses. we...i messed up bad. you're my soulmate, and i treated you poorly. i can’t say i won't make the mistake again, but i will try, so will you give us another chance?” Sans asked softly, but you could see how seriously he was taking this.

 

  “I won’t be lion. I liked what we had. But I also want you to see me in this timeline. I’m still your soulmate, but not the one you know. I have had a different life this time, and it changed a lot of things.” You explained to the other, a hand held to your chest. “So, let’s start over. I’m Y/n, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” You smiled warmly, holding out your hand.

 

  “names sans. sans the skeleton.” Sans responded lazily, a smile on his face as he took your hand in his.

 

_ Pffffft! _

 

__ “You ass! I can’t believe I fell for that again.” You cried out, swatting his arm as the two of you began to laugh. Although you soon caught off with some painful coughs.

 

_ “Looks like that is the end of my speaking time.”  _ You signed with a small shrug.

 

  “oh? did i make you speechless?” Sans asked with his wide grin still plastered on his face. You both began laughing some more as the light of the sun disappeared from the sky. As you punned back and forth with him, time passed by. The stars twinkled down on the two of you, and you fell back on the grass.

 

_ “I always came here when I felt lonely. For some reason looking at the stars always comforted me. No matter what happened, or where I was the sky never abandoned me.”  _ You spoke casually the stars reflected in your eyes.

 

  “beautiful…” Sans spoke softly, looking at you instead of the sky. You were unaware of his gaze, and instead began to stand.

 

_ “We should get back to Toriel's. I still need to talk to everyone, and we need to figure out how to handle New Blood.”  _ You ran a hand through your hair in an attempt to fix it. Sans chuckled and stood next to you.

 

  “do you trust me?” You looked over at the skeleton, seeing the worry in the others stance.

 

_ “I’m getting there, but for right now I will.”  _ You replied, no hesitation in your tone as he pulled you close to him.

 

  “just hang on tight to me.” You felt your cheeks heat up, wrapping your arms around the others neck. You buried your face in his chest, trying to hide your face. You felt him chuckle before his magic wrapped thickly around the two of you. In the blink of an eye the ground disappeared from under your feet, and darkness surrounded you.

 

  Something about the feeling of this space felt familiar to you. But you didn’t have anytime to dwell on the thought as the ground returned under your feet. Slowly letting go of Sans, you smiled at the sight of your room.

 

_ “Neat trick there. Teleportation is handy.” _ You told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed and feeling the exhaustion of the day weigh on you.

 

  “get some shut eye. we can all talk in the morning.” Sans suggested, and you gave him a grateful smile. Your eyes looked him over, and could see that he also seemed beyond tired.

 

_ “would you stay?”  _ You asked him cautiously, a small flush creeping up your neck. You watched the way he froze for a moment, staring at you, but finally relaxing.

 

  “ok.” You felt relieved at his response, and pulled off your shoes. Once those were off, you debated on changing, but you didn’t care at the moment. Crawling onto the far side of the bed, you laid down on the plush mattress. Turning to look at Sans, you pat the space beside of you.

 

  He chuckled a little at your enthusiasm, and laid down next to you. You watched him as he carefully kept space in between the two of you, and felt appreciation. It looked like he was keeping to his word and starting over with you.

 

_ “Sweet dreams Sans.”  _ You signed with a happy smile on your face.

 

  “g’night.” Sans responded and you found amusement at the speed he fell asleep. You found yourself watching him for a while, before letting your own eyes slip closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. Here you guys go. If you think this was confusing the just wait till you see what I got in store for. I hope this has explained a few rhings. Sometimes things sound better in my head lol.
> 
> Unail next time.


	10. Miles in the Others Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Chapter we will have a special look into some of the other characters view points. If you guys would like to see more of these, please comment and tell me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!
> 
> I will be going to help my grandparents for about two weeks. They live in a place where WiFi is spotty at best. So depending if I can get away for a moment, an update may or may not be coming for a while.
> 
> Also, I have decided to put this story into different Arcs. With how things are going I like the idea of it especially with the different major plot points of the story. So, I will probably be updating the main summary some time soon.

Chapter 2 - Sans

 

  The skeleton let his eye lights stare at the large t.v as he flicked through the channels. He had just finished reading a note from his brother about going to town with the human. So, seeing the opportunity, the male lazed around the house with a bottle of ketchup in hand. Most of the channels turned out to be uninteresting, and he scrolled a bit faster. 

 

  The blue jacketed form slurped some of his favorite condiment before his gaze caught something. He was forced to scroll backwards a bit, and found himself choking on the red liquid that had been on its way down his throat.

 

  “paps?!” Sans exclaimed loudly, jumping off of the couch and staring at the screen in shock. It was some sort of live newscast, and both his brother and the kid were currently being recorded. But that wasn’t what made his imaginary skin crawl. No, it was the sight of those humans surrounding the pair.

 

  Scanning the screen with magic humming through his bones, the skeleton was able to recognize the location. The male snapped his fingers, and teleported with a resounding pop.

 

  Sans felt the concrete below his feet, having ported across the street from the scene. Standing next to a building, the male had a clear vantage point and cover. The sight that met him made his eye lights disappear from his sockets.

 

  One human had just thrown a rock at his baby brother. The blue clad male saw Papyrus loose some HP, and his fists clenched at his side. These humans were about to have a very  **bad time.**

 

  Sans was going to stop the vile humans, but froze at the sight of one of them pulling a gun on his brother. Red. Blood. Dust. Gold. The images flashed in his mind with chilling clarity. The camera be damned. Sans felt his left socket flare with magic, burning a bright blue.

 

  Then the strangest thing jolted him out of his anger. A human jumped off the building he was standing beside. They held a baton in their hand, and a trench coat billowing around them. They were falling toward the human with the gun, but Sans could see the damage the fall would cause.

 

  Acting only on instinct, he changed his target to the figure above. Turning their Soul blue he aimed their descent on the human with the gun, and slowed it just enough they wouldn’t get hurt. A jolt shot through his Soul, making the skeleton gasp as he held a hand to his chest.

 

**Y/n**

**HP 7/7**

**AT 18**

**DF 25**

 

*** your soulmate**

 

  The skeleton monster felt tears in his sockets as the bond, that had been broken in the previous timeline, came back with a weak pulse. Emotions cascaded through the male's soul, but he pushed through in order to focus back on the situation at hand.

 

  Sans watched the way his soulmate smashed the metal baton into the human that lunged at her. Watching the human fall into his allies, he used his magic to make their fall painful. The skeleton knew he couldn’t risk being caught, and felt a wave a relief when Papyrus sprinted away with both humans. Sans knew his brother saw him, and the skeleton was going to make sure the others got away safely.

 

  Using his gravity magic, he kept the humans pinned to the ground for as long as he could without it looking suspicious. It didn’t need to be long, as his brother was extremely fast, but he wanted to crush them a bit longer. The male had to fight the urge to hurt these humans, but sadly the camera made it a bad idea.

 

  He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling out the small device with a smile. His brother had texted him the location they stopped at. With a snap of his phalanges, the skeleton teleported himself away without a trace. Feeling his Soul pound restlessly, the male ran towards them.

 

  “paps! kiddo!” Sans yelled with a worried look at the first two that he spotted. However, he saw his soulmate begin to sway, and rushed forward. Easily sweeping sweeping her off of her feet, he blanched when he looked at her Soul.

 

**Y/n**

**HP 3/7**

**AT 18**

**DF 25**

 

*** was shot protecting your brother**

 

  “paps i--!”

 

  “GO BROTHER. YOU CAN COME BACK AFTER THEY ARE SAFE WITH TORIEL.” Papyrus cut his brother off with a worried tone in his voice. Sans could only nod his head in response before returning to the house. He landed right in the kitchen, wasting no time as he let his eyes land on the goat monster.

 

  “tori. please help her.” Sans pleaded, his voice cutting through the conversations going on between Toriel, Undyne, and Asgore. Sans was thankful for the quick reaction from the others as the Queen raced over.

 

  “Sans what happened?” Undyne shouted in surprise as the skeleton clung to his soulmate. He felt someone try to pull her away, and actually growled at them.

 

  “Questions later Undyne. Go prepare the guest room. Sans I need you to let me take her so I can heal her.” Toriel spoke in a commanding voice, snapping the room into motion.

 

  “it’s y/n tori. i finally found her.”  Sans explained with a strain in his voice, and could see the immediate understanding cross the goats face.

 

  “I will treat her like she is my own.” Toriel promised as the smaller finally let go of the bleeding female.

 

  “i-i have to get paps and the kid…” Sans told himself, tearing his gaze away from his soulmate even as his Soul cried out to stay near her.

 

  “Go Sans. We will take care of her until you return.” Asgore spoke gently, Toriel having already disappeared with Undyne and the new human. The skeleton took a breath, forcing himself to calm down and nodded his head. He told his brother he would come back for him, and he was going to.

 

  Now that he finally had his soulmate back, he was going to do his best to protect y/n. The male was already making plans on how to get the female to fall in love with him again. His Soul was crying out in joy at finding her, but also fear at leaving you alone so soon after. With the sound of a pop, the skeleton was gone to retrieve his brother and the kid.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Sans entered the guest room with a quick nervousness. He had just gotten Paps, and Frisk back to the house. Although exhaustion weighed on his bones, he still wanted to make sure Y/n was alright. Tori had explained that she was stable, but he needed to see for himself.

 

  Walking over to the bed his soulmate rested on, his eye lights looked over her form. He noticed Tori had changed her clothes, and her breathing was even. The skeleton smiled down at the hum her Soul was singing in response to his own. Carefully brushing a (h/c) lock from her face, Sans felt the urge to repair the fragile bond. Shaking his skull, he slowly pulled away from the girl with a sigh.

 

  “ugh, what am i thinking? should let her rest.” He muttered to himself, turning away. Yet something caught onto his jacket, making him stop and turn back. He noticed the smooth hand gripping onto the blue fabric, and snorted a bit.

 

  “you really know how to hold your own.” The pun echoed through the room as Sans sat down on the edge of the bed. He would stay for a little bit longer and then teleport away. He knew right now both his Soul and hers needed the proximity.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chapter 8 - Frisk/Chara

 

  “FRISK!” Frisk struggled, in the arms of the army official restraining them, at the sound of their moms voice yelling for them. As soon as the group had set foot in the building, the men had aimed guns and surrounded all of them. The brown haired child had been trying to reason with everyone when Undyne went off.

 

  “Don’t touch my girl!” Undyne had shouted, and Frisk watched her attack one of the guards. They tried to stop the fish monster, but the sound of gunfire froze them in their tracks. The arms restraining them had even slackened their hold.

 

_ “Get down you idiot!”  _ Chara screeched as they pushed their body to the floor in time to hear the zip of bullets above them. Frisk could hear their friends shouting, mom calling out to them, and the thud of a body falling next to them.  _ “Reset! Damn it Frisk. We’ll have to try again.” _ Frisk heard Chara shouting at them, and nodded. They didn’t want to look up and see the dust and blood they knew would be there. But they did anyway.

 

  Slowly lifting their gaze, they noticed the piles of dust scattered around the room. An eyepatch in one pile, a red scarf on another. Frisk felt tears rolling down their cheeks. Blood was pushing across the floor, and there was still the sound of shouting.

 

  “y/n!” Frisk snapped their head in the direction of Sans voice. They saw as the human female was fighting off the people getting close to the skeleton monster. Frisk couldn’t let Sans watch her die, and quickly pulled up their screen. They had never slammed on the reset button as hard as they did at that moment.

 

~~~~~~~~Reset~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Chara didn’t want to be in control, but Frisk needed the break after the last attempt. They had been able to get a bit farther this time. They were almost at the interrogation room when something had gone wrong. Neither of them knew what changed, one minute they were being led down the hallway  and the next, mom had turned to dust in front of them.

 

  It made the red eyed child angry just thinking about the heartbroken wail Frisk let out. It wasn’t all that hard to keep the brown hair in front of their eyes, and pretend to be the other. The only one they weren’t able to fool was Y/n.

 

_ “Hey. Are you okay? Is something wrong?” _ Chara flinched at the way she signed those words to them. She had crouched down in front of them, eyes searching for something. Everyone else was currently discussing what to do about RG 02 now that they made it to the interrogation room.

 

_ “It’s nothing you need to worry about since it is being handled. Go check on Sans Auntie…”  _ Chara silently cursed their stupidity as they used the nickname for Y/n. They had been close the last timeline, and the name had stuck. Quickly looking up to most likely see the obvious confusion, they paused when it wasn’t there.

 

_ “If you say so. But know I’m here if you ever decide you want to talk about it.”  _ Chara watched the earnest tenderness in her eyes as she looked at them, and felt their heart twist. She had always been someone they rarely lied to, and it kinda hurt. They pushed away the unwanted feelings and refocused on the task at hand.

 

~~~~~~~~Reset~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Frisk could only hear ringing in their ears as they curled into Papyrus’ chest. There was an explosion as Y/n stabbed the knife in the device, and they had grabbed onto the skeleton.

 

  “My child!” Frisk was soon pulled into a furred embrace, but tried to push their mom away. The brown haired child was fine, and they wanted Toriel to focus on the others.

 

_ “I’m fine. Check on Papyrus and Y/n.”  _ Frisk signed at the goat monster as soon as she released them. Their gaze darted back to the larger skeleton, worried tears in the corners of their eyes.

 

**Papyrus**

**HP 54/680**

**AT 20**

**DF 20**

 

*** is trying to stay awake**

 

  “Owie...human Frisk?” The ambassador shivered at the soft, weak voice of the other and took his hand. They felt their mother quickly start healing, and felt a wave of relief at the room falling silent. Then their muscles tightened, and Frisk could feel Chara becoming tense. It shouldn’t be silent. One red, and one brown eye turned around to the other side of the room.

 

  They saw Y/n body sprawled awkwardly across the floor. Red pooled around her body, and white ripped through her skin. Dead (e/c) eyes stared back, and the child fought back the feeling of bile in the back of their throat.

 

  “k-kid….please…” Sans choked the words out, body rattling as he collapsed to the floor. Frisk watched his horrified eye lights stick to his soulmates broken form. Even Chara was disturbed by the sight, and Frisk felt no resistance as they reached for the reset button.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chapter 9 - Papyrus and Flowey

 

  Papyrus was silent as he stirred the pot of noodles slowly. Usually he got impatient with human method of low flames to cook, but now it provided the perfect distraction for his nerves. Everyone had been in quite a hurry to leave and look for Y/n after her outburst. But he had decided to stay home and wait.

 

  The skeleton had been the first one to try and chase after the female when she ran. Her words had stung, and he wanted to talk to her. That was when he ran into the barrier blocking the front door. He remembered pressing his gloved hands against the magic, and his orange tears manifested on their own.

 

  The tall skeleton got choked up at the raw feelings he felt through contact with the magic. His very Soul had cried out in response to the flurry of pain, and despair. Papyrus remembered collapsing to his knees as the magic disappeared along with Y/n. He could barely catch up to what had just happened as tears rolled down his cheek bones.

 

  He had felt it. The absolute love and kindness buried under the sadness. Even though the time was short, and she felt like she wasn’t treated right. Papyrus knew everything, and so he let her go. Even after the others left to search for her, his brother and soulmate asking if he was sure he didn’t want to come, he still stayed.

 

  “Hey! Why the fuck are you even still here?” Flowey spat at the skeleton when he noticed the others far off gaze. It unnerved the flower to see that type of look on the energetic male.

 

  “LANGUAGE. AND SOMEONE NEEDED TO MAKE SURE THAT DINNER WAS PREPARED.” Papyrus responded with a smile on his face.

 

  “Oh cut the crap Papyrus. You know what I meant. Why aren’t you out with the others looking for that idiot?” Flowey hissed, the soft features on his face sharpening in anger.

 

  “BECAUSE I DON’T NEED TO. I BELIEVE IN Y/N. I KNOW SHE WILL RETURN, AND I WILL BE HERE WHEN SHE DOES. I WILL EVEN OFFER HER THE BEST FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI.” Papyrus responded easily with a cheer as he drained the noodles with a hum.

 

  “That doesn’t even make any sense. If she had any brains she would stay far away from us.” Flowey stated tersely even as his leaves drooped a bit.

 

  “DON’T WORRY FLOWEY. OUR FRIEND WILL RETURN.” Papyrus spoke with complete conviction in his words, not an ounce of hesitation.

 

  “Don’t think that I care about her! I only want her to fix me. She’s just trash.” Flowey growled with his leaves crossed in front of his stem as he turned away from the skeleton.

 

  “I UNDERSTAND. I WOULD ALSO LOVE TO SEE YOU HAPPY ASRIEL. SO I WILL KEEP YOUR AFFECTIONS FOR Y/N A SECRET.” Papyrus chuckled at the way the other flailed in his pot.

 

  “I told you all not to call me that! I’m Flowey in this form. The absolute god of hyperdeath!” The flower yelled at the skeleton monster, grumbling when he only got more laughter in response. A few more moments of silence stretched out as the spaghetti was finished.

 

  “...Do you really believe she will come back?” Flowey broke the silence with his soft words. He had debated not even asking, but Papyrus was just so sure. It felt better hearing him say it.

 

  “MOST DEFINITELY!” Papyrus responded just in time for his phone to vibrate. Pulling the device from his pocket, he looked at the new message from his brother.

 

  “I WAS RIGHT! FLOWEY LOOK! I KNEW IT!” Papyrus squealed happily as he shoved the device at the plant. His brother had texted everyone that he had Y/n, they were both safe, and would return home soon. Flowey rolled his eyes, pushing the skeleton back with his vines.

 

  “Alright! I get it. Good job, and all that jazz.” Flowey responded with indifference. Even as a strange feeling flickered inside. But just as he reached out to grasp it, the thing dissipated without a trace.

 

  “DID YOU REALLY MEAN THAT?” Papyrus asked with widened eye sockets as he stared at the flower. Flowey felt uncomfortable under the intense look, and strange feeling twisting in his roots.

 

  “I don’t say things I don't mean. I’m not like that stupid smiley trashbag.” Flowey sputtered out the words as if they personally offended him. ‘How dare he not believe me! I’ll show him.’ The flower thought as he stared at the skeleton in determination. “You did the right thing Papyrus.” Flowey stated with a smug smirk. ‘That will show him for daring to doubt me.’

 

  “OH FLOWEY! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU HAD THE ABILITY TO SHOW KINDNESS!” Papyrus picked the pot up, holding him close to his chest, and spinning happily.

 

  “No! Put me down damn it! I don’t want your affection! Stop! I will end you!” Flowey yelled at the oblivious skeleton, feeling queasy at the fast spinning of the room around him. “I regret everything!” Flowey hissed as the room continued to spin even though Papyrus himself had stopped.

 

  “SORRY FRIEND.” Papyrus apologized although he was really too happy to even feel apologetic. He was excited for his sisters return, and would show her how much he cared about her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Special Bonus - Gaster

 

_Anger. Hatred. MURDEROUS INTENT._ There were no words to what Gaster was feeling when he found himself once more in the void. He had been free. He had been alive. He had **his** **family.** And then, some strange tether had the audacity to pull him back into the surface of yet another timeline. He couldn’t even have the small blessing of keeping an eye on his sons now.

 

  He felt like he was breaking, as pieces of him cracked, and splintered. The gaster blaster came in response to his feelings. The large skull opening its maw, and firing. The blast went along with his angered scream as he broke apart. The gooey skeleton had ended up in the middle of nowhere on a human street. The blast smashed into a nearby tree, and WingDings turned away as he expected it to phase through.

 

_ Crack! _

 

  Gaster whipped around as the beam connected, burning a hole through the base of the large tree. The plant crashed down across the street in front of him, and he stared at it in shock. That shouldn’t have even been possible. The doctors mind immediately began to whirl.

 

_ “Perhaps it reacted to my intent to harm?” _ Gaster murmured to himself, the apparition reaching out to one of the branches. The awed feeling disappeared when his hand phased through the object, and he let out a heavy sigh. He stilled when the tugging sensation from before made an appearance once more, and looked around for the source.

 

  That’s when he noticed it. The bulky black van speeding down the road, and straight toward the newly fallen obstacle in the way. His eye lights widened as the vehicle didn’t seem to be slowing down.  _ “No, stop!”  _ The monster tried to wave at them, a bit of the black goop flying around, but he couldn’t be seen.

 

  Instead he could only watch, in a horrified fascination, as the van ran head first into the tree. The branches pierced through the windshield, and windows. The front of the van smashed into the trunk, and was crushed as the force smashed against it. The engine lit on fire and blood splattered the front of the cat like a river of red.

 

  Gaster was frozen in place, eye lights gone from his sockets. ‘I did that. This is my fault. I killed them.’ He thought to himself, the feeling of his sins crawling on his back. He even felt the small tingle of his LV increasing in response to the death before him. It made him feel sick to the stomach he didn’t have.

 

*** a Soul is crying out for help**

 

  WingDings felt the power of the call course through him. The tugging sensation coursing through him as the goop was chased away. He felt his mind clear of the voids voices, his apparition morphing to a closer version of his original self, and a piece of himself return.

 

  Gaster almost tripped over himself in his haste to get to the car. He vaulted over the tree, and peeked in through the passenger side window. He saw a woman in the seat, a branch piercing straight through her chest. The male driver was worse off with branches piercing different portions of him. He made a quick check to be certain, and knew they were dead.

 

  The flames burst brighter, and the skeleton moved on. The windows in the back were shattered, and Gaster was able to get a better look inside. There in the back seat was a car seat. Inside sat a tiny infant who was crying quietly. The apparition jolted at the sight of shrapnel piercing the child's neck, and quickly checked them.

 

**Y/n**

**HP .5/1**

**AT 0**

**DF 0**

 

*** her Soul calls to you**

 

Gaster cursed as he reached for the child, only to see his hand slip through her.  _ “No! No no no. Not now. Please let me save her. I can’t let her die.” _ Gaster shouted into the air, repeatedly trying to grab the infant who was bleeding out in front of him.

 

**Y/n**

**HP .3/1**

**AT 0**

**DF 0**

 

*** she is falling down**

 

**** _ “No! I won’t let her die. I WON’T ALLOW IT!” _ The royal scientist shouted, his magic responding once more. It gripped onto the fading Soul, and pulled the infant out of the car. Gaster set the child down on the ground, a good distance away from the car, and quickly switched to healing.

 

**Y/n**

**HP .2/1**

**AT 0**

**DF 0**

 

*** her Soul recognizes you**

 

Gaster felt tears in his eye sockets as the magic refused to connect.  _ “Damn it why?! Work!”  _ The male growled in a mixture of anger, and despair. This was his fault, and his sons Soulmate was about to die right in front of him. The doctor felt his hands trembling as the green magic swirled around his hands.

 

_ Pop! _

 

  A green Soul floated weakly toward Gaster, tiny and fragile. The skeleton held it gently as he could see it fading. His own Soul responded, popping out of his chest. The heart shape was empty except for a small sliver of white. The idea that came to his mind was stupid, but he didn’t have much of a choice.

 

  _ “I’m so sorry Y/n. I hope one day you will forgive me.”  _ Gaster spoke solemnly, pulling the small shard from his Soul, and pushing it directly into the small green heart. The white pulsed in time with green. The jagged sliver taking home in the middle before it turned transparent. The green heart now looked like it had a broken opening down the middle of their Soul.

 

  The skeleton felt his body lose a bit of the physical manifestation it had gained, and the Soul slipped through his hands. The green heart entered back into the infant, and the green magic activated in response. The child's wounds healed, as tiny fist shook. No sound came from the infant, but they trashed and tears leaked from their face.

 

  Gaster felt guilt as he looked down at the child, but also relief that she was alive. Even though she was now orphaned, possibly mute, and he couldn’t even touch her.  _ “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Y/n.”  _ Dings choked, falling to his knees as a sob tore through his body. He felt a strange sense of something soothing spark in his Soul, and looked up.

 

  The infant had her eyes trained on him, but they were glowing a bright green color. The royal scientist noticed she had stopped crying, and was trying to comfort him. He let a wet chuckle escape, and shook his head. Even in this timelime, y/n was still trying to make him feel better. It was this moment that the skeleton felt resolve in his decision.

  
  _ “Y/n. I will do what I can to protect you, and keep you happy. I promise.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos. I hope this story continues to flourish into something you all can enjoy.
> 
> Until next time!


	11. Inform Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have taken some strange turns, and now it is time for you to confront things. Perhaps you could use some help from a few of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I am back, and ready to continue the story. I will shift over back to my weird schedule of updating at least once a week or so. Hope you all enjoy.

  You had finally finished talking to the members of the household. Having learned that they all remembered the last timeline, and listening to them talk about their connections to the previous you had been surprising. They had all been really close to the other version, and it made sense now why they had immediately treated you like family. They had apologized for not trying to get to know this you, and even Mettaton offered you one.

 

_ “Look, I appreciate it guys, and I plan to give you all a second chance just like I did with Sans. However, I think we have a bigger issue to discuss.” _ You explained after you had finished helping Toriel clean up breakfast. Everyone was sitting down at the kitchen table, watching you as you signed to them.  _ “New Blood, and the little offer they made to me.”  _ You took a sip of the orange juice still in front of you.

 

  “Yes, after having Frisk explain what happened during those different...loads...it does look like it had been a trap to kill us.” Asgore stated with a heavy rumble as he stroked at his beard absently.

 

  “i don't believe that to be the case. there is something we are missing.” Sans responded with a frown, his mind racing. You leaned your shoulder against his, and gave him a small smile.

 

  “What I want to know is why the loads were so drastically different.” Alphys spoke up softly, getting everyone's attention. “I mean...I know Frisk and Sans did things slightly different to keep us safe, but the reaction of the humans each time doesn’t match up.” Alphys continued as you watched her nervously wring her hands.

 

  “Oh my god! You guys are still missing a big piece here.” Flowey growled with a raised eyebrow as you saw the others stare at him. You could see the irritation on his face at the blank looks he was receiving. “Idiots. Are you just conveniently forgetting the call about Royal? Notice how we never got one this time?”

 

  “Holy shit the flower is right!”

 

  “Undyne language! But that is strange. Does this usually happen my child?” Toriel asked as you watched Frisk shake their head. You calmly sat back in your seat, watching the others converse.

 

  “SISTER. WOULD YOU EXPLAIN WHAT YOU FIGURED OUT?” Papyrus spoke and you knew the perceptive skeleton had been watching your lack of reaction. The conversation stilled as you bounced your leg anxiously. You were worried that what you were going to say was correct, and things would become hell. A hand rested gently on your leg, and you felt reassurances filter through your chest.

 

_ “What is the one defining factor for you all to remember the resets?”  _ You asked them with your face carefully neutral.

 

  “Why that’s determination darling. Frisk dear has the rare Soul trait, and Sans has traces of it. Then of course we remember the last timeline because we were determined to do so. I know I didn’t want to forget my darling love ever again.” Mettaton responded easily, and you could see the tall skeleton blush.

 

_ “This is just a theory okay. But it makes everything so far make sense. What if NB has a red Soul?”  _ You asked slowly as you watched the others expressions fall. It was quiet for a moment, but the theory fit too well for anyone to refute.

 

  “then it will make them easier to catch red handed.” Sans responded after a moment, a wide grin on his face.

 

  “NYEH! MY BROTHER IS CORRECT EVEN IF HE HAD TO USE A HORRIBLE PUN. RED SOULS ARE VERY RARE TO HAVE.” Papyrus continued, and the others around the table seemed to brighten.

 

  “I-If we look for someone w-with a red Soul, we could find NB.” Alphys was even excited as she stood up. “I-I could try to make something to help search.” The scientist was grabbing her bag, and you smiled at the excitement in the air.

 

  “Hey babe. Wait for me. I’ll help ya out.” Undyne called, chasing after the yellow dinosaur before she disappeared fully out the door.

 

  “Oh dear. Frisk we need to depart for the meeting. Asgore could you grab our coats?” Toriel spoke in a rush, and you watched the family scramble around a little before heading out. Now, it was just the skeletons, the robot, the flower, and you.

 

_ “Hey Brother. Could I ask you a favor?”  _ You asked carefully, making sure to let nothing show on your face. You noticed the two skeletons seemed surprised at your question, and just gave a gentle smile.

 

  “OF COURSE SISTER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LOVE TO HELP YOU WITH ANYTHING YOU NEED.” You were so grateful for the cinnamon roll that was Papyrus.

 

_ “Could I borrow Mettaton for a while? He’s the only one I haven’t gotten to know yet.”  _ One nervous look, two suspicious, and one overly joyous.

 

  “Ahh darling I--!”

 

  “OF COURSE METTA WOULD LOVE TO! THIS IS WONDERFUL. NOW MY SOULMATE AND SISTER CAN BE BEST FRIENDS! I’M SO HAPPY YOU ASKED.” Papyrus exclaimed, cutting off whatever Mettaton was going to say.

 

_ “Thanks Papyrus, Mettaton. Hey Sans why don’t you use this opportunity to hang out with our brother.”  _ You suggested with an innocent smile as your soulmate stared at you for a moment. He must have seen something since he seemed to relax after a moment.

 

  “sure. just call for me when you finish. i’ll try not to feel too bonely without you.” Sans responded with a gentle kiss to your cheek. You felt the spot flame with your blush as you quickly looked away.

 

_ “No skull-king now.”  _ You responded shyly as Papyrus picked his brother up in his arms.

 

  “COME BROTHER. WE SHALL GO AND EXCEL IN SOME BONDING ACTIVITIES. BE NICE TO HER METTA.” Papyrus stated, carrying the other like a football. The sight made you giggle silently as you watched the two of them leave the room.

 

  “So darling--!” You held up a hand to the robot with a shake of your head. It made you glad when it cut him off, and you quickly turned to Flowey who was watching the interaction in suspicious amusement.

 

_ “Can you guard the back door so Mettaton and I can talk privately? I know those two numbskulls are listening. I’ll let you listen as long as you keep the discussion a secret unless I give permission otherwise.” _ You signed quickly, and could see the curious sparkle in his eyes.

 

  “You got yourself a deal.” Flowey cackled gleefully as you grabbed him, and then Mettaton. You pulled the robot outside, and sat the flower pot down by the back door. His vines covered the door, and even climbed up the house to cover any windows.

 

  “This is awkward. If you wanted to take me out you could have just asked. Although either way I would still have to turn you down.” Mettaton grinned, flipping the hair on his head. However, you just dragged him to the middle of the grassy backyard, and looked around. Noticing no one around other than Flowey watching you, you nodded.

 

_ “Alright here is good.”  _ You took in a deep breath, and let your emotions show on your face. Your eyes hardened, and you had a deep frown on your face.  _ “So, mind telling me why your giving out information to those terrorists?”  _ You didn’t sugarcoat things, and heard Flowey draw in a sharp breath.

 

  “Darling I don’t know what your--!” You didn’t want to hear the lie, and made your stance clear as you pulled the robot close. Your fist wrapped around the collar of his shirt, and you pulled him down to your height. The other had to kneel to be eye, and you slowly let go. Your eyes were blazing and you had to mute your bond so Sans wouldn’t be alerted.

 

_ “Cut the crap damn it. I just want the truth. How are they forcing you to comply?”  _ You questioned, and could see the surprise in the others features. You stared at the other, waiting for him to speak as you watched the war of emotions cross in his eyes.

 

  “...Why do you think they are forcing me? That is if what you say is true.” Mettaton asked softly, his usual boisterous attitude gone. You rolled your eyes at the deflecting, but decided to answer anyway.

 

_ “Oh don’t get me wrong. I don’t think you are completely innocent in this charade you have going on. So, let me lay this out for you. It probably started out as popularity. A bunch of people asking you questions, and giving you compliments. You started telling them small things.”  _ You knew you were hitting the nail on the head the lack of response from the other.

 

_ “But then things started to become peaceful. There was no drama, and you were losing your spotlight. They probably suggested the idea of causing a small incident. You gave them the information they needed, and the plan was carried out. With it, the spotlight came back brighter than ever. So, you continued to tell them things, and the incidents got bigger.”  _ You held nothing back, throwing the facts at the other. You could see the tension as you pulled the string tighter, and tighter.

 

_ “One hit a little too close to home, and it all came crashing down on you. The act became clear, and you were in too deep. Now, correct me if i'm wrong, but this was the time you tried to stop or began to falter. They noticed the hesitation, and threatened you. All I want to know is how they are making you continue to give them information, and what you have told them about us.”  _ You could feel the tension snap, and the defeated chuckle spill from the robot.

 

  “...You're right. Everything you said was true. Although I never expected you to figure it out so soon.” Mettaton spoke softly, hands clenching fists full of grass and dirt. “But please you can't tell anyone Y/n. They threatened someone very close to me. I had to...to tell them.” You felt some of the anger die down, but it didn’t disappear. You watched the robot break down, and gently set a hand on his shoulder.

 

  “I can't lose Blooky. Not after everything I put him through. They know where he lives, works, everything. And Blooky is so kind, innocent, and he wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Mettaton babbled between his sobs as the heavy secrets were finally free. You slowly pulled his chin up, and met his gaze in order to sign to him.

 

_ “Listen to me. I will help you save this person. You don’t have to shoulder this alone anymore. But I need to know what you have told them so far.”  _ You signed as you gave the gentle look. Part of you felt guilt at forcing him to talk with how he was, but most of you was still angry at him.

 

  “Would you stop knocking on my vines! Damn it. Silver you better hurry the conversation up.” Flowey yelled from across the yard before slipping into the house through a small hole he created. You saw a flash of white before the hole closed, and figured Papyrus felt the emotions from Mettaton and was getting worried.

 

_ “Mettaton. Tell me what you told them.”  _ The signs were sharp as you had to push the monster for answers.

 

  “I told them mostly everything. I told them who you were, what you looked like, some of what you knew.” Mettaton responded quietly, slowly standing up and wrapping a hand around his arm.

 

_ “How did you even know any of that?” _ You asked with a deep sense of hurt and fear. The very people who have a grudge against you, and know who you live with are aware of who you are.

 

  “METTA! ARE YOU OKAY?!” Papyrus shouted, making you jump as you saw the skeleton run into the yard. You noticed Sans following quickly after with a disgruntled Flowey trailing behind. The two skeleton were clearly worried, and you looked between them and Mettaton for a moment.

 

  Papyrus fretted over his soulmate, feeling the dark emotions through the bond, and wrapping his arms around the other. “Shh. YoUr OkAy.” Papyrus spoke softly as Sans came over to you. But you weren’t paying attention to him, and instead stared at the stiffness of Mettaton in Papyrus’ arms.

 

_ “You didn’t…” _ You signed after a moment with wide eyes as Mettaton wiggled out of his loves embrace to try and explain.

 

  “I didn’t know it was you. And I swear if I had any other choice--!”

 

_ Clang! _

 

__ You couldn’t even feel the pain from the hit as you smashed a fist into the robots face. The flash of anger had made you react without thinking, and you felt arms grab you from behind in order to stop you. This position made it impossible to sign anything, and you could only make garbled sounds of anger as you pulled against the restraints.

 

  “woah. woah. calm down y/n.” Sans worried voice in your ear is what made you stop struggling in his hold, and force yourself to take deep breaths.

 

  “Sister. Metta. What is going on?” You almost missed the soft question, but the tone stung. You turned your gaze to Papyrus at the same time as Mettaton. The skeleton was standing between the two of you, and looked scared and hurt. It was something you never wished to see on anyone, and it sobered your anger.

 

  You felt your Soul wage against itself. You wanted to be able to tell Papyrus the truth, and let the other know what was happening. Yet you didn’t want to hurt him, or see the other upset. You could feel Sans lower his grip to wrap around your waist, and he pulled you close. You let out a breath, and knew you couldn’t lie to your soulmate or family.

 

_ “Brother we...I um….you see.”  _ You fidgeted as you tried to figure out how to word what you wanted to say. You glanced over to Mettaton, who was watching you with a defeated look in his gaze, and you sighed.  _ “...I’m sorry I hit your soulmate Papyrus. I found out something he did that I knew would hurt you and it made me angry.”  _ You explained vaguely, wanting to give the robot the chance to tell them. You sunk into Sans’ embrace, and felt bad.

 

  “Metta. Please talk to me.” Papyrus spoke softly, and you weren’t used to him not being loud. Neither was Sans if the tightening of his hold was anything to go by.

 

  “I’ve been using the information you have been giving me. Anything of value you told me about Ghost, I gave to New Blood. I’ve also been giving them information for years.” Mettaton explained, and you could hear the regret in his voice. You jumped when you felt magic crackle behind you, and the robots Soul turn blue.

 

  “you did what?!” Sans growled, and you turned to face him. You could see his eye lights were missing, and his hand was blue with magic.

 

_ “Sans stop! They are threatening to harm someone named Blooky unless Mettaton complies. Let him go...Papyrus is here.”  _ You put a hand over the one wrapped in magic after you finished signing, and saw the skeleton slowly stop his magic. You could tell he wasn’t happy about it, but knew he didn’t want to hurt his brother.

 

  “Metta. Please go wait in my room. I’ll be up in a moment, and you will explain everything in detail to me.” Papyrus spoke after a moment of silence, and you could hear the shake in his voice.

 

  “Papy...I’m so sorry…” Mettaton spoke, reaching out for the skeleton. You watched the way Papyrus shuffled away from the gesture, and how the robot deflated. “Right...i’ll wait until your ready.” The male mumbled, trudging into the house like a beaten puppy. An awkward silence fell over the three of you, before Papyrus cleared his throat.

 

  “Sis...Y/n. I will be revoking my brother privilege until I know I can be trusted with your..well trust. I apologize that the things you told me were...revealed to unsavory humans.” Papyrus spoke with a grimace, as he shuffled in place. You shook your head a little, but paused when he held up a hand to you. “It’s okay Y/n. He is my soulmate, and I should have realized what was going on. I won't make excuses for myself.” You felt Sans tighten his hold on you once more, probably to stop himself from ripping into the robot.

 

  “bro...you know it ain’t your fault right?” Sans spoke gently from behind you, and the taller brother just looked away.

 

  “I need to go talk to Metta.” Papyrus responded softly as he made to leave, and you immediately pulled away from Sans. You let out a small cry, the sound making the skeleton pause. You wrapped your arms around the male, and held him for a moment.

 

  “...not fault….brother...love you.” You found the words spilling past your lips as you clung onto the other. You hated how quiet he was being, and would not let him leave thinking he had any fault in this. 

 

  “cuddle pile.” You felt a force knock into your back, and suddenly you fell forward. You were now laying on Papyrus, with Sans on top of you.

 

  “SANS! THAT COULD HAVE BEEN DANGEROUS.” Papyrus was back to being his normal volume as he berated his older brother. Although, you noticed the fond smile on his face.

 

  “sorry bro. guess my soulmate and i just fell for you. although, we do make a pretty good sanswhich.” You found yourself bouncing as the three of you began to laugh.

 

  “NYEHEH! OH MY GOSH BROTHER! THAT WAS TERRIBLE.” Papyrus tried to sound scolding, but even he was laughing at the puns. “YOU SHOULD PUT MORE BACKBONE INTO YOUR PUNS.” You made undignified snort, covering your face with your hands.

 

  “aw, but you know i don’t have the guts for that.” Sans continued as you felt his weight disappear from your back. You felt a hand pry one of yours away from your face, and smiled at the grin on Sans face. You let him help you off his brother, and looked back to see the younger was smiling as he stood.

 

_ “Papy. I trust you brother.”  _ You signed at the skeleton, and watched him brighten at your words.

 

  “I TRUST YOU TOO SISTER. I GUESS I WILL CONTINUE TO BE YOUR SIBLING. NOW, I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT TALK TO GO THROUGH.” Papyrus stood tall with determination in his posture as he marched back into the house. You elbowed Sans to get his attention, and grinned.

 

_ “Our bro is so cool.”  _

 

  “the coolest.” Sans agreed as his eye lights searched your face. You tilted your head to the side, seeing the debate he seemed to be going through. You wondered if he was worried about what NB knew about you, or what Mettaton told them. You wanted to comfort him, but he spoke before you could start.

 

  “will you go on a date with me?” You were glad you weren’t drinking anything, or it would have ended up on the other. Instead you sputtered, mouth opening and closing like a fish as you flushed deeply. You have to give it to the other for lasting as long as he did before laughing at your reaction.

 

  “wow, was it really such a jaw dropping question?” He teased, and you just stuck your tongue out in response. “look y/n. I just wanted to make good on this second chance and get to know you. not to mention we could really use the break.” You smiled gently at the flutter in your chest, feeling your Soul sing softly.

 

_ “Sure, I would love to go on a date with you.” _ You responded and felt a little mischievous yourself. So, you leaned forward, and planted a small kiss on his forehead. You stared at the blue covering the front of his face, and giggled when he pulled his hood up to hide.

 

  “awesome. cool. great.” You smirked triumphantly at his reaction, feeling a bit more relaxed now that you knew you weren’t the only one who got easily embarrassed. “well, uhh i already know where i wanna take you. if you don't mind the short notice.” You smiled a little at the anxious excitement you could feel through the bond.

 

  You thought about it for a moment, debating whether you should change or not. You decided against the thought, knowing you would have to pass the others rooms, and Papyrus was probably talking to Mettaton. So, instead you gave the other a nod.

 

_ “Sure thing. I’m yours for the day.”  _ You responded as you gave yourself a quick once over. Nothing was messed up, and you figured you looked fine. Sans chuckled, and held out a hand to you.

 

  “i know the perfect shortcut.” You rolled your eyes a little at the joke, but smiled as you placed your hand in his. He pulled you close as his magic surrounded the two of you. With a resounding pop, you both disappeared from the backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Until next time!


	12. A Skele-ton of Fun

You felt your skin coat in goosebumps as Sans magic crawled over you. Feeling the ground under your feet, you waited to get your balance before letting go of the the skeleton. And you immediately regretted it as a freezing chill whipped across your skin. You took a step back, hearing the ground crunch under your weight, and your eyes filled with wonder.

Everywhere around you was a winter wonderland. Snow surrounded the area in a thick blanket, and the trees sparkled with the white powder. You held out a hand as a tiny flake floated down, and melted due to the heat of your skin. Everything was so beautiful, and untouched that you looked at it in wide eyed awe.

However, your (e/c) eyes found their way up, and you saw the rocky ceiling above. Feeling an unease in your Soul, the smile fell a little at the sense of desolation. You gazed around the forest, and found that there were two strange feelings you kept geeting. One was the sense of dejavu that was becoming annoyingly familiar, but the other was unfamiliar and vague.

You turned to Sans, a question forming in your hands before you let it fall. The skeleton seemed to be staring off into space, and his eye lights were gone. You frowned a little, not liking the look on his face before smirking mischievously. Crouching down carefully, you scooped up a handful of snow. Quickly patting it into a ball, you took your time taking aim.

Splat!

“what the...?!” You felt your shoulders shake as you held your hands to your mouth. The snow had made a clean hit at the back of his skull, and just stuck there instead of falling off. White eye lights turned to you, and you could see the calculation in the gaze.

“Ice you needed the distraction. It was snow problem though so no need to thank me.” You signed to be deliberately sassy, a little wink being added to the fact.

“water you trying say kid? It would lower my self e-steam if I didn’t repay the favor. After all, i’m a pretty chill dude, so don’t try to cold shoulder me.” Sans responded lazily, but you knew not to trust the relaxed posturing. If anything, the grin he had put you on edge as you readied yourself.

You watched his left eye change into a dark blue color, and he casually lifted a hand in the air. Snow floated up from the ground, and formed balls as they floated lazily around the skeleton. You felt your eyes widen in a moment of regret before the snowballs were pelted at you.

You quickly began to dodge to the best of your abilities, feeling bits of snow drag across your clothing at some of the near misses. You had a smile on your face, laughing a bit as you threw some of your own right back at the male. Of course, Sans had the advantage, and you were soaked by the frozen water dripping down your skin and through your clothing.

You had gotten hit again by a snowball to your back, and caught the faint trace of teleportation magic. You could hear his laughter echoing around you, and found yourself elated at the sound. However, you did need to change your strategy. You had only managed to hit him twice, and he had gotten you multiple times.

With a snowball in hand, you jumped out from behind the tree, you were using as a shield, and threw the snow at the skeleton. He dodged, letting it smash into the tree next to him, and chuckled as he pegged you in the stomach.

“leaf it to you to hit a tree instead.” Sans teased as you just smirked in response. You pointed upward just in time. You watched his gaze turn up in time for the tree to dump snow on his head. You walked over to the white mound as the skeleton poked his head out, and you both began to laugh once more.

“Need a hand there snow-mate?” You questioned, holding out a hand for your trapped soulmate. Your magic sparked against his at the contact, and you pulled him from the pile of snow. That was until the force changed, and he pulled you down with him. The two of you landed against the pile, his back leaning against it and your front falling on it.

“you should be careful who you fall for. even if you feel a pull towards them.” Sans looked at you with a smirk, and you took the opportunity to turn on your back.

“Oh man. Guess i’ll have to just let Papyrus down gently.” You responded with a completely straight face, even adding the nervous habit of biting your lip. You noticed Sans quickly sit up, and stare at you for a moment before you both started laughing again.

“okay, that one hit my funny bone.” Sans spoke after the laughter had finally died down. You pushed off the snow pile, and pat the snow off of your clothes.

“So, why here? Not that I mind, it’s just a bit of a strange date place.” You signed slowly, your hands shaking as you began to shiver. A heavy weight was placed on your shoulders, and you could feel the immediate warmth from the fur lined jacket. Giving the skeleton a grateful smile, you wrapped the precious jacket around yourself.

“i figured if i wanted to learn about you, then perhaps i should also tell you about me. where better to start then where i spent most of my life.” Sans shrugged his shoulders, but you could see the tense shifting of the bones. He took your hand, and you felt the shift of space as his magic teleported you. 

You blinked, finding the two of you sitting on a lumpy, acid green couch. Flicking your gaze around, you noticed the interior of the home was mostly empty, and you were in a good sized living room. Turning back to the skeleton, you sat crossed legged on the couch to face him.

“Alright. Let’s make this a little game. You ask a question, and then I ask one. We can decide to not answer, and there will be no prying if we choose to pass on a question.” You signed the rules to this conversation, and watched him nod his skull in agreement. “You can go ahead and ask the first question.” You added after a moment, and smiled softly.

“favorite color?” You couldn’t help the small little snort escaping you at the simple question.

“Blue. Worst pun you’ve made?”

“what? all of them are punny. Most disgusting thing you’ve eaten?”

“Not gonna lie, it’s a toss up between the moldy anchovies, or the dead rat.”

“holy shit, no way.”

You questioned back and forth, and that was how the two of you spent the next few hours. You each learned quite a bit about the other. You learned of Sans phd’s, his love of astronomy, his different jobs in the Underground, and how bad Papyrus used to be at cooking.

Meanwhile, you explained to Sans a few things about yourself. You told him how cheetahs were your favorite animal, that you had a weird fear with venus fly traps, you love singing, and how you can walk across burning coals with your bare feet.

“ok. serious question this time. how much of the previous timelines do you remember?” Now here was a question you had been actually expecting to be asked, but it made you think nonetheless.

“Honestly, it's hard to really tell. I can’t be sure how many timelines there even were after all. And I don’t know what I don’t remember.” You responded as you scratched the back of your head before continuing. “I remember most of the timeline before this one. And I know there was before that since I have the vague memories of that one, but that’s probably it.” You smiled a little at the acceptance in the skeletons nod to your answer.

“Okay, so I have two questions this time.” You told him as you looked up into his eye sockets. Over time the two of you had changed into more comfortable positions. San stretched out over the couch, his back supported by the arm rest. You laid down with him, your head resting in his lap. His brow bone raised, but nodded for you to continue.

“How many resets have you experienced, and how many of them did we meet?” This had been a question that had been bothering you for quite some time. For as long as you learned the resets were a thing. “It’s okay if you want to pass on this one.” You added after a moment of silence, but heard him sigh above you.

“i stopped keeping track of them when it reached into four digits.” You felt your stomach twist and knot at the answer. “we met thirty one times. twenty of those we became friends, seven were just one time meetings, and four we became something more.” You could feel the phalanges combing through your hair, and became putty in his hold. 

Even though the information bothered you, it felt nice knowing. You had a better understanding of things with the new information, and made a silent vow. You weren’t going to let those pasts timelines define who you were now. You could only guess what those resets have done to Sans, and you gently pat his leg in a show of comfort.

“hmph...right my turn. mind if i ask two in return?” You gave an encouraging smile as you shook your head in response. “so, the first one has to do with the last timeline. do you remember saving anyone important?” You raised an eyebrow at the vague question, and looked up at him.

You were expecting more explanation, but he was watching you in return for an answer. You scrunched up your face as you sifted through the murky memories for some sort of answer. The light bulb seemed to spark as you were reminded of one of your stranger dreams.

“I’m not sure if it was the last timeline, but I do remember talking to someone late one night. I think I had just saved three people that were important to us.” You signed carefully as you tried to grab more details.

“do you remember anything else? anything at all about the procedure, or what you did to save them?” Sans voice was pleading as he sat up, and turned you to face him. You could see a desperation in his face, and felt guilt as you slowly shook your head.

“I don’t...no I don’t remember anything like that. I’m sorry Sans.” You watched his face fall, and felt his hands gently pull away from your shoulders. You had a sinking suspicion about two of the people you had saved, and instead asked a different question.

“Did I do something special to save them?” Sans seemed to pull out of his head space at your question, and gave a solemn nod.

“for the life of me i was never able to figure out what you did. one day you had just exclaimed that you knew the answer, and asked for a moment with frisk and the weed. next thing everyone knows, you had saved those three. no one spoke of it after, and you i never felt the need to question you.” You listened quietly to Sans explain, and felt your Soul stir in response.

You stood from the couch, feeling your legs tingle as the circulation returned after being in weird positions for so long. You then pulled Sans up from the couch, smiling at his questioning stare.

“Come on. I wanna explore the Underground. Let’s go on an adventure.” You signed with a childlike excitement sparkling in your eyes as the other chuckled in amusement. You pulled him by the hand as you walked out of the door of the house. The snow crunched under your feet as you took a moment to look around the abandoned town.

“welcome to snowdin.” You heard Sans state as your smiled at all the different Christmas lights hanging from the buildings and trees.

“Ice one. But seriously what's the name of the town?” You walked over to a pair of mailboxes in front of the house. Reaching a hand, you traced a finger over the painted names on the metal.

“pft. nah that is the actual name, not ribbing ya. we also got waterfall, hotland, and new home.” Sans responded as you found your shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

“Oh my god. I have a feeling those are literal judging by this one. Can we go to one of them?” You were curious how big the Underground was, knowing the mountain was sizeable itself.

“sure thing y/n. i know a route that can save us a boat load of time.” Sans had the grin on his face that suggested he made a pun, and you were suspicious as you followed his lead north of the town.

“Tra la la la.” You could hear someone singing softly, and heard the sounds of water splashing. A strange, cloaked monster was standing in a long boat. You were surprised there was still someone down here, and tried to discern any features from the figure.

“heya river. mind giving us a ride to waterfall?” You watched Sans talk to the strange monster, and laughed a little as he tried to stick his hands in his pockets. The jacket was a warm weight on your shoulders as he seemed slightly embarrassed.

“Tra la la. Of course young friend.” You smiled a little as Sans offered you a hand, and helped you into the boat. “Tra la la please keep inside the boat.” The two of you sat at the other end of the long brown boat. Without any prompting, the boat began to move down the river.

You watched the scenery around, humming a little as you found the river persons song catchy. You glanced down into the water, and raised an eyebrow. The dark water looked to be deep, but you couldn’t see yourself in it. Just a pitch black darkness, and you got a cold sensation from it.

“so, what fancy saying do you have today?” You focused back on the present, and raised an eyebrow at the skeletons question.

“A mirror can show more than just a reflection. But it becomes hard to see with only a shard.” You frowned at the strange statement, but before you could question it the boat came to a stop. “Tra la la, have a good day.” You nodded your head to the monster, following Sans up a path.

“don’t mind river. they are a strange monster to everyone's standards. they always give some weird saying when you ride with them.” Sans explained with a gentle smile, and you nodded in response. Although, you kept the saying in the back of your mind as you felt it had some sort of significance.

“So, which way then?” You questioned before slipping the jacket off. The air here was damp, but the temperature was much warmer than Snowdin. You handed the clothing back to its owner, and noticed he seemed happy to have somewhere to put his hands. He grinned in response, and started walking. You easily fell into step beside him, and a comfortable silence settled over the two of you.

You took the opportunity to take a look at your surroundings. The cave sparkled as the rocks glistened with drops of water. Strange mushrooms glowed a soft blue, and gave light to the area as you walked. You walked a long corridor, and found your gaze staring at a point on the wall.

“Doesn’t that spot look like a good place for a door?” You signed the words before you even thought about it. The strange look Sans shot your way only solidified the stupidity of the question.

“you sure your getting enough oxygen y/n? seem to be getting a little air headed.” You stuck out your tongue before the two of you continued on your way. You felt like you had been walking for quite a while before Sans stopped. You peered around your soulmate, and felt your jaw drop.

In front of you stood dozens of small flowers. They glowed just like the mushrooms, but you could also hear faint whispers. You kneeled down next to the closest one, and gently brushed it’s petals.

“I wish we could be best friends forever.” The voice wasn’t someone you knew, but you still felt a familiarity with it.

“they’re called echo flowers. they repeat the last thing they heard.” Sans explained and you grinned as some of the flowers began to repeat his words. You bounced excitedly, leaning over and whispering to one of the flowers. After you finished, you pulled Sans down, and motioned him to it. You watched him grin, and play along as he ran a hand over the flowers petals.

“Sans is a blessed gift to this world. Please treat with care.” You found the sound of your voice strange coming from the flower, but grinned as the flowers nearby carried the message. You turned to see the others reaction, but froze in place at the feeling of something on your lips.

You stared for a moment at the skeleton kissing you, a spark of magic tingling with the contact, before it ended. He seemed to take your lack of response as a negative, and you could see the guilt building in his eyes. It made your Soul clench, and you quickly tried to explain.

“It’s okay! It’s okay! I liked it Sans. I’m sorry, it was just my first kiss, and it startled me and I wasn’t sure what to do.” You signed quickly, your face turned red in your flustered state. You could see the immediate relief in the relaxing of his shoulders, but also saw a hint of delight.

“could we do it again?” You smiled a little at the puppy like expression on his face, and gave a small nod of consent. His hand gently reached forward, cupping your right cheek, and guided you forward. The second kiss was just as soft as the first, and this time you reciprocated slowly. His teeth fit perfectly against your lips, and you felt your body relax.

Something warm glided over your lower lip, and you let your instincts take the next step. Your teeth parted in time with the action of him tilting your head. You felt the conjured tongue slip inside, and fizzling from the magic against your mouth. The feeling of him exploring your mouth made a heat pulse through your body, and head become light.

It was only when the hands, that had been roaming over your body, tried to slip under your shirt did you end up gently pushing him away. A thin trail of saliva connected you to him, and your heavy breaths intermingled between the two of you. Your skin was heated, and face flushed as you opened up your eyes.

You could see the hazy lust in the others gaze as he looked at you. Your heart pounded in your ears at the sight of the faint blue blush on his face. But you could also notice the wary way he pulled his hands back, and you were reminded why you had pushed him away.

“Sorry. It was starting to go a little fast.” You apologized with a small sigh as you tried to calm yourself. A boney hand ran softly over your cheek, and you met white eye lights.

“never apologize for that. if you ever feel uncomfortable i want you to tell me.” The way he spoke was firm, but also filled with an affectionate reassurance. You ended up smiling a little, and the two of you let the heated moment fade. You placed your hands behind you and leaned back a little into the echo flowers.

“Sans is a blessed gift to this world. Please treat with care.” You grinned at the sound of the echo flowers repeating the praise once again. Sans just doubled over with laughter at the timing of it, and soon the cave was filled with echoes of the laughter. You laughed along with him, as the joy through the bond made your Soul jiggle excitedly.

Brrrrrring! Brrrrrring!

You heard Sans phone ring, and watched the skeleton pat himself for the device. As he pulled out the phone, you leaned over to him. Taking his free hand in yours, you grinned as you began to study it.

“sup?” The lackluster greetings made you silently giggle, and you could see the way Sans was watching you play with his hand. You brought the hand closer to your face, and looked at the spaces between the bones. Now that it was closer, you could see the faint wisps of magic keeping them in formation. You were intrigued, and wondered what would happen if you stuck a finger in the space.

“Are You Serious?!” The fact that Sans could even reach that level of volume startled you enough to jolt away in reaction. You thought it might be some horrible news, but as you looked up you could see the absolute hope radiating from him. You could feel your own excitement stir in response as you waited for the skeleton to explain.

“holy...yeah i will. no….we’ll be back soon. ok. yeah. bye fluffybuns.” Sans ended the phone call, and you could see his hands shaking as he set the device down.

“Don’t leave me in suspense like this Sans. What did the King have to say?” You signed quickly as you gave him a small poke to his shoulder. Sans just gave this disbelieving chuckle, and you could see the shock in his eye lights.

“y/n we did it! they finally pushed our documentation through. we’re citizens now!” Sans exclaimed, and you felt a wide smile break out across your own face.

“What?! Oh my god! Sans that’s amazing! But how? I thought they still had a ways to go?” You were ecstatic at the news, but you did still have some doubts. New Blood had many officials in the government that should have been putting it off.

“it was because of Ghost!” You looked at your soulmate in confusion, the skeleton standing up and pulling you to your feet as he was filled with vibrant excitement. “the live video of you saving paps went viral. people saw you and him sacrificing yourselves for each other, and humans began standing up for us everywhere. apparently the president's daughter had been there, saw what really happened, and pushed the government into gear in our behalf.” This was the most you heard the other speak in one sitting and his entire being was bright.

You just had to treasure this moment forever. You whipped out your phone at lightning speed, and took a picture of him. The flash seemed to startle him out of his rant, and you gave him a gentle kiss.

“I’m glad humanity is finally taking a step to treat you all how you deserve to be treated. With respect.” You watched the smile grow on Sans face, and he gave you an equally gentle kiss in return.

“thank you.” You tilted your head at his words, sensing more to them then just this occasion. You didn’t normally accept this type of gratitude, since it should have been something they had a long time ago, but this once you allowed it. You didn’t want to spoil his mood. You watched Sans call his brother in his excitement, and took the time to look at your phone.

Sans stood directly in front of the field of echo flowers, hands in front of his chest and caught in the middle of signing something. His posture was straight head facing toward you. His eye lights were bigger than normal, and you looked a bit closer. You could see miniature stars formed inside, and your heart pounded against your chest. His smile was wide, reaching up into his eyes and you quickly saved the picture as background.

“hey, paps wants us to come celebrate together, but uh…” You easily realized what Sans was referring to, and nodded.

“Tell him we just finished up, and are on our way.” You responded, and he gave you a grateful grin as he tapped away on his phone. You didn’t mind ending the date here, especially since it was the best time you’ve had.

“care for a short cut?” You smiled as your soulmate held out a hand to you.

“Only with you. Just no getting handsy Sansy.” You teased as you took the offered hand. He pulled you close, but you caught the blush on him before his magic dragged the two of you into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Important!*
> 
> Hey guys, so I have some news for you all. The story updates are going to be a bit strange for a while. My work has been having some problems, and some of us (myself included) are getting longer shift to make up for others. Meaning I have less time e to work on the story. Anyway, just wanted to give you all a fair warning. I hope that you all will give me your patience.
> 
> Also, special thanks and shout out to my kudos and comments. Necrophetamine in particular has left some recent comments that have hyped me up for the story. I have them to thank for writing during the few breaks I get at work instead of snacking XD. Anyway, thanks so much everyone for the comments and kudos.
> 
> Also, for any who care to know. I am working on the next part of the little series I have. It's probably not gonna be as long as the first part, but I fin it is becoming just as entertaining. So keep an eye socket out for it.
> 
> Until next time!


	13. A Problem Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had the best date, and even better news followed. Finally something had gone right. However, danger still lurks in the shadows, and they are closer then they appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks to you all for the patience, and comments. Things are still hectic so the updates will continue to be longer. I hope everyone is still enjoying things.

  ‘What did I get myself into?’ Was the only thought running through your head as you collapsed on the, conveniently placed, park bench. You took a moment to slow your breathing as your heart pounded into your ears. Sweat rolled down the back of your neck, and your brow. You blew a stray strand of hair out of your face, quickly redoing the ponytail that was coming apart.

 

  “Aw man punk! You giving up already?! We’re only two thirds of the way done.” Undyne shouted at you, and you gave a breathless laugh. The fish monster had only just broke a sweat as she stood proudly in front of you.

 

_ “Ya know. When Papyrus invited me on this jog I expected over the top. So, congrats on exceeding that expectation and just going straight to insane.”  _ You responded as you took the moment to catch your breath.

 

  “Fuhuhu. Ahh, don’t worry about it nerd. You lasted longer than most monsters have. We still have enough time to make something of ya.” Undyne responded as she clapped a hand on your shoulder. You winced at the strength behind the action, but the other got distracted as Papyrus finally came back. You watched the skeleton jog over, your gaze glancing to the monster he carried on his back.

 

  “Papy, I told you this wasn’t the best idea. I’m just dragging you down.” You could hear the exhaustion in Mettaton voice, now that they were closer, and quickly looked away. The robot had gone out of his way to avoid you the last few days since his betrayal had come to light. You knew he had made amends with everyone except Sans and you. What you found worse was Sans had been chosen to watch after Blooky, which had you feeling lonely. The blue clad skeleton was gone most of the time, and you have barely seen him since your date.

 

  You figured out quite quickly that Papyrus had ulterior motives when he invited you to jog earlier. Especially after seeing the surprise on Undyne’s face when the skeleton dragged his soulmate to join them. You felt bad that Papyrus was caught in the middle, but you were still sorting through your feelings about everything.

 

  “GREAT THINKING UNDYNE! SISTER, METTA, WE WILL RETURN AFTER OUR EXERCISE IS COMPLETE.” You pulled out of your thoughts at the loud declaration, and felt a stab of worry.

 

_ “Brother I don’t think-!” _

 

__ “Papy that isn’t-!”

 

  “Hell yeah! Let’s do this Papyrus!” Undyne pumped a fist in the air as she cut both you and Mettaton off. You caught the not so discreet look the skeleton sent his soulmate, and let out a sigh in defeat.

 

_ “Alright. We’ll wait for you two to finish.”  _ You signed with a soft smile at the way both of them seemed to brighten from your response. You knew Mettaton wasn’t the only one not enjoying this idea, but if it made Papyrus happy you would grin and bear it. You squinted at the strange look crossing the tall skeletons face, and tilted your head to the side.

 

  “COME ON UNDYNE! I BET I CAN BEAT YOU BACK HERE.” Papyrus challenged, and you watched the fish monster smirk in response.

 

  “FUCK NO. I WILL DESTROY YOU! ARRGH!” Undyne shouted at the top of her lungs, tearing off into the distance with a loud war cry. You watched the blue fish speed away in a matter of seconds, the feeling of magic trailing behind her as she disappeared. You turned to the left, a silent laugh making your shoulders shake.

 

_ “How long until she notices you aren’t following?”  _ You questioned the skeleton who had taken the spot, on the bench, next to his soulmate, and ended up pushing the robot closer to you.

 

  “OH SHE WON’T. BUT NOW WE HAVE SOME TIME TO TALK. I DO HOPE YOU TWO WILL FORGIVE MY MANIPULATION, BUT METTA WAS BEING STUBBORN.” Papyrus spoke easily, and you wondered how many times the skeleton has done this same thing to Undyne to be so sure of himself.

 

  “Ugh Papy, I love you and all, but this is too soon. The human doesn’t want to talk.” Mettaton looked down as he spoke, and you noticed the opening he was giving you. You had  choice to make now. Standing from the bench, you stood in front of the robot and looked straight at him. Making eye contact, you easily made your choice.

 

  You took a deep breath, and took a few steps back. Once you judged the distance safe, you looked to the confused robot and skeleton with a nod. Activating the magic in your Soul, you called out to Mettaton’s, and initiated a fight. The robot jumped as the area around turned pitch black. You noticed Papyrus startle as your green Soul popped out of your chest and floated in front of you.

 

  “Human!”

 

  “SISTER!” The two monsters exclaimed at the same time as they stood up. You kept your gaze on the robot however, as his Soul was the one you started the encounter with.

 

_ “I want you to fight me Mettaton. Papyrus will be our referee. If you want to prove anything to me, do it with your very Soul.”  _ You signed resolutely as you looked down at the buttons in front of you.

 

**_Fight    Act Item    Mercy_ **

 

  “Hum-Darling I don’t wish to hurt you.” You heard Mettaton explain, and you could see Papyrus shifting uneasily at his side. The buttons lit up in front of you as Mettaton took his turn to talk to you. However, being in the encounter neither of you could hide the truth with your Souls bare. Meaning you could feel the doubt in the statement. You hit the Act button and looked over your options.

 

**_Check    Sign_ **

**_Yell       Insult_ **

 

**** _ “That’s not true, and we both know it. Don’t try lying just because Papyrus is here. In an encounter with monsters, humans aren’t the only one with their Souls bare. Monsters can’t hide their intent or feelings.”  _ You explained what Gaster had told you all those years ago as the Sign button burned brightly. You let your turn end, feeling the intent to harm from the other. You glanced over to Papyrus, making sure he was far enough away.

 

  “SISTER...WE COULD TALK THIS OUT…” You hated that this confrontation was hurting the skeleton, but you knew this was the only way to get an honest answer from Mettaton.

 

  “Look, I don’t want to do this. Hurting you will only hurt Papyrus. So, just stop acting childish. You're only doing this because your angry with me.” Mettaton responded with a heavy sigh, and you let the other belittle you. But his magic, and Soul were honest as it manifested into an attack.

 

  You felt magic on your Soul as the color changed to yellow, and flipped upside down. A strobe light appeared above you, and a beam of white light shot to the right of your Soul. You could hear the two gasp, and you focused on your Soul as you tried to figure out how to dodge. Your Soul felt funny, and you focused on the feeling as a strange bullet shot from the yellow heart. The bullet hit the strobe light, changing the beam to blue, and you froze as it passed harmlessly over your Soul.

 

  “W-What?” You could feel the angry confusion coming off your opponent and the turn ended, and you were allowed your next choice. Papyrus was nervously wringing his hands, and you could feel his desire to stop the fight, and worry for the both of you.

 

_ “Tell me the truth! There has to be more to this than just me outing you as the informant. What’s the real issue here?” _ You acted as you signed the words at the robot.

 

**Mettaton**

**HP 1600/1600**

**AT 47**

**DF 47**

 

*** he is hiding something**

 

  “Why do you always have to be so damn persistent?! Just leave me alone!” You frowned at the pain in the others voice, and startled when he sent strange rectangular bullets at you. You used your Soul to shoot at a few of them, and dodged past the rest. One did end up grazing the left of your Soul. You felt a searing fire course through your body, but kept moving.

 

_ “No! I won’t stop until you tell me what it is that I did wrong!”  _ This time you stared him down as you hit the Act button.

 

  “Damn you! It was this same self righteous bullshit that got you killed before!” You froze at his shouting, as you were hit with his anger, pain, and guilt. “You were selfish! Everyone fell apart when you died! And then you went and did it again this time around.” The bullets came out you again, but they had less intent to harm. You were able to easily sidestep around them, and granted your turn.

 

_ “I won’t apologize for what I did. As I did it to protect what was important to me.”  _ You explained as you remembered the feeling of darkness when you stabbed that barrier control device. You pressed your hand to the Mercy button, sparing Mettaton.  _ “But I will ask you to forgive me for doing such a thing without taking into consideration the consequences of the action.” _ You found yourself shooting a guilty look to Papyrus.

 

  “You...sometimes I really hate you…” Mettaton’s words hurt, and you looked down as you felt him offer his own mercy in return. “But you are still the same dear friend as before.” You smiled gently as your Soul came back into your chest, and the darkness gave way to the light of the outside sun.

 

  “OH I AM SO PROUD OF YOU BOTH!” You snorted as the skeleton picked his soulmate off the ground, and hugged him tightly. You could see Mettaton wince as his body creaked under the force and you found yourself shaking in silent laughter. You just felt so much lighter now, and a bubbly joy was manifesting inside you. You felt an amused curiosity through the bond, with faint wisps of worry.

 

  “SISTER!” The loud voice was closer than you anticipated, and you had little time to prepare as the skeleton lifted you up into a bone crushing hug. The air left your lungs in one startled breath, and you flinched at the sharp pain. “OH! SISTER I’M SORRY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS FORGOT YOU WERE INJURED. DO NOT WORRY! I WILL HEAL YOU.” Papyrus stated as you felt the ground beneath your feet once more, and a magic prodding at your Soul.

 

  You tilted your head at the sense of reassurance coming from the magic, and looked down to see the skeleton had a gloved hand pressed against your chest. Seeing the green tinge against the red fabric, you let the magic in and felt the a cool wave ease the burning sensation.

 

_ “Thanks brother. And I also wanted to apologize to you.”  _ You signed after the other had taken a moment to kneel down to your level, and look you in the eye.  _ “I have been making a lot of selfish choices lately, and they have been hurting you and the others. This whole ‘having people care’ thing has been an experience, and clearly I still have much to learn.”  _ You felt a hand begin to pat your head, and noticed your gaze had fallen to the ground during your speech.

 

  “IT IS QUITE ALRIGHT SISTER. YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID WRONG, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVES IN YOU. SO THERE’S NO WAY YOU CAN FAIL IN YOUR MISSION TO BECOME THE BEST YOU CAN BE.” You felt all your anxieties fly away at the skeletons belief, and smiled at him.

 

  Mettaton walked over, and the two of you made eye contact. You could tell things couldn’t be magically fixed with just that one altercation, but it was a step in the right direction. You wouldn’t be able to trust him right away, and he wouldn’t suddenly become your family like the others.

 

_ “Friends?”  _ You decided to be the bigger person and offer first. You held out your hand to the others, and offered a gentle smile. He studied you for a moment, and took the offer into consideration. It was an offer to try again with all the secrets on the table now.

 

  “We will have to do something major about that appearance darling, but I guess I can allow you to be my friend.” You sighed as Mettaton was back to his fake persona of an actor, but at the very least he shook your hand.

 

  “NYYYYYYYGAAAAAHHH!” You heard Undyne long before you saw her barreling back and toward the three of you. The fish monster finally stopped next to the three of you, and you could see that she was actually panting for breath now. You watched her take a moment to look from Papyrus, to the two of you, and back to Papyrus.

 

  “WHAT?! There is no way you could beat me! I want a re-match! Come here bone boy!” Undyne shouted with a red flush on her face. You didn’t know if it was embarrassment, or anger, but watched as she grabbed the skeleton into a headlock.

 

  “NOO! UNDYNE I TOLD METTA AND SISTER THAT WE WOULD RETURN HOME AFTER TODAY'S REGIMEN.” Papyrus squeaked as the blue female kept hold of him. You sent a look to the robot, and smirked.

 

_ “Hey Undyne! I think Alphys was free today. She’s probably pretty lonely with no one at the house.”  _ You explained as the the female gasped and let go of Papyrus.

 

  “Ah shit! I should totally take my babe out to eat. Rain check on the re-match Paps. I got a soulmate to woo.” Undyne shouted, and you watched her not waste any time to say goodbye as she quickly took off in the direction of the house.

 

  “Why did you just lie to her?” Mettaton questioned with a suspicious frown, and you turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

 

_ “I didn’t lie. Alphys didn’t have work, and this is the time Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk should be handing out everyone’s citizenship papers. I know Alphys wouldn’t want to go out in public for that long.”  _ You responded, with a shrug, and pushing back some hair that got into your face.

 

_ “Anyway, you two go have a date or something. You really need it. Just remember to have him home before midnight.”  _ You teased the soulmates, as you saw matching blushes on them.

 

  “What? But--!”

 

  “SISTER WHAT ABOUT--!”

 

_ Snap! _

 

__ You snapped your fingers at them until they quieted down. With a small smile you shook your head, and even went as far as pushing Mettaton into Papyrus.

 

_ “I am a big girl. I can take care of myself. Go have fun. I have my phone if it makes you feel better brother.”  _ You explained as you slowly inched away from the two. Once you were far enough you gave them a finger gun with a wide grin.  _ “Bye!”  _ You waved, and ran away from their startled shouts.

 

  You slowed down once you figured you were a good distance away, and turned around to make sure they hadn’t tried to follow you. With a small hum, you walked down the moderately busy sidewalk. Monsters and humans greeted you, and it made you smile at seeing the two races together peacefully.

 

  You looked around with a small sigh as you didn’t see the one person you were looking for. Ever since the timeline got reset from the altercation with New Blood, you haven’t seen Gaster anywhere. Knowing him, he was probably upset with your actions and sacrifice. You had been wanting to talk to him for a while, but anytime you caught sight of him he would disappear.

 

  You were slowly getting more, and more memories of the past timelines, and could really use his helpful advice and patient listening. You kept trying to remember what it was you did to give him a physical form, but that memory seemed to not want to come back. Many things about the timeline before this one had happened. Including the fact that most monsters remembered in some way, but thought it just some strange dream.

 

  Suddenly, you smashed into something warm, and firm. The unexpected obstacle had not only stopped you, but also made you start to fall backwards. Bracing for impact, you shut your eyes in preparation for the harsh landing. However, a warm hand gripped onto your wrist, and pulled you back up on your feet. Knowing that little mishap was averted, you let out a sigh of relief and looked up at your savior.

 

_ “Oh jeez. I’m sorry for running into you, but thanks for the save...Grillby?!”  _ You felt your eyes widen at the familiar sight of the flame elemental standing in front of you. Hearing the sound of his flames crackle in confusion you felt a spark of unease at being identified.

 

_ “It was no problem. Have we met before? You don’t look familiar.”  _ Grillby questioned you with a small tilt of his head.

 

_ “Ah, i’ve been by your restaurant quite a few times.”  _ You responded vaguely as you wondered if you should tell the elemental the truth. You noticed the way he was watching you, or more particularly the way you signed.

 

_ “Why don’t you join me for some lunch. Free of charge.”  _ Grillby offered as he walked over to the door of his establishment. He held the wooden door open, and looked back at you with a gentle smile. You shrugged your shoulders, allowing a small smile as you followed him inside. You looked around the place in a sort of awe.

 

  Booths lined the walls of the store, while tables were placed in the middle of the room. Each of them had plenty of room between each other for someone to move around with ease. On the opposite wall was the bar, and you noticed the door that led back to the kitchen and then to what you knew was his home. Looking back to the flame, you noticed he had made his way over to the bar.

 

  Walking over to the stools, you raised an eyebrow as you noticed one seat a little taller than the rest. Lifting the seat up, you snorted as you pulled the whoopie cushion out from under it. Raising an eyebrow as you looked to see Grillby shaking his head in exasperation.

 

_ “My apologies. Sans really needs to stop putting those things there.”  _ You found yourself snorting as you looked at the prank material in your hand.

 

_ “Mind telling me which seat he usually takes?”  _ You questioned with a smirk plastered on your face. Grillby chuckled a little, pointing out a bar stool with ketchup stains on it. Walking over, you placed the whoopie cushion under the seat, and took the bar stool next to it.  _ “I hope he enjoys the taste of his own medicine.”  _ You grin before a glass of chocolate milk is placed in front of you.

 

_ “I hope you don’t find this rude, but I am quite curious. Where did you learn to sign?”  _ You sipped at the drink as he asked his question, and shook your head a little.

 

_ “Nah, it’s completely okay to ask. Someone who is like a father to me had taken the time to teach me.”  _ You responded with a relaxed smile on your face. You continued to nurse the chocolate milk, a little confused at the lack of response, but stayed quiet as he stepped back into the kitchen. It gave you more time to enjoy your favorite beverage.

 

  A plate with a juicy burger, and some fries was placed in front of you. You looked up at Grillby with a grateful smile, and excitedly bounced in your seat. You absolutely loved his food, and had already grabbed at a few of the fries.

 

  “I always knew he was still alive.” You heard the gentle murmur, a fry hanging from your mouth as you looked up at the fire elemental. You were shocked as you stared at the orange flame who stared back at you equally startled. “Did you just understand me?” Grillby asked, and you could only nod dumbly in response. “How strange…” You finished the food in your mouth, and tilted your head a little.

 

_ “Who were you referring to earlier?”  _ You asked although you had a sinking feeling you knew who the ‘he’ was. You watched the bartender grow a reminiscent air to him, and you could see the sadness in his posture.

 

  “My soulmate...the light of my world. The way you sign is exactly how he would. You even rub your palms, with your thumb, afterword like he does.” You blushed a little in embarrassment as you noticed you were rubbing at the palms of your hand right then. You quickly put your hands down, taking another fry and nibbling on it.

 

_ “Sounds like you really love him. _ ” You noticed the way his flames had become brighter when he had been talking about his soulmate. You ate some of your burger as you watched the bartender reminisce.

 

  “Yes, I love him with all of my Soul. Then one day he just disappeared, and everyone seemed to forget he existed at all. I still don’t know what happened to this day, but I know he is still alive.” You listened to Grillby speak with a soft look in your gaze as you finished off the burger. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble. You just remind me of him.” You shook your head with a smile.

 

_ “No, it is quite alright. Actually, if you don’t mind, I would love to hear more.”  _ You responded as you inched closer to the bar with a twinkle of interest in your eyes. The flame began to chuckle at your enthusiasm, and you silently giggled.

 

  “Perhaps another time my friend. I can see that there is something bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?” You tilted your head a little, eyes downcast as you let out a small sigh.

 

_ “Well, it’s difficult to explain. Things are hectic, and factors keep changing.”  _ You started as you tried to figure out how you wanted to word your explanation.  _ “Someone dangerous wants to meet with me. They have the power to harm others in a big way, and get away with it. I believe I should go even though I know it’s a trap. However, everyone around me has told me no, and won’t even listen to me.”  _ You explained with a frown on your face as you remembered the argument, the day before, with everyone.

 

  “Why do you believe you should go? Knowing what you do.” Grillby asked calmly as you watched him clean a glass cup. You leaned against the bar in front of you, your head rested against your upper arm.

 

_ “It’s my responsibility. They specifically called me out, and now they know I have people close to me that they can hurt.”  _ You explained as a new chocolate milk was placed in front of you. Smiling a little, you sipped at the drink as Grillby faced you.

 

  “If they are as threatening as you claim, then it isn’t just your responsibility. It involves more than just you now. And who’s to say they won’t hurt the people you care about even if you do go.” You let the bartenders words wash over you, taking them into consideration. The way he worded things made you feel stupid for thinking of going.

 

_ “Ugh! I’m such an idiot. You're right Grillbz. Thanks.”  _ You smiled a little as you finished off the milk. You wouldn’t meet with NB, and instead knew you needed to give the monsters your life's work. Together, you all would bring the terrorists down. Now that monsters had citizenship, you knew your evidence would hold more weight.

 

  “Sometimes it just takes an outsider's perspective.” The elemental chuckled as he seemed to ponder something for a moment. “Would you mind doing me a favor? You seem to know Sans. Could you return something to him?” You sat back up at the questions, and grew curious as you nodded your head.

 

_ “Sure thing. What is it?”  _ You asked as the male held up a finger. You watched him disappear past the back door, and focused on finishing up your chocolate milk.

 

_ Yip! _

 

__ The sound caught you off guard, making you jump a little in your seat. Turning toward the sound, you felt your eyes widen at the small white dog sitting behind you.

 

  “Ah!” The excited sound escaped past your lips as you bolted down to the floor, and ran your hands over the soft white fur. The white dog melted under your touch, rolling on it’s back as you rubbed it’s belly in affection. You grinned as the dog licked at your hands, and pat his head.

 

  “Mind returning AD to Sans. He ended up following Sans inside one day, and never left.” You didn’t know if Grillby was laughing at AD licking your face, or the way you nodded your head as you picked up the dog into your arms. You were vibrating in place with excited happiness at holding the cute dog, and continued petting his smooth fur.

 

  “Thank you friend. Please come back again. Remember you are always welcome here Ghost.” You smiled gently, figuring he had known who you were for quite some time. You nodded your head, and smiled as you held AD close to your chest. Walking out of the bar, with a smile to the bartender, you began to walk the two miles back to the house.

 

  You giggled a little more as AD continued to chew on your bandanna, and even let out cute growls. Humming a tune as you walked, you continued to pet the soft fur. You frowned when the happy yips from your new friend became growls. AD began to bark at something behind you, but you didn’t get the chance to turn around.

 

  A hand reached forward, and clamped itself over your mouth as you were forced back against a body. You reacted on instincts, letting yourself be pulled and using the momentum to make the force of your elbow stronger. AD leaped from you arms and bit onto the offenders arm. You whirled around, kicking your leg out into the assailants, and knocking them to the ground.

 

  Stepping onto their chest you glared down at the familiar looking male. You remembered him as that scared kid who hurt the Whimsum, and Froggit. Increasing your pressure to keep him down, you looked around and noticed how quiet the street was.

 

  “Ow. OW! Call off your dog!” The boy, Dylan your mind supplied, cried out, and you gently pried AD off the brown haired boy. “L-Listen to me….I came to help I promise! They are waiting for you up ahead. They know who you are, and saw you walking around. Please you have to believe me.” You watched the fear in those brown eyes, and slowly stepped off him.

 

  You knew the boy was afraid, but didn’t trust him. You pulled off your bandanna, and tied it around the male's wrists. Motioning AD over to you and making sure to keep an eye on Dylan, you pulled out your cell phone. Moving away from the injured kid, you pressed your back against a fence. Looking down at your phone, you quickly dialed Sans’ number.

 

  Cursing in your head as the skeleton didn’t answer, you sent him a quick text that explained the situation. You heard the sound of AD crying out in pain, and looked up in time to see the dog fly past you. You jolted forward, trying to reach to him, and felt something prick the back of your neck.

 

  Almost immediately, your vision blurred and your body grew heavy. You felt your phone fall from your grasp and your body crumpled into an arm against your waist. Voices spoke round you, but they sounded garbled as if they were under water. The last thing you heard before falling unconscious was the sound of your phone ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slight Spoiler Warning*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Things in the next Chapter will be extremely confusing. Even I didn't know where it is heading for a bit. But I think I am beginning to figure it out. Also, I believe we may be coming close to the end of this first act. I am still unsure if I will end the story here and make it a series, or just cut it into arcs.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. Until next time!


	14. Not What it Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is gonna be a bit of a confusing chapter guys, but everything either has been or will be explained later on. So good luck readers! Please enjoy the story, and thanks for the comments and kudos.
> 
> Until next time!

  You felt awareness slowly come back, with a small flinch at the pain in your head. Keeping your body relaxed, and your eyes closed, you tried to take stock of yourself. A small twist of your arms made the too tight, rope bindings rub against your wrists uncomfortably. The ground under you was hard, but rumbled with the faint echoes of wind passing. Unable to sense another presence, you carefully opened up your eyes.

 

  You gazed at the bed of the truck you were placed in, your eyes having adjusted to the darkness. Glancing up you noticed rays of light peeking through the edges of the tarp that would occasionally blow upward. ‘So, it seems they are still in the process of transportation. Couldn’t have been too long since there is still light. Unless this is a new day.’ You thought to yourself as you brought your legs closer to your bound hands.

 

  Feeling down your leg and to your shoe. Slipping the footwear off, you picked at the sole until it lifted off. Grabbing the hidden razor blade, you smirked as you began to saw through the rope. ‘Amateurs.’ The thought crossed your mind as you pulled your hands free from the ruined rope. Crawling on hands and knees, you slipped the blade back into the shoe before putting it back on.

 

  A sharp turn had you smashing into the side of the truck with a small hiss. Staying still at the sound of laughter becoming louder, you guessed they had opened a back window. Waiting for what felt like hours, straining to hear over the rush of wind, you finally heard the garbled voices cut off. Sliding to the opposite end of the truck, you pushed up on the tarp slightly, and looked out.

 

  There was no path below as you noticed the fresh tracks being trodden in the dirt below. Trees as far as the eye could see zoomed past as the truck bumped and shook under you. Bushes and wildlife alike was being run over as the truck drove, and you could see streams of fading sunlight break through the leaves of the forest. You crouched down in the bed of the truck, and weighed your options.

 

  ‘I could wait, and see where they take me. Or risk jumping into a clearly untamed forest in a place I am unfamiliar with.’ You didn’t really think on it long, as the decision was pretty easy. Firmly pressing against the top of the tailgate, you quickly slipped to the outside of the truck. You crouched down, wind whipping against your skin as your clung to the tailgate to see if your escape had been noticed.

 

  ‘Now comes the hard part.’ You thought as the truck continued it treacherous drive through the forest. Looking down at the ground passing below, you took a steady breath. Turning around so your back was to the truck, you let go and immediately fell into a roll. Your bones made a hard smack against the ground in protest, as your body rolled across the dirt, grass, and through some small shrubs.

 

  Your sense of orientation was completely shot when you finally came to a skidding stop. Small rocks dug painfully into your skin, and you took a moment to wince at the nerves firing pain in retaliation for your choice. The sound of the truck driving away allowed you the relief to take your time sitting up. You got into a sitting position, and looked over your body for injuries. The shock from the fall would take a moment to wear off, so you had to press against your bones.

 

  You pressed against a warm liquid and cursed at the sight of blood on your hand. Pulling your right leg to the side, you saw the two inch gash along the upper portion. ‘It doesn’t look bad enough to require healing. I have to conserve my magic. There is no way to tell how long I will be here, or what could happen.’ You frowned in thought, ripping the left sleeve off your shirt.

 

  The fabric was long enough for you to tie around the wound, and you slowly stood up. Checking your pockets, the lack of phone and pocket knife didn’t surprise you. Instead, you took a better look around. Now that the truck was gone, the forest was slowly coming back to life with the sounds of birds, and critters stirring the brush littering the ground.

 

  The trees were large, and wide making you think they would probably become useful to avoid larger animals. You took a few experimental steps in your injured leg, flinching from the pain, but making sure the wound wouldn’t cause too many issues. It would slow down your travel time, but otherwise seemed to be of little consequence. 

 

  You walked a few feet into the forest, making sure you were close enough to still follow the tire tracks back, but far enough you wouldn’t be noticed from the newly formed path. Your eyes scanned the dimly lit area, seeing nothing of any use, and tearing off the other sleeve of your shirt.

 

  ‘Was never really good with one of these, but i’ll be damned if I have nothing to protect myself with.’ You thought, picking up a few good sized rocks, and placing them in the makeshift sling shot. After that was done, you were itching to put some distance between you and your captors. The worry about how easy it been to escape made you paranoid as you trekked through the untamed forest.

 

  It had gotten too dark to see when you finally decided to stop for the night. You didn’t know what lurked in this place, and didn’t feel like blundering around with no way to see. You pulled yourself into one of the trees, and climbed a fair distance up the branches. Hearing the crickets chirp around you, and shivering at the cool wind, you tried to get comfortable on the branch.

 

  You found your thoughts wandering to everyone, and wondered if they were able to find your clue. You hoped AD was alright after being hit. Sans face flashed in your head, and made a small smile appear on your face. Closing your eyes, you reached for the faint bond between you. It had been really hard to feel since you woke up, and even then it was faint, choppy snippets.

 

  Focusing, you reached for your soulmate through the bond. You got wisps of fear, and worry that had a small twinge of guilt pinch your heart. You pulled on your own feelings of reassurance, and freedom. Carefully you pushed them to Sans, and could only hope that he would get them. Settling your back against the trunk, you slowly allowed yourself to fall into a light slumber.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Voices followed by heavy footsteps is what woke you up from the chain of small naps. Blinking open your eyes, the morning sunrise bathed the forest in light, and you carefully looked around.

 

  “So, tell me again how you lose an unconscious hostage.” The first voice was high, and mocking as the female spoke.

 

  “Shut up Bianca! I was told the doses would have kept her out until I got back. Not my fault that idiot scientist didn’t measure correctly.” The deeper rumble came from the direction of the tire tracks, and you carefully maneuvered yourself to hide your presence. Knowing there had been multiple doses made things more complicated.

 

  “Would both of you drop it. Fact is that this is now an issue involving all of us. If we don’t find Ghost, then Boss will have our heads.” This female spoke with authority, and a tone filled with irritation.

 

  “I got into contact with our agents stationed in Ebott. They have been keeping an eye on the beasts. Seems like the king's household is still looking for the girl.” The next speaker was monotone, and it made it hard for you to put a gender to the voice, so you settled for they/them. You could hear the group moving farther, and you strained to hear their fading voices.

 

  “Jeez! I can’t believe I wasted a day and a half on this mission.” That was the deeper voice, and the last you heard before the group continued their trek of following the vehicles path. You let out the breath you had been holding, and rolled the new information around in your head.

 

  ‘So, I was out longer than anticipated. So, it has probably been two days since my abduction. The way those guys spoke suggested that they have taken me out of the city. My only direction is the tire tracks that those people are following to find me. Meaning i’m stuck in a cat and mouse game.’ You thought with a calculating look in your eyes.

 

  ‘So, it seems as if my next actions will decide who is the cat and who is the mouse in this little game.’ You frowned at the small grumble from your stomach. It made the time between Grillby’s and now more apparent as you decided to take this one step at a time.

 

  First, you unwrapped your leg wound, and checked on it. It didn’t look infected, and you debated on healing it. The situation has changed with the threat of a minimum of four people looking for you, and the unknown variables of the forest. On the other hand, you had to take into account your magical reserves, and the threat of a more dangerous wound being gained.

 

  You ended up healing the leg wound close, before slowly inching your way down the tree. You would look around after every three branches, making sure no one heard, and it slowed the descent. About a foot off the ground, and the sight a white hand in your face had you falling the rest of the way to the ground. Your back hit the ground, knocking the breath from you as you looked up into a skeletal face.

 

_ “Dings…”  _ Your hands moved automatically, the feeling of signing his name after everything making tears prick the edges of your eyes. You bolted upright with a wide smile on your face as you faced the skeletal apparition. However, it fell when you got a good look at the other.

 

  His form looked strange to you. The humanoid shape he held was morphed, and there was strange black goop coating his form. His white lab coat, and turtleneck were missing, and the glasses weren’t on his face.  _ “Gaster?” _ You questioned in worry, reaching out to him. You stopped short once you remembered you couldn’t touch him, and let out a small sigh.

 

  You jumped at the strange sensation of actually feeling the black goo touch your wrist. It wrapped around tightly, and you winced as you looked at the other in confusion. Your Soul pushed uncomfortably against your chest, as you were pulled closer to the other.

 

_ “Dadster? What’s wrong?”  _ You asked softly as the white eye lights stared at you for quite some time. You watched his face break into a grin, but this one was different. It wasn’t the parental smile you knew, but something twisted. This time, the pull was stronger, and harsher.

 

  You expected to run straight into Gaster, and braced for impact. Instead, darkness consumed you and you were falling. It felt like one of Sans shortcuts, but much longer, and more terrifying. You flailed in the darkness, falling into its depths for an unidentified time. You felt something grab at you, and it burned straight to your Soul.

 

  A scream echoed into the darkness, and you had half a second to wonder how you could make a sound like that without it tearing your injured throat. The area was suddenly filled with teal light, and you felt cold tile beneath your back. A voice was shouting above you, and the sudden light burned your eyes.

 

  “Oh my! I didn’t even see you come in sugar. Are you quite alright?” A gentle, older voice asked as you felt a gentle hand rest on your shoulder. Slowly, your vision became accustomed and you looked up at the dark skinned female above you. You felt yourself nodding automatically even as your body shook from the fear of the darkness before.

 

  “Uhuh. You look about as fine as my son after his midterms. Come on sweetie. Let’s get you off the floor, and then perhaps you can tell me what your doing in my store so late at night.” The woman didn’t give you time to agree as she was already pulling you to your feet, and brushing your clothes off.

 

  Looking around, completely lost, you noticed the darkness had changed to what looked like a convenient store. The sky outside glittered with stars, and your body shook as the woman hummed beside you.

 

  “You look like you had a rough day. Here, take a seat.” The woman spoke to you like you were a child, leading you behind the counter, and having you sit down on a chair in the back. She walked back to the main portion of the store before you could do anything, but you were grateful for the moment alone.

 

  You took some deep breaths, quelling the anxiety that had been building into panic as you tried to figure out what had even happened. ‘Did Dings use a shortcut? And if so, why is it dark out all the sudden?’ You thought to yourself, looking around the small office area with a frown.

 

  “Here sweetheart.” The lady from before held out a steaming cup of tea in front of you, and a bagel. “Sorry, this is all I had left with me.” You shook your head, and gratefully accepted the items with a smile. Gently blowing on the tea, you sipped the hot liquid with a breath of happiness. The woman kept quiet, letting you devour the food before she sat in the chair across from you. 

 

  “You feeling better?” The brown eyed woman reminded you of Toriel with her mother hen like nature. You nodded your head a little and set the empty cup down. “That’s good. Now, can you explain what's going on? You look like you haven’t been in a good situation.” You winced a little at her questions, unsure if she would know any sign language. You gave a small frown, covering your mouth with both of your hands and shaking your head.

 

_ “Do you know sign?”  _ You asked after the motion seemed to confuse her, and could see the realization on her face as she looked at you with pity.

 

  “Oh baby girl. I’m sorry. I don’t know any of those hand signals. Let’s see here...is there anyone I can call for you? Or perhaps you could text them.” The lady suggested, and you immediately brightened at the prospect of texting with a quick nod of your head. The woman began to chuckle a little, but she handed you her cell phone.

 

  You took the phone in your hand carefully, and stared at it for a moment with a thoughtful look. You just had to try and remember one of their phone numbers. Looking at the numbers on the screen, you decided to try the first one to pop in your head.

 

  You weren’t sure if the number would be correct, and decided to hit the call button instead of the text. You looked up as the phone rang, and noticed the woman had left you alone in the office room. You took the chance to set the phone on speaker, and stared at it intently.

 

  “Who the fuck is this?! I swear if this is another one of those stupid ass prank calls I will shove my vines so far up your ass! Ow! Would you stop spraying me with that shit?!” You had never been more happy to hear Flowey speaking over the phone, and could only assume you had dialed Frisks number if the flower had answered.

 

  “H-Hey...don’t get s-saucy with me…” Your voice was barely a whisper, and the words were choppy. The silence on the other end made you wonder for a moment if they had even heard you. You could hear a door slam, and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

  “Where the absolute fuck have you been Silver?!” Flowey hissed through the phone, and you flinched at the actual anger in his tone. Before you could respond however, the door slamming happened again and brought the voices of your family. 

 

  Sadly, they were all yelling into the phone at once, and you had no clue what they were saying. However, you could still feel the emotions in their voices and it brought tears to your eyes as you just listened to them. Keeping the phone on speaker, you brought up the messaging app.

 

You: I can’t understand what you guys are saying when you speak all at once. But just know that I am okay.

 

  You hit the send button, and a few moments later the shouting through the phone was finally silenced by Flowey screaming at them what you had sent in a more crude translation.

 

  “S-SISTER. IS IT REALLY YOU?” You felt a pang in your heart at the nervous hope you could hear.

 

You: Of course Brother. I’m so sorry I worried everyone. Is Sans there?

 

  You sent the text with a bit of a worried frown as there had been a lack of the skeletons voice from the earlier shouting. But he was always a quieter speaker, so he could have been drowned out.

 

  “Jeez punk, are you sure your okay? Who the heck is Sans?” Undyne questioned, and you frowned at the feeling of your heart sinking.

 

You: Scales that isn’t funny right now. Can someone please put Sans on the phone.

 

  You sent the text with a strange feeling building inside of you.

 

  “Y-Y/n. We don’t k-know anyone by that n-name.” Alphys spoke with a worried stutter, and you felt your Soul begin to burn.

 

You: Sans! Sans the skeleton. Papyrus’ brother. Your family. And my soulmate! I know I have been gone for a few days guys, but this is ridiculous.

 

  You were hitting the keys harshly as your hands shook from the force you were gripping the phone with. They had to be playing some mean joke on you.

 

  “My child. You seem to be confused. You have been gone for three years.” Toriel spoke and you felt everything crash down around you. “I believe your mind must have made this Sans up to cope. Just tell us where you are, and we can explain everything then.” You shook your head as the phone fell from your numb hands.

 

  Your heart was pounding in your ears, and you wrapped your hands around yourself. ‘No. No. No. They had to be…..There has to be something….’ You could only hear the ringing in your ears as it felt like your body was on fire.

 

_ Ping! _

 

  Your Soul was pulled out of your chest, and turned a dark blue color. Suddenly, you were pulled harshly forward, and the scene around you broke apart to give way to darkness.

 

_ “How interesting. This anomaly is protecting the piece of my Soul. It looks like I can’t retrieve it just yet.”  _ You heard the voice all around you, as if the darkness itself was speaking. It sounded like Gaster, but the sounds of the words sounded strange.  _ “Well, we can’t have you slipping into different timelines again. But I will return for what is mine.”  _ The goop monster from before was suddenly in front of you. His skeletal face loomed over you, and you frowned at the small blue shard in its chest.

 

_ “After all, I have all the Patience in the world.”  _ You were pulled forward again, and starting to get tired of whatever the heck was going on. Faster than before, you found yourself standing back in the forest. In fact, looking around, you believed it was the same spot that you had first been grabbed.

 

  Collapsing on your butt, you ran your hands through your hair as you tried to wrap your head around what just transpired. You paused as you caught sight of your wrist, and noticed the bruising around it. ‘So, that gets rid of the dream, and hallucination excuse...fuck. What was all that? That couldn’t have been Gaster.’ You thought to yourself as you put a hand to your chest.

 

  You didn’t understand it, and you weren’t going to try to. You were still in danger, and sitting here increased the chances of someone unsavory finding your location. Instead, you pushed yourself up and felt something fall from your pocket. You looked down, and noticed a small knife on the ground next to you.

 

  ‘I was sure I had checked my pockets earlier…’ You thought to yourself, looking down at the simple item. The steel blade shined in the sunlight, and its black handle looked like it had grey smears on it. ‘It would be good to have some protection.’ You thought to yourself, crouching down to reach for the weapon. Yet, you found something stopping you before you could touch it.

 

  Some, instinctual part of you seemed to be sending warning bells in your head. ‘Now that I think about it, where did it come from?’ You thought with a frown as you pulled your hand back in unease. Something wasn’t right about this, and you quickly got back up. Looking in the direction you needed to go, and back toward the strange knife made you frown.

 

  ‘Is this even real?’ You couldn’t help the stray thought from crossing your mind as you felt a bit of fear creep its way in your heart. ‘Damn it. Just stop! The damn universe needs to give me a break!’ You turned from the knife, taking a few steps away from it. ‘...I just want Sans…’ The thought brought a heavy loneliness as you paused.

 

 You found your eyes going back to the knife, and felt the pull to it. ‘It’s just a knife. I used a baton all the time for protection.’ You thought to yourself with a deep frown on your face. A feeling came to you, a tingle of love trickled through your Soul. ‘Sans…’ You smiled a little as your hands came to your chest.

  
  You looked back to the knife, catching sight of something that made you grin. Walking back over, you grabbed hold of the brown stick beside the knife, and turned in the direction the tracks led. Feeling Sans through your frail bond  **fills you with perseverance.**


	15. Safely Lovex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost has been taken to a strange place to on many times to count. Things are hectic, and she is on her own as she searches for a way back to her soulmate. But first, she will have to come face to face with some hard truths.

  You walked around the shrubbery, making sure you stayed behind the protection of the trees to keep your presence hidden. You had been following the tire tracks for what felt like hours before you caught up with the four people from before. Although, from your vantage point, you had noticed they gained another person.

 

  Carefully peeking around the tree against your back, you could see the silhouettes of the black suited individuals, but nothing distinguishable. You were too far away to hear what they were talking about, and continued creeping closer.

 

  “....also we have reports that the traitor Dylan has sided with the monsters. Looks like Michael didn’t finish the job.” The authoritative woman's voice spoke, and a gruff scoff responded.

 

  “Fuck you too Trix. You and Bianca need to get off my case. I shot him in the chest.” The deep male growled which was cut off by the sound of skin hitting skin. You stopped once you were close enough to listen. The sound of a gunshot, and thud had you holding a hand over your mouth to keep quiet in the following silence.

 

  “Pity. Insubordination should have been taken care of long ago. Perhaps i’ve been too lenient lately.” This new voice sent chills down your spine at the smooth way he seemed to purr his words. You could hear how he had enjoyed killing the other, and found yourself disgusted with him.

 

  “Boss.” The remaining spoke in perfect unison, their voices blending as one to your ears. You felt your heart still at the realization of who it was that you stood so close to.

 

  “I gave you all one order, and still you failed to bring me Ghost.” You heard the icy venom as the gun went off once more, and flinched as another body hit the ground. “Not only that, but you allowed those abominations to become citizens.” You expected him to shoot the remaining two, however the lack of gunshot caught your attention.

 

  “Hmm, looks like we have some good news finally. My plan in Ebott has taken an interesting turn. The President has called for the live press conference to be in two days, and has specifically asked for Ghosts company.” NB spoke with an amused snicker, as you listened intently.

 

  “Plans have changed. Let the girl escape. Things will be much better suited for us if she makes it to that conference. After all, we should have our new weapon finished by then.” You waited in your hiding spot long past the time it took for their footsteps to disappear. You weren’t sure if this new turn of events was a good thing, or bad.

 

  Slowly standing to full height, you glanced over to where the terrorists had been. Two blood stains in the grass were the only indication of what had transpired, and you quickly looked away. You could feel a sense of mourning for the lives lost, even if their actions had been less than savory. Turning your back on them, you continued on your way.

 

  Your stomach decided to protest at you, and you hissed a little at the sharp pain. It made you suspicious to be having such hunger pains after only two days, and wondered if it was because you had been eating more since meeting everyone. Shaking the thoughts out of your head was more difficult than you realized, but you forced your body forward.

 

_ Grrr! _

 

  The strange rumble caught your attention, and you looked up into the eyes of a wolf. Your eyes looked the clearly starving animal over, and was put on high alert. Wolves were dangerous, but ones that were as emaciated as the one before you were unpredictable and deadly. You felt your muscles tense as the salivating wolf stalked closer, and you looked at each other in a moment of understanding.

 

  In the next, the wolf was lunging at you. Its jaw was opened wide in a snarl, and you could see the sharp teeth lining its mouth. You gripped the stick like your baton, sidestepping the attack and smashing the wood against the side of the animals head. You didn’t want to kill the creature, and hoped the attack would deter it.

 

  But the universe was not giving you that break today, and the wolf shook off the attack as if unfazed. You watched the animal stalk back toward you, as it seemed to examine you in a new light. This time, it ran at you, and kept its body close to the ground. You were forced backwards from the quick snaps of its jaws.

 

  You heard the rustle behind you only a second too late. A weight slammed into your back as sharp claws dug into your shoulders, and lower back. In a panic, you activated your magic as a green barrier pushed the animal off of you with a yelp. You winced at the feeling of blood dripping down your back, and you felt a wavering in your magic.

 

  You could feel a disconnection with the low amount of magic you had left, and bit your lip. You had been away from Sans too long, and we're beginning to pay the price. You could hear the two wolves growling, and felt them clawing at the shaky barrier. With a grimace, you gripped the stick in your hand. Steeling your nerves with a reluctant grimace, you let the magic fall.

 

  This time when one of them lunged, you didn’t hold anything back. You turned the stick around, the splintered end pointed toward the wolf, and jammed it up into its throat. Blood gushed onto your hand and arm, but you didn’t have the chance to feel sorry. You had to jump onto the second wolf with your sling in the other hand. You knocked the animal onto its side, and wrapped the fabric around its neck.

 

  You tightened the fabric as much as you could, the wolf struggling beneath you. Its claws raked across your arms and side, but you kept the pressure up. Soon, its struggles came to an end, and you only let go when you were sure it was dead. Slowly, you stood up with a numb sense of apathy and continued on your way.

 

  Your legs began to burn after a while, and you could see the sun was high overhead. The forest had just begun to thin out, as the trees spacing grew in distance. Will power was the only thing keeping you going, as your mind had stopped trying to process everything. Blood was trailing behind you as it dripped from the fresh claw mark, and your vision was becoming hazy.

 

  You blinked as you felt the ground underneath you, and wondered when you had fallen. With a bit of struggling you were able to turn on your back and look up at the sky. Another blink, and Dings was beside you and his mouth and hands were moving frantically. You looked at him in confusion as the goop was gone and he was back to him more humanoid shape.

 

_ “Hang on….stay determined...be okay.” _ You didn’t like the worry and fear in the others voice, and gave him a gentle smile. You wanted to sign to him, but your arms felt like lead. So, instead you knew you would need to say the words.

 

  “...love...you...sorry...promise…” That was all you could get, but you knew he understood. Your head felt light, and the pull to sleep was so alluring. But something was keeping you awake. A pulling on your chest was becoming more and more frantic, and it was making it hard to rest. And then you were falling into darkness.

 

  “....also we have reports that the traitor Dylan has sided with the monsters. Looks like Michael didn’t finish the job.” The authoritative woman's voice spoke, and a gruff scoff responded. You flinched as the world reset around you, unprepared for the sudden change.

 

_ Snap! _

 

__ You cursed in your head at the sound you made, and also started to feel really annoyed with these resets. The sounds of guns being cocked made you freeze, and know this time you had been caught.

 

  “Well, color me impressed. I didn’t notice you the last time. Such a shame. So Ghost. Care to have a little chat?” NB spoke casually, and you slowly stood from your crouch. You saw the four terrorists with guns pointed at you. “Oh, Bianca, Michael. Please thank Ghost for saving your lives.” You turned to face the male speaking.

 

  He was a tall, slender man. You could see the expensive suit, and thought he looked like a stereotypical bachelor. His blonde hair was slicked back, his angular face smiling at you. You glared at the way those hazel eyes looked you up and down. He motioned you forward, and you took a few steps toward the terrorists, standing in the small clearing with them.

 

  “Come now Y/n. I wouldn’t dream of killing you.” The way he spoke to you felt demeaning, and you could feel the faint ‘yet’ hanging in the air. Hearing your name from his mouth felt vile, but right now you were at his mercy. The four were slowly surrounding you on all sides, making escape impossible even though you couldn’t have even if you wanted to.

 

_ “I’m here with you. Sans is coming, so try to stall for time.” _ Gaster was a welcome sight at this point, and knowing Sans was coming was even better.

 

_ “So, to any of you murderers that know sign, what is it you want?”  _ You signed to the terrorists, having dropped the stick when you were first found. Your gaze looked over the five around you, and frowned at the way NB was staring at you.

 

  “It seems that our little pet was telling the truth when he informed us of your lack of voice. That is disappointing.” You glared at that, taking a step forward. The sounds of the guns around you made you stop. You didn’t like the way NB was looking at you. He talked as if you knew you, and it made you feel uneasy.

 

_ “Stop with the pointless chatter.” _ You glared at the amusement in the others eyes.

 

  “I guess you are wondering what it is I wish to speak with you about. To put it in simple terms, all I want is for you to join me.” NB spoke calmly, as you raised an eyebrow. You could tell he was serious, and smirked as you gave him the bird in response. At least he could translate that sign.

 

  “Tell me Y/n. What do you remember of your parents.” You were confused at the sudden turn of conversation, and narrowed your eyes at him. You didn’t remember anything about them, having been told they died when you were still a baby.

 

_ “Why does that matter to you?”  _ You don’t know why you continued to sign to someone who couldn’t understand.

 

  “Judging by your expression, I can safely say it is close to nothing. Asher, and Fiona L/n. They died in a crash when a tree fell into the middle of the road they were driving down. Their infant daughter was never found.” You could see no deceit in the hazel eyed male, and found your gaze wandering to the strange way Dings was reacting.

 

  “You don’t believe me? Well, no matter. You can always look up the information. However, I can tell you something that won’t appear in the records. Fiona’s brother had been driving a ways ahead of them, and had seen what had happened. A red beam of light had shot out of nowhere, and caused the tree to fall.” 

 

  You felt your stomach churn at the information you were being provided. There was a large doubt that this random terrorist was telling the truth. However, the skeleton next to you was flinching, and shaking in response as if the words had meaning to him.

 

  “Then, the man witnessed the impossible. His sister, and brother in law ran full force into the tree, killing them. But, what happened next was even stranger. His niece was pulled from the wreck by a strange blue glow, and taken away somewhere.” NB continued as you slowly turned your gaze to him.

 

  “Do you understand now? Monsters killed your parents, and stole you away from your family. They are the reason I was accused of kidnapping my own sisters child, and somehow setting up her and her husband's death.” NB, your uncle, spat as you realized the hatred in his hazel eyes wasn't directed at you.

 

  “After that day. I became  **determined** to see the one responsible pay. Then monsters came from underground, and I realized it was magic that I had seen that day. One of those creatures must have snuck through the barrier.” NB growled with years of anger and hate and you flinched back from it. He seemed to take notice, and took a breath.

 

  “Y/n, I never stopped looking for you. I began gathering like minded people to my cause. Then the strangest thing began to happen. I started noticing that I would relive certain times of day, and it was always just long enough to benefit monsters in some way. From what I could tell, I was the only one who remembered. So, I started to use these lapses to my advantage.” NB spoke as he stepped toward you.

 

  You felt your body tense the closer the male got to you. His hand slowly reached out, and you felt the warm flesh touch your cheek. His hand was smooth as it gently brushed against your skin. You saw the anger in his gaze melt away to compassion, but didn’t make any move into his touch. You still had your doubts about his words, and his intentions.

 

  “...you have your mother's eyes.” You felt your own gaze soften at those words, replaced more by curiosity. You frowned after a moment, and pushed your supposed uncle back. As much as this new information sounded like it could be true, it didn’t change the fact that he had dust and blood on his hands.

 

  “Ahh, I see. Definitely have your father in you. I know you won’t believe my word for it, so I want you to take this.” You watched him fish out a small envelope from his pocket, and hold it out to you. The item was crumbled, and stained a light yellow. You could see it was something he must have had for quite some time, and slowly took it from him.

 

  You looked over the letter, seeing your name written on it, and a candle wax seal still holding it closed. You placed the letter in your pocket, and watched as NB took a few steps away from you. You were confused about the sudden space, until you saw blue bones shoot out of the ground between you.

 

  “y/n!” The sound of Sans had you quickly looking up as the smell of ozone surrounded you. You felt a hand pull you into a bony chest, and wrapped your hands around your soulmate. Your Soul sang happily in your chest, and it felt like everything was alright again.

 

  “When you learn what you need to… wel,l we’ll see each other again.” That was the last thing you heard before you felt Sans’ magic pull you into a shortcut.

 

  You let out a breath of air as you felt your back hit what felt like a mattress. Sans landed on top of you, and you felt his hands running over your body.

 

  “holy crap y/n. i’m so sorry it took so long to find you. we looked everywhere, and i found your bandanna along with AD. we were able to use that asshole kid because of it, which was incredibly smart of you.” You could see the skeleton shaking above you, and dark rings under his eye sockets. You gently pressed your hands against his cheeks, stopping his rant.

 

  Slowly, you pulled him down, and pressed your lips against his teeth. The kiss was gentle as your magic mingled with his, working to stabilize the anxious energies. You felt fizzling drops on your face, and watched the tearful skeleton pull back.

 

  “...m’here….ts kay…” You spoke softly as you took one of his hands in yours. He held your hand firmly, pushing it above your head as he kissed you once more. You knew he needed a moment to reaffirm your presence, and allowed his conjured tongue to push into your mouth. It was possessive, heated, and you found your mind hazing from the pleasure in your Soul. You had a stray thought that this may be something you needed too.

 

  His hips were gently rocking against yours, as he straddled your waist. Pulling away for a moment, you looked up into his hazy eye lights, and the string of saliva still connecting the two of you. It seemed as if you both laid there forever, staring into each other's eyes, and memorizing the other.

 

  “soul bond with me.” Sans blurted into the silence, and you stared at him in open shock. The two of you flushed your respective colors, and you could see your soulmate squirm uncomfortably as if he said something wrong. “shit that is going too fast--!”

 

_ “Sans.”  _ You signed his name slowly to get his attention, and smiled shyly up at him.  _ “I’m not opposed to it, but perhaps we could talk first. I don’t want this to be a decision we make lightly, or due to poor situations.”  _ You explained with a tender expression as he scooted off and you sat up. Looking around you noticed the two of you were in Sans room back in their Snowdin house.

 

  “damn! i’m so sorry. haven’t even asked if yer okay.” Sans cursed, and you felt his hands roam over you once more. You giggled a little when his hand ran over your ticklish side.

 

_ “I’m okay, maybe a bit rattled... And i’m really sorry about what happened. I should’ve been more careful, and I hurt you all with my carelessness--!”  _ This time you were cut off as the skeleton held your hands in his.

 

  “I’m just glad your alright.” You blushed as he rested his head on your left shoulder, and his face burrowed into your neck. You smiled a little, wrapping an arm around him, and using the other to gently pet his skull. “do ya think it would be okay to wait till tomorrow before we tell the others?” His voice was muffled a little, but you could still hear him fine.

 

  You thought about the proposition a little, and had to agree with your soulmate. You weren’t all that prepared to see everyone right now, and just wanted some time alone with Sans. You gently pushed him away so he could see your hands.

 

_ “At least let Papyrus know. If you ask, he will wait for tomorrow.”  _ The smile you saw light up the others face made you feel proud of your decision. You watched him quickly pull out his phone, and shoot a text to his brother.

 

  “fuck your so perfect.” Sans grinned over at you, as he gave you a gentle peck on your forehead. You smiled, and kissed his cheek in return.

 

_ “If i’m perfect. Then so is my other half.”  _ You teased with a gentle look in your gaze. You stared at your soulmate before you, and the hum of your Soul made you smile.  _ “Sans, about Soul bonding...is there anything I need to know? I know it can affect different monsters in different ways.” _ You started as you remembered what Gaster had explained. Sans blushed a deep shade of blue, and you watched him scratch his cheek.

 

  “uhh...yeah. forgot you didn't know yet. when skeleton monsters soul bond, it can send us into our heats.” This was new information to you, and it made you curious.

 

_ “Heats? Is it sorta like animal heats?”  _ You asked curiously as you noticed the others whole face begin to turn that pretty shade of blue.

 

  “umm, kinda. it’s something that only our bonded mate can first trigger. after that it can happen about every two months or so. it can last for a few days depending if our mates help out.” You could see the other was uncomfortable, and tried to help by leaning against him. “at times, we can lose control to our urges.” He added, and you could see the small frown he had at that. “we get unbearably hot, and our instincts can be demanding especially when it comes to knotting.”

 

_ “Okay. Then I don’t have anything to worry about.”  _ You could see the strange look he was giving you, and playfully rolled your eyes.  _ “I trust you, and I do want to soul bond. So, if that also means helping with your heat. Then I will.”  _ You responded, and could see his eye lights brighten at your response.

 

  “then i want to you to come up with a safe word, and action. just in case you need me to stop.” The skeleton explained, and you could see the excited happiness in his posture. You figured he must have been waiting for you for quite some time.

 

_ “Harder.”  _ You signed with a teasing wink as the way Sans started laughing. Suddenly, you were pinned to the bed, his hand gripping your wrists above your head.

 

  “safeword.” The way he spoke sounded like an order, and you felt a pleasant chill run down your spine.

 

  “Silver...and snap my fingers.” You spoke softly, the words a bit rugged as you cleared your throat. You could feel an anxious excitement course through your veins at the thought of what you were about to do. However, you felt you were ready, and had full trust in the skeleton above you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi everyone! So, I have a question for you all.
> 
> Would you like the next chapter to be smut, or for me to gloss over it? Curious to know your preference.
> 
> Also, thanks for everyone who has been keeping up, and the wonderful comments. Hope you all are doing well!
> 
> Until next time!


	16. Pure Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Important*
> 
> There were many comments expressing wetter they wanted Smut or not, and it was pretty close to even. So, I have placed it in, but separated it by a little break. You all can be free to read the chapter as you wish. I made sure to keep the important pieces in the beginning.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. Until next time.

  You both sat down on the bed, facing each other with an excited tension in the air between you. You felt nervous, and giddy at the same time which made this situation a bit harder. Soul bonds were very precious things, and you didn’t want to accidentally mess anything up. You felt a hand gently take one of yours, and rub the back of your hand.

 

  “hey it’s okay. we can go as slow as you need.” You smiled a the reassurance, and gave the other a small nod of your head. The skeleton let out a breath, and he brought his hands to your chest. With a soft pop, your Soul easily slid out of your chest. The green heart floated gently in front of you, and you stared at it.

 

  “touch it.” You heard your soulmate encourage, and you gently reached forward to cup the heart in your hands. Shooting a look up at the skeleton, you smiled at the patient smile on his face. Cautiously, you pressed your thumb into the center of your Soul, and felt a flood of emotion. 

 

  There was so much love for your soulmate, and new family. Fear of what the future holds. A strong protectiveness and desire to see monsters and humans live in peace. A nervous excitement for what was about to happen. But under that, there was a worried despair for what NB had told you.

 

  You felt overwhelmed by it all, and pulled you thumb away as if burned. You felt a few tears slip past your eyelid, but also a sense of tranquility. You opened up your eyes, and noticed Sans was doing the same with his own soul. You felt your gaze lock onto the white, inverted heart. You could see cyan magic swirling around, and making it look like the shape was glowing the color.

 

  You found it beautiful, and felt the strong urge to hold it. Your eyes tore away from the others Soul, and instead looked to his face. You could see the others eye lights were stuck on your own Soul, and smiled as you held it out to your soulmate. He seemed surprised at the offer, gaze snapping from you, to your Soul, and back to you. You gave him a nod, and pushed the singing heart a little closer to him.

 

  He took the offering with care, and replaced your empty hands with his own Soul before you could pull away. You felt your eyes widen at the cheeky grin he sent you. Slowly, like holding fragile glass, you pulled the white heart close to you. You ran a gentle thumb through the wispy magic around it, and just took a moment to admire it.

 

  You heart jumped at the strange jolt inside of you, and snapped your head up. You watched the skeleton tentatively stroke your Soul before pressing a boney finger lightly against it. You felt a buzz in your body, and a heat flush your skin at the pleasant feeling.

 

  A small hum rested in the back of your throat, and you looked down at the floating Soul in your hands. You held the entire being of your soulmate. Everything that made him up was right in front of you. You leaned over the vibrating soul, and laid a gentle kiss against the center.

 

  This time, you were expecting the flow of emotions through the contact. You could feel the unbridled adoration he held for you. There was a deep rooted depression under the scar of resets. An unwavering justice to see things through for his family. And there was an endless supply of forgiveness and patience for those who hurt him. You pulled away with a small, silent laugh and knew that everything was going to be okay.

 

  “ready?” You looked up at the question, and could see Sans looking at you. His expression matched perfectly with how you felt, like this was something pure, and amazing. You nodded your head in response, and the two of you carefully pushed your Souls together.

 

  “Ah.” The sound escaped you at the feeling of electricity shooting through your body. You could hear Sans groan in response, and the heat pooling inside felt like it was searing just right. Your body shook at the strange, but pleasurable feelings coming from the connection. A heat coiled inside as you look at the teal shape in front of you.

 

  There were so many different sensation, you almost couldn’t focus on them. However, you could feel the shift in the combined Souls as they each traded a piece to the other. It was as if everything missing in your life was suddenly there. You felt like all your doubts were gone, and there was only Sans.

 

  It was almost too much for you. Everything you were feeling was so new, and warm. You hadn’t even realized you were lacking anything until now. You could feel the coil inside of you tighten, panting a little before it stopped. You felt something being placed into your hands, and slowly looked up.

 

  The green heart bobbed happily in your hands. A teal dot glowed in the upper left portion, and you smiled at the little shape. It was chiming happily, and easily floated back into your chest where it belonged. Looking up you caught a glance of Sans doing the same with his own Soul. The sight of the same teal dot on his made you feel a rush of joy.

 

  Placing a hand on your chest, you took a few deep breaths, and just took a moment to bask in the new sensations. The strong bond made it easier to feel Sans’ curiosity, and affection through the bond. You focused on your love for him, and grinned at his spark of happiness. You slowly opened your eyes, and looked at Sans with an awed expression on your face.

 

  “Wow.” You spoke in a quiet, and stunned tone as you stared at your bond mate. Then you scrunched up your nose, and placed a hand against your throat. You could feel the immediate worry in the bond from Sans as he scooted closer.

 

  “hey. you okay? is your throat bothering you?” He questioned with a gentle hand running through your hair.

 

  “Oh...my god.” You whispered softly, a hand covering your mouth before you started to actually laugh with sound coming out. “Oh my god! Sans! It doesn’t hurt!” You exclaimed in a mixture of disbelief, shock, and hope as you signed the words too.  _ “I can actually talk, and it doesn’t hurt. How is that possible? I don’t even understand.”  _ You signed frantically, still used to your hands.

 

  Sans stared at you, and you could tell he was at a loss for words just as much as you were. But he used his actions instead as you felt his mouth on yours. You let out a squeak of surprise, and felt a warmth from the skeleton. He pulled away for a moment, to look at you, and you felt his lust through the bond.

 

  “a mate fixes all.” His words were husky, said between pants of breath as you felt the warmth radiating from his bones.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~Smut past here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ “Has your... _ Has your heat already started?” You had started to sign, but remembered you could talk freely and finished with your voice.

 

  “y-yeah. sorry. soul bonding makes the heat come on almost immediately. are you still sure about this? you really don’t have to--!” You cut the other off with another kiss, and felt him take over with a heated possiveness. The hand that had been running through your hair now pulled you deeper. 

 

  You felt his tongue manifest, and easily allowed him access. His tongue went deep inside your mouth, and you could taste faint traces of ketchup. You felt him pull, and found yourself seated in his lap. The skeleton had an a warmth that radiated from his body, and gently pulled away from the kiss.

 

  Your lips were puffy, and you slowly pulled his heavy blue jacket from his shoulders. You were a little worried about him overheating, but also feeling a little adventurous. Your soulmate understood what you were trying to do, and did you one better. The skeleton ended up taking off his tank top, and jacket in one go. You blushed a little, as you stared at the pristine white bones in front of you.

 

_ “I...would it be okay...can I try something?”  _ You signed anxiously as you didn’t want to hurt the male since he was the one in heat. The white eye lights looked at you, and you noticed the grin on his face as you felt a spark of interest.  _ “I want to touch you, but you have to keep your hands off me. Just for a little bit. You can take the lead after, or if your heat becomes uncomfortable.”  _ You explained to the other with an intense look in your eyes.

 

  You wanted to learn how to make the other feel good. Not knowing a lot about skeletons, it would make thing easier to find out first hand instead. You could see the surprise on his face, but also amusement.

 

  “aight, but only on the condition you use your voice from now on. i wanna hear you.” You blushed a bit, but smiled and nodded in agreement to the condition.

 

  “Sure. After all, my voice, my love, and my Soul belong to you.” You whispered softly to him, and could feel a noticeable bulge harden under you. You took that as your cue to get moving. You gently laid your hands on his shoulders, running gentle fingers over the smooth bones.

 

  Looking up at his face to make sure what you were doing was okay, you ran your palm over his clavicle. Leaning forward you began to lay gentle kisses over the bone. The skeleton under you trembled under your light touch, groaning softly. Your hand trailed down to the exposed ribs. You noticed the pale scar across them, and ran a gentle hand over it.

 

  You splayed your hands over two ribs on either side, and rubbed them back and forth. You continued to kiss along his clavicle, alternating between gentle pecks and lightly blowing against the mark. Your fingers found the space between the ribs, and your bond mate jolted underneath you with a loud moan. He bucked up, and you let out a moan of your own in response.

 

  You gently pushed him onto the bed, and situated yourself so you were in between his legs. You noticed the way he was panting, his skull a dark blue, and his hands fisting the sheets underneath. You could clearly tell he was holding himself back, and appreciated the sentiment.

 

  “Remember Starshine. You can touch if it becomes too much.” You were starting to get used to hearing your voice, and carefully pulled down the black shorts. Once those were discarded onto the floor, you stared at the blue length with wide eyes.

 

  The hard appendage stood proud before you, with bits of precum leaking from the tip. Dark ridges spread out along the length, and you stared at the size. You knew the basics of sex, and was pretty sure that it was going to be a tight fit for a virgin like yourself. ‘If it is even going to fit that is.’ You thought, as Sans let out a whine.

 

  “Right, sorry. Got a little busy admiring.” You spoke with an embarrassed, and heated squeak. Reaching forward, you wrapped your hands around the thick rod, and ran a slow stroke up from the base.

 

  “h-holy fuck!” Sans groaned, and you felt a bit of satisfaction at the pleasure you could feel through the bond. Knowing you were able to make him feel good made you happy. The member pulsed in your hands, and you continued your slow strokes up and down. You were testing different grips, and speeds as you listened to your mate moan.

 

  Meanwhile, you watched his face. The way his eye lights had small hearts glow a light teal inside of them. How his tongue hung out of his mouth, and hot breaths came out. The color of his skull turning the same dark blue of his magic. You wanted to memorize everything. His bones began to rattle with his trembling, and you wondered how far into his heat he was.

 

  Feeling a large bulge build at the base of the appendage, you knew he was close. Wanting to make the skeleton feel good, you increased your speed, and leaned close to him.

 

  “Cum for me Sans.” You kept your voice low, and purred when you spoke his name.

 

  “y/n.” Your bond mate let out a debauched groan, and you felt hot seed spill over your hands. Leaning back so you were sitting straight, you kept your gaze on the other. Once you noticed his eye lights meet yours, you smirked and began to lick his seed off your hands. He growled, something predatory in his gaze, and you were hit with a shock of pure lust through your bond.

 

  He all but tackled you onto the bed, bones heated, as he straddled your hips, and loomed over you. There was no doubt in your mind that he was in the beginning of his heat. You could feel the want, and desire through your bond, and felt your own body warm in response.

 

  “your mine now. i’m going to take my time, and thoroughly ravish you. You won’t be able to walk without thinking of me.” His voice had dropped into a deep bass that reverberated in the room. You squirmed a little at his words, enjoying them a bit more than you thought you would. You felt the pull of your shirt, and placed your arms up to try and help him out.

 

  You felt the fabric move up to your arms, before it was stopped and tightened. You looked upward, and saw that the skeleton had used your shirt to tie your arms together.

 

  “This is because of the whole ‘no touching’ thing isn’t it.” You spoke with a raised eyebrow, although you had a bit of amusement at the whole scenario of it. Figures karma would come to bite you back. You sucked in a breath at the feeling of a hand tracing over your scars. The other pulled your chin, and a tongue was immediately shoved into your mouth.

 

  You could feel his magic tickle against your back, and was followed by your bra being unclasped and discarded. You panted, a little out of breath, as the other moved down from your mouth, and onto your neck.

 

  “c-can I...mark you?” His tongue was licking at the base of your neck, sending shivers down your spine at the thought of him visibly marking you.

 

  “Y-Yes.” You spoke with a stutter as his wandering hands began to play with your freed breasts. Teeth met with the sensitive skin on your neck, alternating between nibbling and suckling the spot. You let out a small whine at the stimulation, hands clenched into fists above your head. After a moment, he stopped and gave the spot a few soothing licks.

 

  “damn your beautiful. gonna look so pretty when i’m inside you.” You watched him crawl down your body, hands massaging your breasts. Now that he was farther down, you could see his hands squeezing each one, and how hard your nipples had become. One of the hands gave the nub a pinch, and you cried out at the sudden jolt sent straight down to your sex.

 

  “your body is so sensitive, and responsive. so perfect.” You gasped at the wetness on one nipple, and the other one being rolled between bony fingers. You keened under the different actions, the wetness between your legs becoming a bother after he switched.

 

  “...sans...please.” You don’t know what you were begging for, but the coil in your stomach was becoming tight, and your nipples were throbbing nicely after the rough treatment.

 

  “becoming impatient for me to breed you? well, i guess you do deserve it.” Your pants, and panties were quickly ripped off of your body. Being completely bare made you feel a little shy, and your body responded by closing your legs. But they were easily coaxed apart as your soulmate carefully situated between them.

 

  “holy shit! yer soaked.” The bluntness had you looking away in embarrassment, as a hand snaked up to your sex. Fingers parted the folds, and gave an experimental rub to your clit. You gasped loudly at the feeling, and felt a fresh wave of wetness leak out.

 

  “fuck y/n...i really need to be inside. remember the safe word cause i may end up getting a bit rough…” You were glad the skeleton seemed to still has some of his mind intact, and gave him a smile.

 

  “I will.” You responded just in time to have a finger push into you. You made a weird sound at the foreign feeling of something rubbing against your walls. Although, it was pretty easy to forget when the skeleton captured your mouth in another heated kiss.

 

  A second finger found its way inside, and you winced at the sting of the intrusion and stretch. But it too was something you stopped thinking about at the pressure placed on your clit. Sans swallowed the moan from your mouth, and the room was instead filled with the squelching sounds coming from his fingers preparing you.

 

  The third finger was barely registered as he pressed against a spot inside of you that had you seeing white. You came with a shout, clamping tightly around the fingers inside of you. You body buzzed with the aftershocks as your mate pulled away from the kiss. You were panting, and letting out small mewls as the fingers inside kept moving against your walls.

 

  You almost cried when they were pulled out, making you feel empty. You looked up at Sans, and saw a contemplative look on his face. A hand was grabbing your bound arms, and pulling you up just enough to see the sight between your legs.

 

  “i want yer to watch me push inside ya. so you’ll always remember losing your virginity.” His voice was husky, and you whined at the feeling of the engorged length press against your folds. Looking down at the blue member, you could see your own fluids glistening along it, and figured the other had used it as lubrication.

 

  You watched the head push into your folds, and felt it press against you. That was all the warning you got as the head was pressed past the ring on your opening. The stretch was uncomfortable, but still bearable thanks to the preoaration. The appendage sank deeper into you with shallow thrusts that pushed it further and further. Something inside popped, and you yelped at the flash of pain from the feeling.

 

  “it’s okay. just yer cherry. yer so fuckin tight.” Your soulmate spoke softly, as he continued to sink inside. When he was finally all the way, you felt a few tears leak past your eyes. You were so full, and the mixture of pain and pleasure was confusing. Your legs were quivering, and Sans was groaning above you.

 

  “..A...ah...S-Sans..” You moaned at the experimental thrusts, the ridges rubbing against your walls in the best of ways. You could see the sweat on the skeleton, and the pinch of his brow bones. “Y-You can...ahh...let go Starshine...mhmm...it’s okay.” You kept getting cut off by small whines and the sinful squelching of each motion.

 

  You fell back onto the bed as your arm was released. Your legs were pushed up against your chest, and hands gripped your hips. The member was pulled almost all the way out before it was roughly shoved back in. You saw stars as the intense hit against your g-spot, and came with a loud scream.

 

  There was no respite, the large length setting a brutal pace that had you writhing on the bed from the over stimulation. Growls, and groans came from your soulmate as he pounded into your entrance. His mouth latched onto the other other side of your neck, and you could feel him making another mark.

 

  “a-ah! Sans please! Mmm...god...Sans..” You babbled arms straining against the restraints as over stimulated tears rolled down your cheeks. His thrusts picked up in pace, and you felt a large bulge building at your opening.

 

  “shit, m’gonna knot you. gonna fill you up nice and perfect.” The words he spoke were deep growls that came purely from his heat.

 

  “..It won't..it's not gonna fit.” You tried to explain between gasps as the grip on your hips tightened, and the member thrusted harsher.

 

  “it will...yer gonna take my knot. i’ll have you filled with our children.” You screamed as the bulge was shoved inside of you. The spike of pain was drowned out by another orgasm. Your walls clenched hard, and it was enough to push the other over the edge. Hot seed splashed against your walls, and coated your insides. The plug kept everything inside, and your skin bulged out with the amount of cum now stuck in there.

 

  You were panting heavily, everything a hazy mess as your muddled mind tried to form some sort of thought. The skeleton slowly sat up with a blissed expression on his face, as you came down from your high. A sting on your neck had you wincing, and feeling a warm liquid roll over the skin.

 

  “D….Did you….bite me?” You questioned remembering a sharp pain when he knotted you. It made you let out a few laughs, not really mad since it was still hard to even think properly. There was a bit of relief when the knot deflated, and some of the cum was able to escape out of you as you felt the other begin to pull out.

 

  The hands on your hips roughly flipped you over onto your stomach, and it left you dazed at the sudden change. Your rear was lifted into the air, knees pressed to the mattress, and the throbbing length rammed back into you. A loud yelp turned moan escaped your lips as you were filled once again.

 

  “ya didn’t really think it would be over after only one go.” That was the last you heard him speak for quite some time. Instead, his focus was solely on fucking your tight body until the heat ended. You let a small curse escape at the way you got turned on by the thought of being fucked until you passed out. With your safe word in the back of your mind, you prepared for a long haul.


End file.
